Iris de acero
by Txelleta
Summary: Año 835. Han pasado tres largos años desde la batalla de Trost. Hemos luchado durante este periodo para trazar un camino hacia el muro de María y averiguar los secretos que esconde el sótano del doctor Jaeger. Nos ha costado sudor, sangre y lágrimas, pero al fin conoceremos la respuesta. ¿Encontraremos allí la salvación de la humanidad o todo nuestro trabajo habrá sido en vano?
1. Buscando esperanzas

**Iris de acero**

* * *

 **Iris de acero**

Por Txelleta

 **Renuncia:** Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece. Son de Hajime Isayama.

 **Calificación:** 16+

 **Advertencias:** Historia ambientada en el mundo de Shingeki no kyojin. Palabras malsonantes. Contenido sexual explícito.

 **Resumen:** Año 835. Han pasado tres largos años desde la batalla de Trost. Hemos luchado durante este periodo para trazar un camino hacia el muro de María y averiguar los secretos que esconde el sótano del doctor Jaeger. Nos ha costado sudor, sangre y lágrimas, pero al fin conoceremos la respuesta. ¿Encontraremos allí la salvación de la humanidad o todo nuestro trabajo habrá sido en vano? [Levi, Mikasa].

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Buscando esperanzas**

* * *

 _Año 830. Dentro del Muro de Sina._

El aire era opresivo. La sala, situada en el sótano del cuartel militar, no tenía ventanas. Estábamos sentados tres tenientes de la policía militar, dos científicos y yo, alrededor de la mesa, ojeando parcialmente los informes de la legión de reconocimiento y las libretas que habían encontrado fuera del muro de María. La séptima persona reunida en aquel lugar, un comandante, caminaba en círculos con las manos en la espalda mientras argumentaba su decisión sobre aquel asunto.

— Se llevará esta investigación en secreto —. Colocó las palmas de las manos encima de la mesa —. Escogeremos a varios soldados para realizar los experimentos. Si sale bien — nos miró a los ojos —, seremos los salvadores de la humanidad. Ustedes tres — dijo señalándonos a los dos científicos y a mí —, serán los encargados de los experimentos. Buena suerte.

(...)

 _Año 831. Un año y medio más tarde. Dentro del Muro de Sina. Misma sala._

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó el comandante presidiendo la mesa —. ¿Hay algún progreso como mínimo?

— No —. Tragué saliva —. Ha sido un fracaso en todos los sentidos. Todos los sujetos han muerto. Inicialmente pensábamos que el problema tenía origen en la fórmula y modificamos ciertos parámetros. Entonces, la vida de los soldados fue más duradera. Pero, la diferencia fue de uno o dos días.

— Excepto esa chica... — dijo en tono casi inaudible uno de mis compañeros, Thomas.

— Sí, excepto una jovencita. Duró casi una semana —. No quería exponer la conclusión que se deducía de aquel detalle. Pero, todo era por un bien mayor. Así que cogí aire y lo dije —. Esa chica tenía diecisiete años. Era la más joven de todos, la que duró más y lo aguantó mejor. Pensamos que tal vez los chicos más pequeños sean capaces de aceptar mejor el tratamiento —. Esperé la respuesta del comandante.

— Bien, les traeremos niños de la ciudad subterránea. Nadie los echará en falta. Espero progresos.

(...)

 _Año 833. Dos años más tarde. Dentro del Muro de Sina. Misma sala._

— No ha funcionado — repitió el comandante repiqueteando los dedos sobre la mesa —. Además, uno de vosotros ha muerto y el otro está infectado —. Soltó un suspiro de resignación —. Cuéntamelo todo otra vez.

— Los niños más mayores han muerto. Los más pequeños han sobrevivido pero no muestran ningún signo de cambio. Parece que no funciona — dije resumiendo.

— Lo de tus compañeros —. Realizó un gesto con la mano para que continuara —. ¿Le gustaban los niños a Keiji? — frunció el ceño.

— Keiji estaba obsesionado con un crío, de unos diez u once años — miré hacia un lado nervioso y repugnado a la vez —. Siempre se lo miraba de manera lasciva. Intentó forzarlo y el niño lo apuñaló repetidas veces con un bisturí hasta matarlo. Thomas y yo oímos los gritos. Corrimos hacia la sala y el niño se lanzó contra Thomas con una jeringuilla. Soy médico y mi reacción fue sanar a mis compañeros, aunque todo fue en vano. No pensé que el crío fuera capaz de huir.

— Ese niño... ¿dio positivo? — preguntó el comandante mirando a la pared.

— No, señor.

— Fue un fracaso, entonces.

— Sí, señor.

— Tendrás que probar con niños aún más pequeños.

— Señor, con todos mis respetos, no creo que funcione, ni aunque usáramos bebés recién nacidos —. Intenté razonar con aquel hombre —. Hemos sacrificado muchas vidas a cambio de nada. Lo mejor sería...

— He oído que te has casado, Jaeger — habló cortando mi discurso. Me observó y esperó una respuesta por mi parte. Asentí —. Una mujer muy bonita. Estoy seguro que no tardaréis mucho a tener hijos, ¿me equivoco? —. Sentí la amenaza implícita que había detrás de aquellas palabras —. Eres médico. No te será difícil asistir algunos partos y que los niños nazcan... muertos. Tú ya me entiendes. Invéntate alguna enfermedad. Consuela a los padres. Te pagaremos una buena casa con todo el equipamiento que necesites. Así podrás estar cerca de tu familia e ir progresando —. Se levantó, se acercó a mí y me palmeó el hombro —. Cuando estés instalado, te mandaremos personal que te asistirá en las investigaciones — me entregó una lista de parejas recientemente casadas en el muro de María —. Serás el salvador de la humanidad, Jaeger.

— Sí, señor — contesté bajando la mirada y resignado.

(...)

 _Año 835. Dos años más tarde. Dentro del Muro de María._

La estancia olía a sudor, sangre y desinfectante. Oía los gritos de la mujer. Luchaba por su vida y por la de su bebé. Su marido le cogía de la mano mientras le apartaba el cabello de la frente. El hombre le murmuraba palabras cariñosas y de apoyo. Yo sólo podía pensar que aquella pareja estaba en la lista que me habían entregado. La comadrona, enviada especialmente por el comandante para estos casos, estaba sentada entre las piernas abiertas de la mujer y le daba palabras de ánimo. La mujer empujó con fuerza por octava vez y luego maldijo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y emitió un sonido entre un grito y un sollozo. Volvió a empujar y esta vez el bebé nació. La comadrona lo cogió, me entregó con rapidez aquel pequeño bulto manchado de sangre y me aparté para lavarlo. Era una niña. Empezó a llorar con fuerza, hinchando por primera vez sus pulmones de aire. Oí la risa de dicha de sus padres. Le di los primeros cuidados, comprobando que estaba sana. La niña dejó de llorar, hizo un pequeño ruido con la boca y luego abrió los ojos de un color grisáceo. Miré a los padres que estaban radiantes de felicidad. Observé la pequeña de cabello negro y tragué saliva sabiendo qué debía hacer a continuación. Mis manos temblaron mientras sacaba una jeringuilla y le introducía el líquido adormecedor. Sentía cómo se me acumulaba el sudor en la frente. "Lo siento, pequeña. Eres tu o mi futuro hijo". Pensé en Carla, embarazada de casi ocho meses. La niña dejó de moverse apenas unos segundos después. Entonces, me moví de manera frenética, asustando a los padres, y realizándole algunas prácticas inocuas a la pequeña. Un par de minutos más tarde, cubrí a la pequeña y me giré a los padres con cara pesarosa.

La mujer de rasgos exóticos abrió los ojos llorosos, sabiendo lo que iba a decirle. Sus labios temblaban y alargó una mano hacia mí. Pronuncié aquellas palabras que tanto temían. La mujer negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas pálidas. Luego se tapó la boca con las manos y gritó llena de angustia y dolor. El marido la abrazó, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de ella y llorando silenciosamente. Limpié los objetos y ayudé a la comadrona a acabar el trabajo. Me acerqué a la pareja y les di el pésame.

— Me ocuparé del cuerpo de la pequeña. Realizaré los trámites —. El marido me miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas —. ¿Cómo... cómo la hubieran llamado?

— Mikasa — respondió la mujer, apretando la sábana con fuerza —. Mi niña se llama Mikasa.

Me alejé de ellos, dándoles intimidad. Recogí mis cosas y las llevé afuera para colocarlas en el caballo. Volví a dentro de la casa y cogí a la niña bien dormida entre mis brazos. Me dirigí a la puerta y coloqué mi mano encima del pomo. No obstante, la voz masculina del marido me detuvo.

— Gracias, Doctor Jaeger —. Me miró con verdadera gratitud —. Muchas gracias por todo. Es usted un buen hombre.

Asentí con la cabeza y salí. Miré a la pequeña que estaba raptando. Aquel hombre no podía estar más equivocado.

(...)

 _Año 845. Diez años más tarde. Dos días después de la caída del Muro de María. Dentro del Muro de Rose._

Estábamos en un bosque frondoso, alejados del resto de refugiados. Me perseguían. La policía militar deseaba mi cabeza clavada en una pica. Tenía a mi hijo cogido por un brazo mientras buscaba en mi maletín el botecito con el líquido.

— ¡Papá! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me haces daño! — Se removió intentando soltarse.

— Eren, tranquilízate y estate quieto —. Encontré el bote, lo dejé en el suelo y busqué una jeringuilla —. Guarda bien la llave del sótano, Eren.

— ¡Papá! Suéltame — sollozó —. Desde la muerte de mamá estás muy raro. Por favor, ¡me haces daño!

— Eren, escúchame bien — clavé la jeringuilla en el tapón y tiré del émbolo para rellenarla de líquido —, esto te hará más fuerte y te ayudará a sobrevivir. Lo sé — atraje el brazo de Eren hacia mí.

— ¡Para, papá! ¡Para, por favor! — forcejeaba llorando —. ¡Papá!

— Tranquilo, no te dolerá. Perderás algunos recuerdos, pero para quieto — introduje la aguja en su piel y presioné el émbolo. El líquido comenzó a entrar. Eren gritaba de dolor mientras yo lo mantenía inmovilizado con mi brazo libre —. Algún día serás la esperanza de la humanidad, Eren. Cuando puedas, vuelve a casa y entra en el sótano. Recuerda que nuestro sótano es muy grande. No dejes que te engañe.

Eren cayó al suelo de rodillas, con los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas y la mirada ligeramente pérdida. Acaricié los cabellos castaños de mi hijo y deposité un beso en su frente. Lo cogí en brazos y volví al pueblo mientras buscaba un lugar seguro para esconderlo.

— Eren — le dije mientras buscaba su mirada —. El sótano, ¿de acuerdo? Encuéntralo —. Lo abracé con fuerza. Oía los gritos de la policía militar. Nos pisaban los talones. Dejé a mi hijo en el suelo, medio escondido entre las raíces de un árbol —. No hagas ruido. Te quiero mucho, Eren — lo abracé por última vez antes de salir corriendo.

(...)

 _Año 853. Ocho años más tarde. Cerca del Muro de María._

El viento golpeaba mi rostro. Los cascos de los caballos eran el único sonido a nuestro alrededor. Avanzábamos en línea recta, siguiendo el camino, despejado de titanes. Eché la mirada atrás y observé a los mocosos que formaban mi escuadrón. Tenían la mirada fija y decidida a cumplir, por fin, nuestro objetivo: recuperar el Muro de María. Habíamos tardado tres largos años en limpiar una ruta desde el distrito Karanese, situado al este del Muro de Rose, hasta el distrito de Shinganshina.

En media hora llegaríamos a la puerta destruida por el titán de la armadura. Treparíamos por los muros, nos adentraríamos en Shinganshina, limpiaríamos la ciudad de gigantes y Eren cerraría la puerta destrozada por el supertitán. Finalmente, nos dirigiríamos al sótano de la casa de Jaeger. Ese era el plan.

Una estela de humo rojo surcó el aire. Había un titán de diez metros que se acercaba por el flanco izquierdo. "Desviarnos ahora nos hará perder mucho tiempo". Braus, situada más a la derecha, iba a lanzar una bengala roja cuando se lo impedí. Con dos gestos, mandé a Kirschtein i Jaeger que fueran a por el titán. Era primordial llegar cuanto antes al muro. "Uno solo no nos detendrá".

Jean y Eren se coordinaron realmente bien. Eren se lanzó al galope hacia el titán atrayendo su atención. Lo desvió del grupo y consiguió que nos diera la espalda. Jean los alcanzó en poco tiempo, se enganchó en la nuca del gigante y le realizó un corte mortal.

Miré a Braus, asentí con la cabeza y la castaña lanzó una bengala amarilla para indicar que habíamos acabado con el peligro. Continuamos cabalgando sin descanso hasta el Muro de María.

Estábamos a un par de kilómetros de la puerta cuando nos desviamos ligeramente hacia un lado. Iban entrando titanes poco a poco por la entrada interior del muro de María. Lanzamos bengalas de humo rojas. Pocos segundos más tarde vimos bengalas verdes, señal de un cambio de rumbo de nuestro avance. No obstante, Arlelt ya había previsto esta situación en la reunión de estrategia. Me acuerdo muy bien de sus palabras: "Probablemente habrá un gran número de titanes reunidos alrededor de la puerta interior. Si nos adentráramos por esa puerta, tendríamos que combatir contra los titanes y esto provocaría una gran cantidad de bajas. En cambio, si nos desviamos un poco y trepamos el muro, evitamos un enfrentamiento directo e innecesario por el momento".

Dejé mis recuerdos atrás y vi que la primera hilera de soldados comenzaba a trepar por el muro. Giré la cabeza y pude ver que mis mocosos me seguían de cerca. Desenfundé los mangos del equipo, presioné los gatillos y me enganché al muro. Oí el sonido metálico de sus equipos. Comenzamos el ascenso.

(...)

El sol del mediodía iluminaba la ciudad medio destruida y despoblada. Desde la altura del muro, veíamos la enorme cantidad de titanes reunidos en aquel espacio tan reducido y cómo, poco a poco, se iban congregando a nuestros pies. Observé a Eren que miraba el horizonte con los dientes apretados y los ojos tristes. Jaeger apretó la llave que le colgaba del cuello con una mano. Kirschtein se acercó al mocoso de ojos verdes, le dio una palmada en el hombro y le contó algún chiste malo, al cual Eren respondió con mala cara. "Jean ha conseguido relajar al mocoso". Miré atrás y vi a Hange discutiendo con Armin, probablemente sobre el próximo movimiento a realizar. Historia y Springer estaban hablando con otros reclutas. Braus se asomaba por el muro, observando a los titanes. Me acerqué a ella. "Verás qué susto se lleva", sonreí mentalmente. La empujé con suavidad por la espalda. Movió los brazos de manera frenética para evitar caerse del muro. La cogí por los cinturones, devolviéndola a la seguridad del muro. Se sentó con un suspiro de alivio.

— ¡Casi y me mata! — dijo Braus.

— ¿Aún te dan miedo los titanes, mocosa? — pregunté con burla.

— No — frunció el ceño pensando en una respuesta conveniente —, es sólo que... — me miró con aquellos ojos grandes marrones sentada desde el suelo — ¿no le parece un desperdicio de carne todos esos titanes que exterminamos?

Me quedé sorprendido. "Esta chica no es normal. Está pensando en com... ".

— Sasha — habló Armin desde nuestra espalda —, los titanes no se pueden comer. Ya te lo he explicado varias veces.

— Nunca lo has probado — se cruzó de brazos indignada.

— Pero si... — Armin sonrió suavemente y se resignó a justificar su respuesta. Entonces, se giró y me miró a los ojos —. Cabo... — se corrigió rápidamente — Sargento Levi. Hange y yo hemos repasado la estrategia a seguir a partir de ahora. No habíamos previsto que hubiera tantos titanes, pero seguro que lo conseguiremos.

— Aligera, no tenemos todos el día — lo corté —. Mocosos, venid aquí — y el resto de mi escuadrón se reunió a mi alrededor.

— Hange y los demás oficiales, con sus respectivos escuadrones, se quedarán cerca de este muro atrayendo la mayoría de titanes hacia este lado. Así, la zona más cercana a la casa de Eren estará despejada.

— Vamos, que usaremos una estrategia parecida a la que usamos en Trost, ¿no? — comentó Jean.

— Sí — respondió Armin —. Pero tiene ligeras diferencias. Los escuadrones de Petra y de Erd nos apoyarán desde la seguridad de los muros laterales. Se dividirán en grupos reducidos para no atraer titanes — Armin nos miró seriamente —. Nosotros iremos al frente. Nos dividiremos en dos grupos: el primer grupo irá fuera del muro y evitará la entrada de nuevos titanes; el segundo grupo se quedará cerca de Eren dentro de la ciudad y entablará combate contra cualquier titán que se acerque a Eren. Mientras tanto, Eren sellará el agujero creado por el supertitán.

— ¡Bien! — Sasha se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones —. ¿Cómo nos dividimos?

— Jean y el sargento Levi irán fuera de los muros. Ellos son capaces de acabar con un titán en solitario y en un terreno adverso. Nosotros cuatro — Armin señaló a sus compañeros restantes menos Eren — estaremos en la ciudad y trabajaremos en parejas para eliminar los titanes. Usaremos la estrategia básica de señuelo y ejecutor. Sasha vendrá conmigo y Conny e Historia iréis juntos. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Asentimos con la cabeza y nos pusimos en marcha hasta llegar al extremo más al sud, justo debajo de la obertura. Allí, obtuvimos una vista absolutamente diferente a cada del lado del muro. A un lado, se encontraba la ciudad destruida, llena de titanes y cadáveres putrefactos. Al otro lado, una llanura de hierba verde salpicada de robles, pinos y abetos. Hasta se oía el piar de los pájaros. Una ráfaga de viento me agitó el cabello. Era fresco y aspiré hasta llenarme los pulmones. "Tiene un olor diferente". Me giré para dar comienzo a la misión y me di cuenta de que no era el único que miraba más allá. "Probablemente, es la primera vez que ven el paisaje que hay detrás de los muros".

— Chicos — dijo Armin para llamar nuestra atención —, los titanes parecen distraídos por Hange y el resto. — Miró a Eren —. Danos tiempo para limpiar la zona y te avisaremos con una bengala amarilla. Después transfórmate y crea un muro de cristal con el poder del titán para sellar la abertura. Sargento y Jean, lanzad también las bengalas cuando creáis que es seguro que Eren se transforme. Si alguien necesita ayuda, que lance una bengala roja — Armin nos miró uno a uno —. ¿Preparados? — mi escuadrón asintió listo para comenzar.

— Mocosos — empecé diciendo —, acordaos de que no sois héroes. No cometáis ninguna locura. Priorizad vuestras vidas, ¿entendido? — Miré a Jaeger —. Eren, no hace falta que crees un muro muy sólido por el momento. Con que impida la entrada de más titanes, será suficiente —. Me acerqué a Braus y la cogí por el hombro suavemente —. Obedece a Armin en todo, mocosa. No intentes comerte ningún titán — la solté y miré al resto —. Vamos, mocosos, está noche cenaremos todos juntos y podréis repetir.

Oí un grito de alegría proveniente de Braus y empecé el descenso por el muro. Kirschtein me seguía de cerca. Me paré justo encima del agujero en el muro y le indiqué al mocoso que no se acercase. Descendí aún más y quedé colgado en la parte superior de la abertura. No había ningún titán dentro. "Bien. Siguiente paso". Volví a subir, rodeamos el agujero por un lado y bajamos hasta tocar el suelo. A la derecha había un grupo de robles bastante cercanos y envié a Jean allí. Mientras, yo me dirigí a la izquierda. En mi banda los árboles estaban más separados y eran más pequeños. Llegué al pie de un pino, presioné los gatillos del equipo y subí a una de las ramas más altas. Estaría a unos siete u ocho metros del suelo. Miré hacia a la derecha y vi el humo del equipo EDM3D. El mocoso ya se encontraba escondido entre las copas de los robles cuando miré en su dirección.

Cogí mi pistola de bengalas, cargué un cartucho amarillo y lo disparé. "Eren, tienes vía libre. No dejaremos pasar ni uno". No tuve que esperar mucho para ver aparecer a mi primera víctima. Un titán de cuatro metros se acercaba desde mi lado. "Fácil". Caminaba con apacibilidad hacia mí. Se acercó al árbol donde yo estaba y me miró con aquella sonrisa imborrable en el rostro. Alargó ambas manos para intentar cogerme. Enganché los pistones al tronco del árbol, descendí esquivando sus dedos y mis pies tocaron su frente. Ejecuté un salto girando en el aire grácilmente, preparé mis espadas y le corté la nuca. Me impulsé desde su espalda hacia arriba y accioné el equipo para volver subir. "Uno menos".

Miré a Kirschtein, que estaba entretenido con dos titanes. Realizó correctamente una maniobra y uno de ellos cayó muerto al suelo. El otro tardó poco en tener el mismo destino. Se oyó un ruido sordo a mis espaldas. Una línea de vapor ascendía a los cielos. "Eren se ha transformado". Devolví la vista al frente. Se acercaban tres titanes hacia mí. Moví mis dedos entre los gatillos de las espadas, preparándome. "No quedará ni uno", pensé lanzándome contra ellos.

(...)

Horas más tarde, había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de titanes que había exterminado. Desde lo alto de las murallas, regresábamos de nuestra misión. A nuestra espalda, el sol se ponía. Armin, Historia y Conny iban detrás de mí extenuados y magullados. Jean, Eren y yo íbamos a la par. No obstante, Eren, en su forma humana, llevaba en brazos a Sasha. La castaña estaba encogida con una brecha en la cabeza y la pierna rota. "Sigue viva". Arlelt se acercó por detrás de nosotros y tropezó. Jean evitó su caída cogiéndolo por el brazo.

— Lo... lo siento — Armin se apoyó en Jean y desvió la vista hacia un lado —. Ha sido mi culpa que Sasha haya salido herida. He fallado y, por eso, el titán ha...

— Cállate, mocoso. Lo importante es que sigue viva — respondí con brusquedad.

— Vamos, Armin — comenzó a decir Sasha asomando la cabeza por encima del hombro de Eren —, te perdono si me das la mitad de tu cena — esbozó una gran sonrisa.

Los mocosos sonrieron por la broma de Sasha. Arlelt murmuró un gracias con la cabeza agachada. Continuamos caminando hasta reunirnos con el resto de escuadrones. Nos encontramos con ellos en la intersección entre los muros de Shinganshina y María. Hange nos saludó con la mano, agitándola como si le fuera la vida en ello. Algunos soldados observaron nuestra llegada. Otros continuaron con la mirada perdida, pensando en sus compañeros caídos.

— ¡Ha sido todo un éxito, chicos! — gritó Hange cuando nos acercamos —. Lo habéis conseguido. Hemos cerrado la grieta del muro. Ahora, volvamos al campamento para descansar. Mañana continuaremos con la misión — se giró para dar las órdenes de empezar el descenso del muro.

(...)

La sala de reuniones de los oficiales era fría. Los muros de piedra sin ventanas no dejaba pasar ni el viento ni el calor. El suelo de madera era antiguo, pero limpio. "Por suerte". Varios de los oficiales al mando estábamos sentados alrededor de la mesa central. Me froté las manos mientras hablábamos del éxito de la misión de hoy.

— La capa de cristal que ha creado Eren no deja pasar ningún titán — comenté —. Aunque mañana tendríamos que reforzarla. A pesar de que Braus está incapacitada, podremos defender a Eren sin problemas.

— De todos modos — intervino Hange —, enviaremos los escuadrones de Petra y Erd para que os ayuden, igual que hoy.

— Hange, el escuadrón de Erd ha quedado reducido en la mitad y el de Petra a una tercera parte — comentó Mike —. Deberíamos enviar a otros grupos. Los escuadrones de Nanaba y Greger casi no han sufrido bajas. Ellos los pueden sustituir.

— Mierda — soltó Hange —. ¿Tantos han muerto?

De repente, la tensión en el ambiente aumentó. Nos miramos los unos a los otros pensando en la cantidad de compañeros que perdíamos al ir avanzando. Erwin removió algunos papeles, nos miró a todos y comenzó a hablar.

— Recapitulando, mañana brindaremos protección a Eren para que pueda reforzar el muro de cristal. Al igual que hoy, para evitar pérdidas, se atraerá la atención de los titanes a un lado del muro. Mike, te encargas de decirle a Nanaba y Greger que serán los grupos de apoyo. Levi, cuando creas que el muro es suficientemente grueso, da una señal con la bengala verde y procederemos a cerrar la abertura creada por el titán de la armadura usando la misma estrategia — Erwin se levantó de la silla dando por terminada la reunión —. Dormid tanto como podáis. Mañana será un día largo.

Salimos de aquella sala congelada. Me dirigí hacia la estancia que usábamos como enfermería. Los mocosos estarían allí, cuidando de Braus. Recorrí unos cuantos pasillos del cuartel que utilizábamos como refugio. Empujé la puerta y olor a medicinas y sangre golpeó mi nariz. Entré y me dirigí hacia la cama donde estaba Sasha. Los mocosos estaban bastante contentos pese a las circunstancias que nos rodeaban. La castaña tenía la boca llena de la cena, llevaba un vendaje en la frente y la pierna enyesada. Eren y Jean estaban a un lado de la cama hablando con ella. Historia y Armin estaban sentados al otro lado. Me acerqué para hablar con ellos. Le pregunté a la mocosa qué tal estaba y luego les conté la misión de mañana. Todos asintieron de acuerdo con el plan. Di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi "cama". "O sea, una puta manta en el suelo".

Una vez allí, me quité la chaqueta, el pañuelo, las correas, las botas y la camisa. Dejé mis prendas bien dobladas a un lado. Capté un suave movimiento a mi espalda y sentí una mano fría y pequeña en mi hombro. Miré y me encontré con Petra. Delineó mi brazo suavemente con su dedo índice. Luego, se acercó a mí y depositó un beso suave en mi cuello. Fue dejando pequeños besos por mi cuello y mi hombro mientras sus manos tocaban mi pecho y abdomen. Le cogí las manos para separarla de mí.

— Hoy no, Petra — la miré a los ojos —. Estoy agotado.

— Pero, Levi — vi cómo tragaba saliva —, te necesito — me apretó las manos —. Sólo un poco —. Los ojos se le humedecieron, a punto de llorar —. Es que, hoy... ellos... yo, supongo que, debería... — se llevó una mano a la boca y me dio la espalda.

La abracé por detrás y besé su cabello cobrizo. "Busca consuelo por la muertes de los soldados a su cargo". Froté su cuerpo con suavidad. La oí sollozar y sus lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Pasaron unos minutos y la arrastré conmigo a mi "cama". Le quité la chaqueta, las correas y las botas. La acuné entre mis brazos, ofreciéndole consuelo. Poco a poco se fue relajando.

— Te quiero, Levi — murmuró Petra antes de dormirse.

Yo no respondí.

(...)

Dos días más tarde, aún corría por los tejados de casas abandonadas exterminando los titanes que quedaron encerrados en Shinganshina. Presioné el gatillo, los cables salieron disparados y crucé la calle de un salto directo hacia mi siguiente víctima. El titán, de unos 12 metros, se fijó en mi presencia y lanzó un puñetazo en mi dirección. Lo esquivé y su mano quedó encallada entre los escombros del tejado. Me subí por su brazo, enganché el cable en su nuca y realicé un corte profundo. El gigante se desplomó muerto.

Dos titanes más pequeños se acercaron hacia a mí. Me dirigí a su encuentro. Enganché un cable del equipo en el brazo de un titán y el otro cable en el brazo del otro titán, justo para pasar por en medio de los dos gigantes. "Esto va a ser divertido". Presioné el gas, acercándome rápidamente al peligro. Los titanes estiraron sus manos para cogerme cuando pasaba entre los dos. Chocaron y cayeron al suelo como el amasijo de carne que eran. Desenganché los cables, di una vuelta en el aire y acabé con ellos.

Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor. Los escuadrones iban avanzando, poco a poco, pero con seguridad. Cada vez quedaban menos monstruos. Kirschtein se paró a unos tejados más al norte, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. Arlelt apareció justo detrás suyo y señaló otro titán. Eren, un poco separado de ellos, asintió con la cabeza y se fue en busca del titán. Unos segundos después, el rubio y el castaño ceniza siguieron a Jaeger. Sacudí mi cabeza y volví a centrarme en mi trabajo. Apreté los mangos del equipo y fui en busca de mi siguiente víctima.

(...)

Apartaron otra viga de madera del suelo y la dejaron con el resto de escombros. Otro grupo de soldados quitaron más tochos y rocas esparcidos por el suelo. Intentaban despejar la entrada del edificio. "Un poco más y podremos entrar en la casa de Jaeger". Eren estaba a mi lado mirando su casa. Aunque tenía el rostro sereno y tranquilo, no paraba de mover los dedos. Se llevó una mano al cuello, toqueteando el cordón del cual colgaba la llave del sótano. Hange, impaciente, entró en la casa medio derruida. Poco después salió y nos hizo gestos con las manos para que entráramos. Eren comenzó a caminar de manera insegura.

— Oye, mocoso — dije, y el castaño se giró para mirarme —, tómate el tiempo que necesites, ¿de acuerdo? Recuperar el muro de María ha sido todo un éxito.

Eren asintió con la cabeza. Empecé a andar seguido de Jaeger, Arlelt y Kirschtein. Pasamos al lado de Hange y entramos en la cocina. Había una neblina de polvo en toda la estancia que acentuaba el aire tétrico del lugar. A mi derecha había un sofá, con una manta sin doblar y dos cojines. En el centro de la sala había una mesa coja con algunas sillas a su alrededor. Al fondo, la cocina propiamente dicha, algunas encimeras bastante intactas, el fregadero y varios armarios. Había algunos platos, vasos y cubiertos en una de las encimeras. Más allá, había una chimenea llena de leña a medio quemar y con dos fotografías enmarcadas en la repisa. En el suelo, un jarrón roto con flores secas a su alrededor.

Jaeger se acercó al hogar y cogió una de las fotografías con las manos. La apretó entre sus dedos hasta que el cristal se resquebrajó. Se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos se empañaron. No tuve que acercarme para saber quiénes aparecían en la imagen. Eren acarició una parte del retrato con el pulgar. Arlelt se acercó por detrás, le puso la mano en el hombro y apoyó su cabeza contra él. El rubio habló en voz baja con él durante algunos minutos. Al final, Eren decidió quitar el marco de la fotografía y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se giró hacia nosotros.

Jaeger abrió una puerta y lo seguimos por un pasillo. Una de las paredes estaba medio derruida; no obstante, un grupo de soldados ya había retirado gran parte de los escombros. Giramos a la izquierda y bajamos por unas escaleras. El mocoso cogió una lámpara de aceite y la encendió. Nos encontramos con un pequeño sótano lleno de cajas, muebles viejos y víveres, entre otras cosas. Al final de la estancia había una puerta cerrada con llave. Eren le dio la lámpara a Arlelt, se desató el cordel con la llave y la introdujo en la cerradura. "Ahí van todas nuestras esperanzas".

La puerta se abrió mostrando el oculto secreto de su interior.

* * *

 **Hola a todos!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y hayáis disfrutado leyendo!**

 **Como habréis visto, la historia está ambientada en el mundo de Shingeki no kyojin, pero no todo ha pasado de la misma manera que en el manga! De ahí que algunas veces habrá parecidos. Para aclarar un poco, digamos que mi historia es casi igual que el manga hasta la batalla de Trost y el juicio posterior. A partir del juicio, el manga y mi fic siguen caminos diferentes (o eso espero XDDD)**

 **Bueno, qué os ha gustado más? Qué no os ha gustado? Qué habrá en el sótano? :DD Espero que me escribáis algún review con vuestra opinión. Ya sabéis que será bien recibida. La espero! Muchos besos!**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Txelleta**


	2. ¿Qué hay en el sótano?

**Iris de acero**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. ¿Qué hay en el sótano?**

* * *

Estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio con los codos apoyados sobre mis rodillas y escondiendo la cabeza entre mis manos. "Esto es un puto desastre. Somos gilipollas". Hange volvía a repasar, por enésima vez, los libros de la estantería. Todos eran libros de medicina: anatomía humana, enfermedades comunes, epidemias, pestes, hierbas medicinales, medicina natural, fisiología, tratamientos para enfermedades respiratorias, digestivas, lesiones, traumas y un sinfín más. "Mierda, mierda y mierda". Oía los sollozos de Eren en algún lugar de la estancia. El mocoso estaba frustrado y dolido. Se sentía engañado, como todos nosotros. "Todos confiábamos en encontrar en este mugriento y asqueroso sitio la solución a los titanes. ¿Y qué obtenemos? Una completa decepción".

Golpeé el escritorio con el puño para descargar parte de mi rabia. Escuché cómo los sollozos del mocoso aumentaron por un momento. "Eren se siente culpable porque no hay nada en este jodido sótano". Jean continuaba reconfortando a Eren, dándole palmadas y murmurando en su oído. Oí claramente cómo Kirschtein me llamaba enano insensible y Eren le refutó sus palabras. Me pareció raro no ver al rubio junto a su amigo. Arlelt, que se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, caminaba con parsimonia arriba y abajo, examinando la habitación tranquilamente. Se paró al lado del ajedrez y toqueteó las piezas.

"No sé qué coño mira en este sitio tan mugriento y pequeño. Ya hemos inspeccionado toda la zona y aquí no hay nada". En aquel despacho había tres estanterías delante de mí, una silla, en la cual estaba yo sentado, un escritorio, una chimenea con un reloj colgado en la pared a la derecha, un baúl y un tablero de ajedrez a la izquierda. Lo habíamos registrado todo, esperando encontrar la fórmula mágica. "Y no está". Arlelt abrió el baúl, que habíamos forzado antes y volvió a examinar su contenido: una escopeta del calibre 12, varios cartuchos de pólvora y un par de antorchas.

Petra y Nifa aparecieron por las escaleras. Nos observaron y comprendieron la situación. Hange les gesticuló para que se marcharan de la habitación. Nifa asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta. Por el contrario, Petra se acercó a mí, apoyó una mano en mi hombro e intentó consolarme. Me levanté con brusquedad, apartándola. Le lancé una mirada furibunda. "Ahora no es el jodido momento". Petra era otro asunto que tenía que aclarar.

— Aquí no hay nada — solté rompiendo el silencio —. Ya podemos irnos.

— Levi, aún no estamos seguros — comentó Hange girándose y dejando por un momentos los libros —. Hay que mirar con más detenimiento...

— No hay una puta fórmula mágica, cuatro ojos. Mira dónde coño estamos; en un jodido despacho de un médico. Ya se ha hablado, más de una vez, que el poder que tiene Eren podría ser heredado de sus padres.

— Tampoco estamos seguros de esa teoría...

— Tsk. ¿Acaso ves algo aquí? — me crucé de brazos, claramente cabreado.

— Sargento — dijo Arlelt —, con el máximo respeto, pero ¿no le parece raro que haya una chimenea en un sótano? Creo que es poco habitual, y la casa de Eren únicamente tenía una salida de humo, que está justo en la parte opuesta de la casa. Es poco probable que este tubo de aquí — señaló la parte superior del hogar — se conecte con el que está en la cocina. Además, ¿por qué el doctor Jaeger tenía una escopeta? ¿De quién o de qué tenía que protegerse? — Respiró tranquilamente y cogió una de las antorchas — ¿Y las antorchas? Podríamos pensar que es para iluminarse, no obstante — Armin la dejó en su sitio y miró la sala — aquí no hay ningún sitio donde apoyarlas. En cambio, en el escritorio hay una lámpara de aceite. ¿Quién usaría una antorcha cuando tiene una lámpara? — se acercó al ajedrez —. La disposición de este tablero de ajedrez también es misteriosa. Tanto las piezas blancas como las negras tienen una jugada de apertura, pero los cuatro alfiles se eliminan entre ellos y... — nos miró al resto con una media sonrisa pícara mientras levantaba el tablero y dejaba caer todas las piezas al suelo —. Los alfiles están pegados. Es extraño, ¿no?

"Jodido mocoso listo" pensé sin evitar sonreír. "Espero que tenga razón". Hange gritó de alegría y se acercó a Armin rápidamente para desentablar el misterio. Eren se secó las lágrimas y sonrió a Jean con alegría. Éste le devolvió la sonrisa. Me giré hacia Petra y le indiqué que subiéramos las escaleras.

Subimos las escaleras, llegando a la planta baja de la casa, donde se encontraba un escuadrón a la espera de órdenes. Los saludé con la cabeza y seguí hasta encontrar una habitación vacía. Le abrí la puerta a Petra para que entrara y la cerré detrás de mí. Miré a la pelirroja, pero su mirada se encontraba perdida en los insignificantes detalles de la habitación. Se frotaba las manos, mostrando inquietud en su comportamiento. "Está nerviosa". Petra me miró un momento a los ojos y después apartó la vista avergonzada. Me acerqué a ella para tranquilizarla. Le toqué la cara con mis dedos, acariciándola. Pasé el pulgar por sus labios, deslicé mi mano hasta su nuca y recorrí el espacio que nos separaba hasta besarla. Sus pequeñas manos se apoyaron en mi pecho y arrugó mi chaqueta entre sus dedos. La presioné contra mi cuerpo mientras introducía mi lengua dentro de su boca. La besé hasta hartarme. Luego, me separé de sus labios, toqué su pelo y acompañé su cabeza hasta mi hombro.

— Petra, te lo he dicho muchas veces: no quiero muestras de afecto en público — comenté con un tono tranquilo y bajo sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello —. No tenemos una relación de pareja. Eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca.

— Lo sé, Levi. Lo siento mucho — se aferró con más fuerza a mí.

— No te preocupes — me la quité de encima —. Vuelve con tu grupo y avisa que estaremos más tiempo del previsto. Organiza una salida de aprovisionamiento, tal vez nos quedemos un par de días aquí.

— Entendido — Petra realizó el saludo militar —. No le defraudaré.

Se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y, antes de desaparecer, me dirigió una última mirada afligida. Me supo mal por ella, pero Petra tenía que comprender que nuestra relación nunca perduraría.

(...)

Media hora más tarde, el grupo se reunió en el sótano y Armin empezó a desvelar sus conclusiones. Revisó otra vez los papeles que había escrito y Hange le hizo un par de comentarios. "Armin tiene el ceño fruncido. Hay algo que no le encaja". El rubio se miró a la mujer, asintió con la cabeza y se levantó dispuesto a hablar.

— Creo que lo he resuelto. Tal y como os he mostrado antes, los alfiles están colocados en una posición muy concreta y permanente, cosa que indica que hay un mensaje oculto en su posición. Los dos blancos están en las casillas A2 y D5, y los negros, en B3 y E6. Después de varios intentos, he visto que si se ordenan los números según el abecedario, se obtiene una hora: 23:56. El primer instinto que hemos tenido Hange y yo ha sido modificar la hora del reloj de la chimenea. Al hacerlo, nos hemos dado cuenta de que el reloj está clavado en la pared y nos ha sido imposible descolgarlo. Cuando hemos puesto la hora, hemos oído un corriente de agua interno que nos ha dado la certeza de que íbamos por buen camino. Aún así, no ha habido ninguna modificación visible dentro de la habitación. Entonces he vuelto a dirigir mi atención a los números. Si los organizamos con cualquier otra combinación no sale ninguna hora coherente, así que la única solución es buscar otro mensaje. ¿Qué hay en esta habitación en abundancia que también aparece en el ajedrez? — Armin hizo una pequeña pausa dramática —. ¡Letras! Las estanterías están plagadas de libros. Así que tenemos cuatro letras por ordenar: A, B, D y E. En el ajedrez, siempre se empieza con las blancas y luego van las negras, o sea, ADBE — se acercó a la estantería, sacó un libro y nos lo enseñó — "ADBE: Aplicación y diagnóstico bronquial y estomacal". Aunque eso es solo mi teoría. En la práctica hemos probado todas las combinaciones posibles y antes nos hemos pasado un buen rato buscando entre las estanterías hasta encontrar la pista en este libro — sonrió —. No obstante, lo importante no es el libro, sino su sitio — nos hizo gestos para que nos acercáramos —. En la pared, hay una palanca bien escondida. Creo que si tiramos de ella, lo habremos solucionado.

— ¿A qué esperamos? — soltó Kirschtein con impaciencia.

— Bueno — Arlelt se rascó la nuca —, nosotros ya lo hemos intentado y no tenemos fuerza suficiente. Está un poco oxidada.

Acto seguido, Eren y Jean se pelearon por tirar de la palanca. Arlelt se apartó divertido, dejándoles el momento de gloria.

— Bien hecho, Arlelt — le felicité.

— Gracias, Sargento.

Al final, ninguno de los dos mocosos consiguió tirar de la palanca. "Lo que hay que ver. Vaya par de inútiles". Me acerqué a ellos, los aparté y metí la mano entre los libros para palpar la barra. Justo en la base había una rosca. La apreté, tiré de la palanca y el mecanismo se accionó. Escuchamos el sonido que produce el agua al caer. Nos apartamos de las estanterías, expectantes.

Todos nos sorprendimos al comprobar que las estanterías no se movieron ni un centímetro. Entonces, un ruido proveniente de la pared de la chimenea atrajo nuestra atención. Una fracción de la pared junto con el hogar se había abierto, igual que una puerta, dejando en su lugar un hueco oscuro. Arlelt, curioso, cogió la lámpara de aceite, la encendió y se acercó a la abertura. Extendió el brazo y se iluminaron unas escaleras que terminaban en un pasadizo. Mandé a Kirschtein a buscar lámparas de aceite para explorar el túnel. Estábamos dispuestos a descender al mismísimo infierno para encontrar una pista.

(...)

Veinte minutos más tarde, seguíamos caminando por aquel túnel asqueroso, frío, mohoso e interminable. "¿Acaso este jodido agujero infectado de bichos no tiene fin?". El grupo que habíamos bajado para explorar el túnel estaba compuesto por Hange, Eren, Jean, Armin y yo. Habíamos avisado de la expedición al resto de soldados y, en caso de no volver al anochecer, enviarían una patrulla a buscarnos. Hange y Armin encabezaban la marcha, hablando animadamente. El rubio llevaba una de las antorchas sin encender en la mano. Hange se paró en seco y nos miró con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Señaló la oscuridad, dio unos cuantos pasos más y logramos ver la silueta de una puerta. "Por fin, joder". Los mocosos corrieron hacia la entrada. Eren introdujo la llave del sótano, por segunda vez, y la abrió. El olor a cerrado y a putrefacción nos golpeó la nariz con fuerza. Esperamos unos segundos, aguantando la respiración, intentando detectar algún movimiento o sonido en aquel nuevo espacio. "Y para no morir asfixiados, de paso". Hange fue la primera en cansarse de esperar y se acercó con una lámpara en la mano. Extendió el brazo a través del umbral de la puerta para iluminar la sala.

Fuimos entrando poco a poco detrás de Hange. La sala era amplia, pero de techo bajo, y la luz no alcanzaba el extremo opuesto. Las paredes debieron de ser, en el pasado, de color blanco, pero ahora la suciedad imperaba en aquel lugar, ennegreciéndolo todo a nuestro alrededor. "Este sitio está muy sucio". A ambos lados de la sala había un sinfín de armarios y librerías. Entre ellos había escritorios y mesas con papeles, lápices, lámparas y objetos quirúrgicos. Estaban desparramados por el lugar, dejando constancia de que el abandono fue de improvisto y el trabajo que se estaba realizando en la sala quedó en el olvido. En el centro de la habitación, había varias mesas metálicas de disección y unos contenedores rectangulares del tamaño de un humano que parecían cofres o acuarios. Algunos eran de madera y otros de vidrio. Estos últimos mostraban su contenido: cadáveres de jóvenes y niños. "Ahora ya sabemos de dónde viene el olor".

Ninguno de nosotros apartó la mirada ante aquella escena, una pequeña ventaja de formar parte del cuerpo de exploración. Estábamos demasiado acostumbrados a ver muertos. "Aunque no tan jóvenes".

El grupo empezó a examinar la sala sin alejarnos de la entrada. Una estructura metálica unida a la pared y al suelo captó la atención de Arlelt. Se acercó a la estructura, que tenía forma prismática y medía poco más de un metro de altura. Tenía una abertura en el centro que estaba llena de un fluido amarillento. Armin introdujo la mano y olisqueó el líquido. "Aceite..." murmuró. Abrió la lámpara que llevaba, cogió la antorcha, la encendió y la lanzó por el hueco. Segundos más tarde, la habitación se iluminó revelando la enorme amplitud del lugar. "Menudo sistema de iluminación. ¿Cómo coño lo habrán montado?".

— ¿Cómo sabías que no se incendiaria la sala? — le pregunté al rubio.

— Pues... — titubeó a la vez que se rascó la nuca — no lo sabía. Me arriesgué — contestó encogiendo los hombros.

Sonreí mentalmente y me giré hacia el resto para dar instrucciones.

— Bien, mocosos, id con cuidado y avisad si necesitáis ayud... ¡Hange! — grité. La aludida dio un respingo y dejó de manosear un cadáver estirado encima de una mesa.

— Está caliente, Levi — respondió con los ojos brillantes señalando el cuerpo.

Armin, tan curioso como siempre, se acercó a Hange rápidamente y comenzaron a discutir mientras examinaban el muerto. Eren y Jean se miraron y decidieron recorrer la sala. Yo me resigné a captar su atención y también opté por husmear la habitación. "Definitivamente no quiero escuchar parlotear a esos dos".

El suelo de piedra blanca estaba lleno de polvo, al igual que la mayoría de superficies a la vista. "Qué asco. Está claro que hace tiempo que nadie se pasea por aquí, porque este sitio necesita una limpieza urgente". Observé mis inmediaciones. Justo delante de mí había unos cuantos armarios y estanterías en la pared, un escritorio con utensilios, una mesa de disección, otra en la que había un cuerpo encima, unas cuantas cajas de cristal rotas con algunos cadáveres o trozos de estos. "No quiero imaginar lo que hay dentro de esos armarios". Había algún muerto tirado por el suelo, como si el Dr. Jaeger hubiera tenido que salir a toda prisa dejando el trabajo a medias. A algunos cuerpos les faltaban partes: uno o ambos brazos, alguna pierna o parte de ella, la cabeza, la mitad inferior, la superior... Además, había sangre seca y entrañas alrededor de las heridas. "Una vista absolutamente maravillosa", pensé sarcásticamente. Me acerqué para tocar un cadáver sin la mitad inferior del cuerpo. Estaba demacrado por la descomposición y había un charco de putrefacción a su alrededor. Me coloqué unos guantes que llevaba en el bolsillo y tragué saliva al darme cuenta de que era un niño castaño de unos seis o siete años. "Está frío, absolutamente rígido y huele fatal". A dos pasos, había otro sin cabeza. También era un crío. Le cogí la mano. "Igual que el anterior: frío, rígido y a medio descomponer." pensé.

"El cadáver que ha tocado antes Hange no estaba putrefacto. Además, estaba caliente". Impulsado por mi intuición, decidí buscar un cadáver sin descomponer. Me desplacé hacia mi izquierda y lo encontré encima de una mesa de disección. Era más mayor que los otros dos, pero todavía era joven. Tenía el aspecto de un chico de trece o catorce años. Tenía el cabello castaño y estaba desnudo. "¿Sólo experimentaba con niños? ¿Por qué? ¿Más fáciles de controlar? O...". Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda junto con un recuerdo desagradable. Lo deseché de mi mente y me volví a centrar en aquel misterio. Alargué la mano para tocarlo. Desprendía un calor agradable. Le flexioné la mano sin ninguna dificultad. No estaba rígido ni medio descompuesto. "No huele mal" pensé olisqueándolo. Comprobé si respiraba. "Negativo". Luego, si el corazón le latía. "No está vivo, pero ¿está muerto?". Una cosa estaba clara, el cuerpo se conservaba mejor. Saqué una de mis espadas y le realicé un corte en la mano. Sangró suavemente, expulsó algo de humo y luego la herida se cerró. Pero el chico no despertó.

"Es probable que el doctor Jaeger hiciera experimentos con humanos para intentar crear titanes. ¿Serían aquellos otros críos seccionados experimentos fallidos? Quién sabe". Volví sobre mis pasos hasta volver al escritorio. Entre los objetos que podía reconocer, había unos cuantos papeles encima la mesa, lápices, vasos de precipitados, tubos de ensayo, pipetas, matraces, bisturís, tijeras, pinzas y montones de botellas con etiquetas.

Curioseé los papeles. Había informes, anotaciones y lo que parecía ser un diario de los progresos. Uno de los botes estaba tumbado y había derramado su contenido sobre algunos informes, manchándolos. "¿El Dr. Jaeger no se dio cuenta? ¿O ha entrado otra persona antes que nosotros a curiosear?". Las manchas estaban secas y el bote estaba vacío. "El contenido se ha evaporado hace mucho tiempo". Dejé aquel frasco en su lugar bien puesto, cogí un informe limpio al azar y comencé a leer.

 _Nombre: Alger Metzler_

 _Fecha de nacimiento: 23 de junio de 838_

 _Lugar de nacimiento: Muralla de María. Tübingen._

 _Progenitores: Riter y Senta Metzler_

 _Causa de la muerte en el nacimiento: "Fallo cardíaco"._

 _24 de junio 838_

 _Inyección intravenosa de Ang. 3 ml. Alimentación cada 4 horas. Contenedor D7: vacío._

Abrí los ojos ligeramente sorprendido. Aquel dato no tenía sentido. "Si el niño está muerto, ¿por qué coño lo alimenta cada 4 horas? ¿O acaso el crío no estaba muerto?". Seguí leyendo.

 _25 de junio de 838_

 _Inyección intravenosa de Ang. 4 ml. Alimentación cada 4 horas. Contenedor D7: vacío._

 _26 de junio de 838_

 _Inyección intra. de Ang. 4 ml + Etc. 0.25 ml. Alimentación: 4 horas. Contenedor D7: vacío._

 _27 de junio de 838_

 _Inyección intra. de Ang. 4 ml + Etc. 0.5 ml. Alimenta..._

"¿Inyección de qué? No entiendo una mierda". Miré por encima del escritorio a ver si encontraba alguna botella con una de las sustancias mencionadas. No tuve suerte. "Tal vez en el frasco esté el nombre completo y en los informes sólo hay la abreviatura que utiliza el Dr. Jaeger. Esto es trabajo para el mocoso rubio, no para mí". Dejé escapar un suave suspiro, miré por encima el resto de páginas y decidí pasar al final para ver si había cambios.

 _9 de mayo de 845_

 _Contenedor D7: llena de TLS. Sin cambios._

 _Cuerpo: temperatura estable (37 ºC). No hay respiración, no hay latidos. Inyec. I. de HFG 10 ml + 5 ml KJN._

 _10 de mayo de 845_

 _Contenedor D7: llena de TLS. Sin cambios._

 _Cuerpo: temperatura estable (37 ºC). No hay respiración, no hay latidos. Inyec. I. de HFG..._

Suspiré y dejé de leer el informe indescifrable para mí. "Aquí se lo pasará bien Hange, no yo. Tsk". Decidí buscar el contenedor D7 por los alrededores. Me desplacé unos cuantos metros hacia mi derecha. Encontré la caja de vidrio o, como lo llamaba el doctor, contenedor. Estaba abierto. Dentro había un cadáver de un crío de unos catorce o quince años y alrededor de éste un líquido verdoso que lo cubría parcialmente. El mocoso estaba desnudo, como todos los cuerpos que había visto hasta el momento, y había una mascarilla oscura a su lado. Introduje la mano con algo de asco en el contenedor y toqué la cara de aquél chico aún con los guantes puestos. Estaba caliente, blandito y algo viscoso. "Joder, qué asco". Comprobé si respiraba y si le latía el corazón. Nada.

— Levi — oí que me llamaba Hange por la espalda —, hay un montón de documentación sobre los experimentos que se estaban realizando. Desconozco qué información será útil, pero luego iré a buscar un equipo para llevarnos todos los papeles que podamos. Y ahora ven a ver esto — dijo girándose —. Los mocosos han encontrado algo de su gusto — y me sonrió pícaramente.

Seguí a Hange hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Eren, Jean y Armin miraban embobados el contenido de una caja de cristal absolutamente hermética. Dentro había una chica de su misma edad. Estaba sumergida en el mismo líquido verdoso que había visto antes y llevaba una máscara negra que le cubría la nariz y la boca. La mocosa tenía el pelo negro hasta los pies, la piel blanca, los ojos cerrados y estaba desnuda. "Mocosos pervertidos". No podía negar que la chica era atractiva y comprendía las miradas indecentes de los mocosos.

— Qué lástima... — murmuró Jean sin apartar la mirada del contenedor.

— Hay otras cajas de cristal como éstas. Pero algunas están rotas y otras abiertas — señaló Armin —. Ésta está completamente cerrada. Podríamos abrirla.

— ¿Si la sacamos y se transforma en titán o en algo peor, qué haremos? ¿Matarla? — preguntó Eren acariciando el cristal.

— Probablemente esté muerta, mocoso. Os dejo abrir la caja, pero antes aseguraos de que la chica no es peligrosa. Además, tened cuidado con el líquido verdoso. Podría ser tóxico o nocivo. ¡Yo que sé! No tengo ni puta idea — contesté.

Arlelt asintió y salió corriendo en busca de los informes para conocer la peligrosidad de la mocosa y el líquido de aspecto extraño. Hange lo siguió.

— ¿Os gusta este cuerpo femenino y desnudo? — pregunté con socarronería a los dos mocosos que quedaban.

Eren y Jean se sonrojaron ligeramente, dejaron de mirarla y se fueron a curiosear a otro lado. Por el contrario, yo me quedé observándola. Tenía los ojos rasgados con unas pestañas largas. "Unas facciones exóticas". Nunca había visto una persona con aquellos rasgos. Me apoyé suavemente en el cristal mientras la miraba. "¿De dónde habrá sacado el padre de Eren tantas personas? La mayoría son niños". Probablemente en la documentación sepamos de dónde los conseguía o quién se los traía. "Tal vez usaba niños que nadie echaría de menos. Niños abandonados o de las ciudades subterráneas". Un sabor amargo me recorrió la boca.

Sacudí la cabeza levemente y volví a centrarme en la realidad. Miré otra vez a la mocosa, que parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Su piel era pálida y parecía suave. Daban ganas de acariciarla. Los ojos cerrados estaban cubiertos por unas pestañas largas, tupidas y negras. "¿De qué color serían tus ojos, chica? ¿Marrones como Sasha? ¿Azules como Historia? ¿Verdes como Eren? ¿También tienes nombre como ese chico de antes?". Busqué en el contenedor el número para intentar identificarla más tarde. Me agaché y lo vi: G2. "Sólo hay que buscar un informe que ponga G2 entre un montón de documentación. Será fácil", pensé sarcásticamente.

Hange llegó a mi lado con los ojos brillantes de expectación. Se agachó, gateó hasta encontrar una pequeña palanca y la estiró. El contenedor comenzó a vaciarse. Hange se frotó las manos y casi podía verla babear.

— Abrámoslo — dijo con la misma voz que un niño cuando ve un pastel de chocolate recién salido del horno.

— ¿Estás segura de que no es peligrosa? — Me crucé de brazos esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó.

"Es una impaciente" pensé. Pasado un minuto, el contenedor quedó vacío completamente y Hange levantó la tapa de cristal a base de fuerza bruta. Dejó la tapa a un lado, apoyada en el lateral del contenedor. La loca metió medio cuerpo dentro de la caja de cristal y le quitó la mascarilla a la mocosa. Lanzó la máscara al suelo sin cuidado. Entonces, acercó tanto su cara a la de la chica que perdió el equilibrio. Yo reaccioné a tiempo y la cogí antes de que se cayera encima de la mocosa. No obstante, durante la acción, su pie golpeó la tapa y ésta cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos con un sonoro crujido.

— ¡Ups! Gracias, enano — dijo la cuatro ojos recuperando el equilibrio. Sus manos sucias me tocaron la chaqueta.

— Vigila un poco más, loca — solté irritado. "No me gusta que me llamen enano y menos que me ensucien la ropa". Intenté quitarme un pedazo de masa viscosa con el dorso de la mano.

Hange no contestó al insulto. Tiró de mi manga para llamar mi atención y señaló el interior del contenedor.

Unos preciosos ojos de color acero captaron toda mi atención.

* * *

 **Hola a todos! ^^**

 **Primero quiero daros las gracias a todos aquellos que me habéis puesto fav, follow o escrito algún review ^^ ¡Me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo! Me encantaría contestar a todos los comentarios pero no puedo dirigirme a vosotros si vuestro review es anónimo u.u' (Si ponéis un review desde la cuenta de fanfiction os daré respuestas personalizadas ^^). Por cierto, esto es un LevixMikasa, aunque ahora parezca un poco LevixPetra xD**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Qué parte os ha gustado más? ¿Cúal menos? Si hay algo que no se entiende, decídmelo y lo arreglo xD ¡Espero que me escribáis algún comentario con vuestra opinión! ¡Muchos besos!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Txelleta**


	3. Obedeciendo órdenes

**Iris de acero**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Obedeciendo órdenes**

* * *

"¡Mierda, está viva!" pensé al ver aquella mocosa con los ojos abiertos. Aparté a Hange de la caja, saqué mis espadas y me preparé para el combate. Un sudor frío me recorrió la espalda. No ocurrió nada. La chica nos miraba desde dentro del contenedor, sin moverse. "¿No va a atacarnos?".

— Parece inofensiva, Levi — comentó la cuatro ojos volviendo a cogerme del brazo con esas manos sucias.

Ya me imaginaba lo que estaba pensando la loca. Le indiqué que se apartara y me acerqué a la mocosa con cautela. Sus ojos siguieron mis movimientos. No obstante, ella continuaba inmóvil. Enfundé las espadas e introduje una mano dentro de la cápsula donde ella descansaba, lentamente, procurando no asustarla. Le toqué la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. A través del guante sentí su piel caliente y viscosa. "Tal vez sea un titán o ¿un humano modificado?". Desplacé mi mano hasta sus labios finos y rojizos. Los reseguí con los dedos. La mocosa continuó quieta. "No parece que tenga ganas de devorarme". La chica seguía el recorrido de mi mano con los ojos. Le acaricié el cuello con delicadeza y la mocosa se encogió ligeramente con una sonrisita en los labios. "Tiene cosquillas" pensé divertido.

— ¡Sargento Levi! — irrumpió Eren acercándose con los otros dos mocosos.

La chica giró la cabeza bruscamente buscando el origen del grito. Una vez detectados los mocosos, se los quedó mirando. Ellos la observaron a su vez. El asombro estaba pintado en sus rostros. Hange se acercó a mí y me palmeó el hombro. Luego se dirigió a todos.

— Saquémosla de ahí. ¡Nos la llevamos! — exclamó como si hubiera conseguido un perro.

— Oye, Hange, no sabemos si es realmente peligrosa o... — empecé a replicar pero nadie me prestó atención.

Los mocosos se reunieron alrededor del contenedor. Hange le indicó a Eren que la cogiera y esté se inclinó para sujetarla por las axilas. La mocosa se dejó sostener sin oponer resistencia, aunque tampoco colaboró. Jean la agarró por la cintura y Armin le dobló las piernas para evitar hacerle daño. Mientras, sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, observando a cada uno de los chicos como si se tratara de un espectáculo. La sacaron del contenedor y la pusieron en pie. Eren siguió sosteniéndola con dificultad. La piel de la chica resplandecía a causa de aquel líquido verdoso que le cubría el cuerpo. Cuando Eren la soltó, la chica se desplomó igual que un peso muerto. Medio segundo después, oímos un suave sollozo femenino.

— Idiotas, se ha hecho daño por vuestra culpa — critiqué mientras me agachaba junto a la mocosa.

La cogí por las axilas con bastante asco, luego la senté en mi regazo y mi uniforme quedó pringado completamente. "Quemaré la ropa cuando llegue al campamento", suspiré. Le enjuagué las lágrimas con los pulgares y apoyé su cabeza en mi hombro, tal y como había hecho tantas veces con Isabel cuando era pequeña. Le acaricié el cabello pringoso y la mocosa paró de sollozar. Se miró las manos con curiosidad, alzó una mano de manera tambaleante, la estampó contra mi mejilla y la frotó sin cuidado. Sentí cómo restregaba aquella flema viscosa y fría por mi cara. Oí a los mocosos aguantar la respiración esperando mi reacción ante el golpe. "Supongo que ha intentado acariciarme".

— Levi — titubeó Hange para evitar el desastre —, creo que ha intentado imitarte. Antes tú le has tocado la cara.

— Supongo — contesté rascándole suavemente el cabello. "Me alegro tanto de llevar guantes".

La mocosa dejó de tocarme la cara. "Gracias por dejar de ensuciarme". Los mocosos volvieron a respirar con normalidad, aliviados. La muchacha miró a los chicos repasándolos de arriba a abajo. Entonces, me percaté de que Eren y Jean estaban ruborizados y lanzaban miradas furtivas hacia mí. Seguí la dirección de sus ojos hasta encontrar la causa de su sonrojo: la chica estaba desnuda. "Mocosos pervertidos...".

— Eren, sácate la camiseta y dámela. Hay que vestirla un poco —. Miré al resto — Kirschtein, Arlelt y Hange, buscad información sobre la mocosa. ¡Ahora! Debemos saber, antes que nada, toda la información disponible sobre ella. Estaba en el contenedor G2. Podéis empezar por ahí. ¡Vamos, moveos!

— No le harás nada raro, ¿verdad, Levi? — preguntó Hange pícaramente encarnando una ceja.

— Es bastante más peligroso dejarla contigo que conmigo, loca. No quiero imaginar qué le harías tú — contesté con seriedad.

Hange rió y se marchó seguida de los dos mocosos con una sonrisa en la cara. Lancé una mirada furibunda a Eren, que reaccionó con rapidez, se quitó la camiseta y me la entregó. Lo eché con un gesto de la mano. "Que lo aguante Hange un rato". Cogí la prenda verde y la olfateé por encima. Desprendía el olor del mocoso. Conseguí que la mocosa se aguantara sentada, arrugué el borde la camiseta y le pasé la prenda por la cabeza. Luego, metí las manos por debajo de la camiseta, busqué sus brazos y los hice pasar por las mangas. Al hacerlo, rocé la parte inferior de su pecho involuntariamente. La mocosa no se inmutó. Le sujeté el cabello y tiré de él hasta liberarlo del interior de la camiseta.

"Necesita un baño urgentemente. Está absolutamente asquerosa". La mocosa se miró el cabello, lo toqueteó con las manos y se lo llevó a la boca. Le golpeé las manos suavemente y ella soltó el mechón. Me miró con aquellos ojos grises y extendió sus manos hacia mí. Me acerqué, sus manos encontraron mi ropa y se entretuvo tocándola. "Nunca pensé que los botones de mi camisa fueran tan interesantes". Decidí esperar hasta que Hange o los mocosos volvieran con información fiable.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo, mocosa? — pregunté retóricamente al aire mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

La chica me observó al oír mi voz. Alzó su mano y me tocó los labios. Luego, su atención se centró en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. "No creo que nos podamos deshacer de ti, mocosa misteriosa". Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Por alguna razón, me recordaba un poco a Isabel, a pesar de que no se parecían.

Después de un largo y aburrido tiempo, Armin llegó con la "maravillosa" noticia de que aún no habían encontrado nada. Así que, harto de esperar, me levanté, cogí a la mocosa en brazos y decidí salir del sótano. Arlelt intentó pararme, pero no lo consiguió. Hacia el final del túnel que nos conduciría a la salida de aquel mohoso lugar, oí a Eren gritando mi nombre. Seguí caminando sin disminuir la velocidad. Si el mocoso corría, no tardaría en alcanzarme.

— ¡Sargento Levi! — Eren estaba detrás de mí con la respiración un poco alterada —. Aún no sabemos si es seguro sacarla al exterior. Podría ser peligroso, tal y como usted ha dicho.

— Tsk — fue mi réplica mientras seguía caminando —, no tardaremos mucho en saberlo —. Me paré en seco y me giré con la cría en brazos para mirar al mocoso —. Abre la puerta, Eren.

El chico no desobedeció mi orden. Con los puños cerrados a ambos lados del cuerpo, caminó la distancia que le separaba de la puerta y la abrió. Pasé por delante del mocoso y llegué al despacho del Dr. Jaeger. Crucé el diminuto sótano y subí las escaleras para dirigirme al exterior.

(...)

Horas más tarde, estaba dándome un baño en un lago cerca del campamento. Normalmente me relajaría en estos momentos. No obstante, volví a mirar el trabajo que tenía entre mis manos. "Ni con tres quilos de jabón se puede quitar toda esta porquería" pensé mientras continuaba lavando la cabellera infinita de la mocosa. La chica seguía sentada en el lecho del lago de espaldas a mí. "Todo un logro que no se ahogue sola", pensé con sorna. La mocosa miraba embobada el atardecer anaranjado que poco a poco se iba volviendo de colores más oscuros. Erwin había dictaminado que el cuidador de la nueva integrante sería yo en lugar de Hange. "Así que, aquí estoy, metido en el río con la mocosa, aseándola".

Harto de limpiar su cabello, froté con el jabón bruscamente y le di un tirón. La mocosa giró la cabeza y me miró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Luego arrastró el trasero con la ayuda de sus manos y se acercó un poco a mí. Apenas se movió un palmo. Volvió a observarme y repitió el movimiento para aproximarse más. Dejé salir un suspiro entre mis labios, incliné mi cuerpo hacia delante, la tomé por la cintura y la senté entre mis piernas sin dificultad. Ella seguía dándome la espalda. La mocosa movió las manos dentro y fuera del agua. Observó las gotas de agua descender por sus brazos y luego se frotó las manos húmedas. Viró su cuerpo y me las enseñó. Le di un par de caricias en la cabeza igual que a un perro. "Menudo titán vas a ser, si es que realmente lo eres", pensé con burla.

Cogí otra vez la pastilla de jabón y continué quitando el líquido verdoso de su cabello. La mocosa se entretenía chapoteando y mirando los reflejos del agua. Mientras, en mi mente recreé la reunión de oficiales donde tratamos los hallazgos del sótano. Hange, que había vuelto dos horas más tarde que yo, había revuelto informes, diarios, papeles, notas y otros documentos y, de forma preliminar, había concluido que el Dr. Jaeger usaba niños y bebés vivos en sus experimentos. Hange tenía dos teorías sobre la finalidad de todo aquello: crear titanes o bien crear humanos con capacidades mejoradas para combatir a los titanes. Zoe necesitaría varios equipos y algunos días para extraer toda la información acumulada durante años en aquel antro. Además de los documentos, también quería investigar las sustancias desconocidas encontradas allí. El problema erradicaba en cómo Hange y los escuadrones a su cargo sobrevivirían varios días luchando contra los titanes y con las limitadas reservas de comida de que dispondrían.

Después de varias disputas y negociaciones, Erwin había dado las órdenes pertinentes: Hange se quedaría aquí dos días más de lo previsto con su equipo y los escuadrones de Moblit y Keiji y, luego, iniciarían la retirada. En caso de que se les acabaran los suministros o sufrieran demasiadas bajas, volverían antes. El resto de escuadrones iniciaríamos una retirada mañana al alba con los heridos y los documentos ya extraídos. Mi escuadrón se encargaría de la protección de Eren y de la chica, presumiblemente titán, durante el trayecto de vuelta. Al igual que con Eren, yo sería el cuidador de la mocosa. Nosotros, en vez de ir al actual cuartel general del cuerpo de exploración, nos aislaríamos en el antiguo cuartel del cuerpo, el castillo reformado.

"Por fin he acabado", pensé volviendo al presente. Aclaré el cabello de la mocosa por última vez. Ahora estaba perfectamente limpio. Luego, aparté su larga melena y comencé a limpiarle la espalda. Ella dejó de juguetear con el agua y giró la cabeza para observarme. Alargó sus manos para coger la pastilla de jabón, la cual se escurrió entre sus manos y cayó al agua. "Su rostro no muestra ningún tipo de emoción, pero sus acciones denotan que está intrigada". La cuarta vez que lo intentó, consiguió retenerla en sus manos y me la entregó. Cogí el jabón, le estiré el brazo y se lo froté. "Es un alivio que su cuerpo ya esté bastante limpio gracias a la acción del agua".

Minutos más tarde, terminé con un suspiro. "Estoy cansado". Me masajeé los hombros con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás. El cielo se había oscurecido casi por completo. El manto estrellado comenzaba a ser visible y la luna iluminaba suavemente los alrededores. Sentí las manos de la mocosa en mi pecho, una de ellas sostenía la pastilla de jabón y la restregó contra mi tórax. "Imita mis movimientos". Yo la había lavado antes y ella me lavaba ahora. Sin embargo, su intención era completamente inútil, puesto que ya me había bañado aquel día. Le quité el jabón de las manos, la cogí por la cintura y la saqué del lago. La dejé en el suelo un momento y luego me coloqué el uniforme con rapidez. Una vez listo, comencé a vestirla con la ropa de recambio de Braus, que tenía una altura parecida a la suya. La pelinegra era un poco más alta y tenía menos curvas que Sasha, pero la ropa cumpliría su cometido. Sujeté las braguitas rosas de Braus y las inspeccioné con una lasciva curiosidad. Estaban constituidas por una tela de poca densidad y eran provocativamente transparentes. Tuve la tentación de silbar de admiración. "¡Menuda ropa interior tiene Sasha!". La senté en una roca al lado del agua y le alcé los pies. Luego, deslicé la prenda interior por sus largas piernas hasta llegar a sus caderas. No pude evitar acariciar su tersa piel en el proceso. Noté una punzada de fundada excitación recorriendo mi cuerpo. "Levi, concéntrate", me regañé. Después, le coloqué el sujetador a juego con la prenda inferior y la contemplé. El infinito cabello le cubría parte de los rasgos exóticos de su rostro. Era atractiva. No era una belleza clásica, ni de esas mujeres que te giras al verlas pasar. Ella era diferente. Tenía un punto que provocaba que te la miraras dos veces. "Seguramente esa ropa interior ayuda, Levi" pensé dirigiéndome a mí mismo. Dejé de observarla y continué vistiéndola. Al terminar, la cogí igual que un saco de patatas y me dirigí hacia el campamento de vuelta. "Hablando de patatas, ¿para quién se pondrá Sasha este tipo de conjuntos?".

(...)

A la mañana siguiente, el sol despuntaba en el horizonte. Los soldados estaban acabando de recoger el campamento, de ensillar los caballos y de cargar las carretas con los suministros y los heridos. Como todos, yo estaba ayudando en este último grupo, en concreto, a Sasha. Ella estaba sentada en la carreta, con la espalda apoyada en la parte frontal del transporte. Una manta le cubría las piernas, una de ellas con el hueso roto y entablillada, fruto de un encuentro contra los titanes durante la primera batalla en Shinganshina. A su izquierda, tenía dos espadas y al otro lado estaba la mocosa pelinegra en la misma posición que ella. Yo estaba entre ambas de cuclillas.

— Cuéntame otra vez qué tienes que hacer en caso de emergencia — inquirí.

— Sí, sí — contestó con fastidio Braus —. Durante el viaje tengo que descansar mientras mantengo un ojo puesto en la "mocosa" — hizo comillas con los dedos mientras rodaba los ojos —. Si la chica realiza algún tipo de acción corriente, como pedir comida, agua o curiosear la carreta, la atenderé dentro de mis posibilidades actuales. Si la chica hace acciones demasiado extrañas, como intentar convertirse en titán, daré un aviso al equipo y la contendremos. Si es demasiado tarde, la ejecutaré.

Asentí satisfecho con la cabeza ante la respuesta de Braus. Me levanté, bajé de la carreta, me dirigí hacia mi caballo, monté en él y observé al resto de mi escuadrón. Todos estaban listos para partir. Con un chasquido capté su atención y nos reunimos con el resto de los soldados para colocarnos en formación. A pesar de los heridos y de las muertes, se oía a los reclutas hablar bastante animados. Habíamos sellado la brecha del muro con éxito. Un par de minutos más tarde, vimos la señal de humo y nos pusimos en marcha. Volvíamos a la seguridad de las murallas con el éxito pintado en nuestros rostros.

(...)

El chirrido de la enorme puerta del distrito de Karanese nos dio la bienvenida. Habíamos tardado tres días en llegar, a pesar de que apenas nos habíamos topado con titanes. Durante la vuelta habíamos sumado unos cuantos heridos, pero, por suerte, no habíamos añadido muertes a la lista. Como siempre, una gran multitud se había reunido en la calle principal y nos miraban desfilar uno tras otro. Por la expresión de sus caras, podía imaginar sus nefastos pensamientos. Para aquella gente el cuerpo de exploración sólo éramos un gasto inútil. No obstante, esta vez sus rostros iban a cambiar. "Hemos reconquistado el muro de María" pensé con absoluta satisfacción encima del caballo. Erguí orgulloso los hombros y observé a los ciudadanos. Pocos segundos más tarde, los novatos comenzaron a gritar con alegría que habíamos conseguido cerrar la brecha del muro. Al principio, la gente se quedó estupefacta y no reaccionó. Mas, luego, chillidos, clamores y silbidos se oyeron con fuerza. Por primera vez en la historia, el gentío aclamó y vitoreó al cuerpo de exploración.

Algunos soldados desmontaban de sus caballos y se abalanzaban contentos contra sus familias, amigos o desconocidos. La muchedumbre pedía a gritos una celebración y los taberneros tardaron poco en responder al llamado dispensando bebidas alcohólicas. "Esta noche se lo van a pasar bien". Eché un vistazo a mi escuadrón. Continuaban cabalgando, procurando no dañar al eufórico gentío, que se movía caóticamente alrededor de nuestros caballos. Seguimos nuestra ruta, directos al establecimiento de los médicos del distrito, donde nuestros heridos serían tratados. Cuando llegamos allí, Eren y Jean bajaron con cuidado a Sasha y la transportaron a dentro. Iba a seguirles, pero cambié de planes cuando vi a Petra desmontar del caballo a mi lado. Empecé a dar órdenes a los mocosos para poder ausentarme y hablar con Petra en privado.

— Armin, ve tú adentro y entérate del estado de Sasha. Dile a Eren que salga y vigile la mocosa. Historia y Conny, vigiladla también. Ahora vuelvo.

Con la mirada, le indiqué a Petra que me siguiera. Caminé un par de calles hasta llegar a un callejón donde los mocosos no podían vernos y el ruido no era tan elevado. Me paré y apoyé mi espalda contra la pared de ladrillos.

— Tú dirás — hablé y me crucé de brazos.

— He oído que tú y tu escuadrón iréis al antiguo cuartel del cuerpo. No vendréis con nosotros — Petra me miró a los ojos —. Quiero ir contigo, Levi.

— Esas no son las órdenes de Erwin — contesté con suavidad.

— ¡Pero, Levi! Yo... — exclamó ella.

Le coloqué el índice encima de sus labios para callarla. Los reseguí, bajé mi mano hasta su cuello y la acerqué a mí. Incliné la cabeza y busqué su boca con mis labios. La besé con suavidad mientras le rodeaba la cintura con mi otro brazo. Petra colocó sus manos en mi pecho y separó sus labios. Sin más dilación, introduje mi lengua acariciando la suya y saboreando el resto de su boca. Petra interrumpió el beso para coger aire. Luego, volví a buscar su boca. Mi mano, situada en su cintura, se deslizó hasta sujetar su trasero. La impulsé a frotarse contra mí y Petra se restregó sin pudor alguno. Dejé de besarla en la boca y fui directo a por su cuello. Le aparté un poco la camisa y lamí, mordí y bufé aquella sección de piel tan sensible. Petra estiró el cuello para exponer más piel al descubierto y mi nombre salió de entre sus labios con un suave gemido de placer. Mi mente y mi cuerpo recordaban aquel tono de voz. Petra sólo utilizaba ese timbre cuando estábamos desnudos en la cama y, yo, hundido entre sus piernas mientras me arañaba la espalda y gemía de placer. Lamí su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja, donde le succioné el lóbulo. Mi miembro palpitaba dentro de mis pantalones. Volví a buscar su boca y la besé con brusquedad. Le agarré el trasero, ahora, con ambas manos y la restregué contra mí. Mi boca devoraba la suya. Quería arrancarle la ropa, tumbarla y hundirme entre sus piernas hasta hacerla gritar de placer. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo suficiente. Terminé el beso y la separé de mí con suavidad.

Petra tenía los ojos vidriosos y los labios rojos por los besos. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y una de sus manos viajó hasta llegar a mis pantalones para comprobar que estaba excitado. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa. Le cogí la mano para que no me tocara, sino mi erección no se calmaría. Esperé un minuto antes de hablar.

— Tengo que irme — dije apartándome de su lado.

— ¿Por qué no le pides al comandante Erwin que me deje venir con vosotros? — Petra movía las manos de manera nerviosa —. A ti te haría caso y no habría diferencia si yo vengo con tu escuadrón — un mechón rebelde se escapó de detrás de su oreja. Ella lo recolocó en su sitio.

— No, Petra — comencé a caminar alejándome de ella. Le di la espalda.

— ¿Sabes? Últimamente me cuesta mucho entenderte — tenía la vista pegada al muro de ladrillos de la casa —. Parece que me deseas y luego me apartas de lado súbitamente. Durante la misión creía que eran los nervios, pero ahora estamos seguros, en casa. ¿Por qué? — ella suplicaba una explicación a mi comportamiento.

— Me gustas, Petra — "pero yo no soy la persona que necesitas"—. Eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca.

— ¿Ves? Eso no tiene sentido — dijo con los ojos humedecidos —. Si te gustara de verdad, ¡no me dejarías hacer lo que quiera!

Un par de transeúntes pararon y observaron la escena. Les lancé una mirada furibunda y se marcharon rápidamente. Giré mi cuerpo hacia ella.

— Tengo que irme o llegaremos tarde —. Esperé una respuesta por su parte que nunca llegó —. Adiós — y me reuní con mi escuadrón para poner rumbo al antiguo cuartel general del cuerpo de exploración.

(...)

Era media tarde y cabalgamos rodeados de robles, pinos, píceas y hayas. Oíamos el piar de los pájaros y el olor a tierra mojada inundaba nuestras fosas nasales. Estábamos todos, excepto Sasha, que se había quedado en la ciudad recuperándose de su fractura en la pierna. Por suerte, sanaría completamente y podría volver usar el equipo de maniobras tridimensional. Los cuatro mocosos estaban contentos. Se notaba en el tono de su charla. En cambio, Historia estaba callada, probablemente porque no tenía con quién conversar. Armin conducía la carreta que transportaba a la mocosa pelinegra y los suministros para abastecernos durante los próximos días. Ella estaba sentada, observando el bosque sin perderse ni un detalle.

No podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que había tenido con Petra. La discusión me había dejado un mal sabor de boca. Le daba vueltas una y otra vez a sus palabras. Hacía cuatro años que había empezado nuestra relación de amantes. Le había dejado muy claro que nuestro amorío nunca iría más allá. Sólo era sexo. Ella lo sabía. "Se lo dejé claro en su momento y se lo he repetido bastante últimamente". No obstante, ella había albergado esperanzas de que yo cambiaría esa decisión, pero eso no pasaría. La imagen fugaz del rostro sonriente de Isabel cruzó por mi mente. La deseché, volviéndome a centrar en mi situación actual. Por lo que a mí respecta, Petra era libre de encontrar un hombre que la amara, la cuidara adecuadamente y le diera una familia. Quería a Petra. La amaba. Por su forma de ser: tan dulce y siempre dispuesta a ayudar con una sonrisa. Por ese cabello rubio con mechas cobrizas. Por sus ojos azules chispeantes de vida. Por sus finos y tiernos labios. Por sus pequeñas y suaves manos. Por sus... "Oh, Levi, te estás poniendo demasiado sentimental", me regañé.

Presté atención al camino, arrinconando en mi mente los pensamientos sobre Petra. Ya volvería más tarde sobre ellos. Eché un vistazo a los mocosos, que ahora estaban bastante callados. Murmuraban entre ellos, mientras me lanzaban alguna que otra miradita. Jean le palmeó el hombro a Eren con una sonrisa. Jaeger espoleó su caballo y se colocó a mi lado. Carraspeó con suavidad, llamando mi atención.

— Sargento Levi, ¿podremos celebrar la reconquista del muro de María cuando lleguemos al cuartel? — preguntó Eren esperanzado.

— Claro que podréis —. Los mocosos chillaron de alegría, chocaron las palmas y hablaron con rapidez sobre los planes para la noche —. Pero... — dije alto y claro. Los reclutas callaron inmediatamente. Dejé pasar unos segundos de absoluto silencio para que notaran que yo tenía el control — habrá que limpiar primero.

Los mocosos renegaron ante la idea de adecentar, barrer, fregar, frotar y desinfectar el antiguo cuartel. "A mí me parece un plan perfecto para celebrar el éxito de la misión". Sonreí maliciosamente para mis adentros.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que tengáis ganas de leer la continuación ;) Gracias a todos aquellos que habéis puesto fav/follow y a los que me escribís comentarios. Me alegran muchísimo y me animan a continuar el fic. Me encanta contestar vuestros reviews, pero si los escribís como usuario "guest" no puedo hacerlo.**

 **A partir de ahora, publicaré un capítulo el último viernes de cada mes, como hoy ^^ De esta manera, me da tiempo a escribir y revisarlo correctamente.**

 **Y ¿qué tal? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os parece interesante? ¿Qué parte os ha gustado más :D? (Levi sabe muy bien qué parte le ha gustado más... :DDDD) ¿Cúal la que menos? Si encontráis errores, avisadme y lo arreglo ^^**

 **¡Espero con mucha ilusión vuestra opinión! ¡Muchos besos!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Txelleta**


	4. La sin nombre

**Iris de acero**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. La sin nombre**

* * *

Encarné una ceja con disgusto al observar aquella deplorable vista. Los chicos que constituían mi escuadrón estaban desperdigados por el suelo del comedor, durmiendo medio desnudos, con montones de basura a su alrededor. Había botellas de licor, platos y cubiertos sucios, vasos a medio beber, papeles, lápices, cartas de una baraja y manchas sospechosas por doquier. Eren dormía tumbado en el sofá con la boca abierta y babeando. Conny yacía en el suelo y usaba una almohada como colchón. Descubrí, para mi sorpresa, que Jean estaba abrazando a Armin por la espalda. No tenía constancia que tuvieran esas inclinaciones sexuales. Aunque era probable que estuvieran tan borrachos que no se enteraran, la noche anterior, de con quién se habían acostado. Arlelt era el único que dormía tapado por una manta y sólo se le veían algunos mechones rubios.

Apreté los puños y la mandíbula, intentando calmar mis instintos asesinos contra los mocosos. Ayer habían suplicado para evitar una limpieza exhaustiva y realizar sólo una rápida pasada por todo el edificio. Después de escucharlos llorar durante demasiado tiempo, tuve que ceder. Yo había limpiado a fondo mi habitación y un cuarto en el sótano para la mocosa pelinegra. Ellos únicamente habían adecentado el comedor, en el cual, ahora mismo, había salpicaduras hasta en las paredes.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y apareció Armin somnoliento con un vaso de agua en la mano. "Si Armin está de pie, entonces, la cabeza rubia que dormía con Jean tenía que ser de Historia", cavilé. El rubio bostezó y caminó un par de pasos esquivando los diversos objetos esparcidos por el suelo. Tardó unos cuantos parpadeos en notar mi presencia. Se envaró y realizó el saludo militar con el vaso aún en la mano. Sin perderlo de vista, me abrí camino con pasos firmes y sonoros hasta los ventanales, los cuales abrí con estrépito.

— ¡Mocosos! — Grité —. ¡Sucios y asquerosos mocosos! —Los miré uno por uno con una mirada penetrante y furiosa.

Eren se había incorporado en el sofá y empezó a frotarse los ojos. Jean se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos mientras murmuraba improperios dirigidos hacia mi persona. Historia se acurrucó aún más debajo de la manta. Conny estaba de rodillas con una mano encima del estómago y otra en la boca. Parecía estar a punto de vomitar. Armin continuaba petrificado.

— ¡Arriba, joder! — grité con más ahínco.

Pateé el suelo con fuerza y los mocosos se estremecieron. Se levantaron con lentitud y me miraron con los ojos entrecerrados. Intentaban evitar los rayos del sol que entraban por el ventanal situado a mis espaldas. Tenían bolsas debajo de los ojos.

— ¡Saludad! — normalmente no les pediría que realizaran el saludo militar, pero estaba cabreado.

Los mocosos se quitaron las manos de la cara, cerraron las manos y se colocaron en posición. Historia primero se enrolló la sábana a su alrededor para cubrirse y luego situó un puño en el corazón y otro en la espalda.

— El comedor, al igual que vosotros, está hecho un asco. Hay mierda por todos lados. Sois una panda de cerdos — los observé uno a uno —. Dentro de una hora volveré y quiero encontrarme este lugar impecable. ¿Queda claro?

Para asentir, los cinco mocosos se pusieron más rectos, separaron un poco los brazos y, luego, golpearon los puños contra sus cuerpos. No obstante, a Historia se le desenrolló la sábana y cayó a sus pies. Iba vestida con unas braguitas blancas de algodón. Un sonrojo le cubrió sus pálidas mejillas. Los chicos se encantaron mirando al cuerpo de la rubia.

— ¡Eh! — los cinco pares de ojos se centraron en mí —. Eren, Jean y Conny os encargáis de desinfectar el comedor. Armin e Historia... ¡Historia! — la chica, que se había agachado para coger la sábana, brincó y volvió a colocarse en formación con el cuerpo aún al descubierto —. ¡Cuando acabe de dar las órdenes, podrás cubrirte, pero no antes! Vosotros dos limpiaréis la cocina y prepararéis el desayuno. No os olvidéis de la nueva mocosa. ¡Vamos! ¡Moved vuestro puto trasero!

Los chicos se pusieron en movimiento con el miedo en sus cuerpos. Conny y Jean fueron a buscar trapos, escobas y fregonas. Eren empezó a recoger las botellas vacías para tirarlas al cubo de la basura. Armin llevaba los platos y vasos sucios a la cocina para lavarlos. Historia se estaba enrollando otra vez la sábana. Me acerqué a ella y le toqué el hombro desnudo.

— Ve a tu habitación y vístete — dije mirándole el rostro sonrojada —. Ya que estás, lávate un poco la cara.

— Gracias — murmuró. Inclinó un poco la cabeza y salió corriendo.

Arlelt me miró y esbozó una sonrisa tímida. Después continuó recogiendo los vasos. "Ha oído las órdenes que he dirigido a Historia y ha aprobado la excepción que he hecho con ella, por eso me ha sonreído", reflexioné. Me encaminé hacia el sótano donde estaba la mocosa "titán".

Al contrario que mi escuadrón, la chica me recibió ya despierta. Llevaba una camiseta de Kirschtein como pijama y se encontraba sentada delante de los barrotes de hierro que la encerraban. Cuando estuve delante de ella, la mocosa metió las manos entre las barras y tiró de mis pantalones. Después me soltó, se agarró a los barrotes metálicos y se levantó tambaleante hasta erguirse completamente. Era más alta que yo. Ya lo sabía, pero era la primera vez que la veía de pie y pude comprobarlo por mí mismo. Las puntas de su liso cabello se extendían a lo largo de todo su cuerpo y llegaban hasta el suelo. Toda su cabellera estaba sucia, al igual que la camiseta que llevaba puesta. "Tal vez haya intentado ponerse de pie y caminar repetidas veces, ensuciándose con cada caída. ¿Habrá aprendido sola?", pensé. Decidí comprobarlo.

Introduje la llave de la celda en la cerradura y abrí la puerta. Luego me retiré un par de pasos y extendí los brazos, invitándola a venir. La chica me miró y estiró una mano en mi dirección a través de los barrotes. No me alcanzaba. Empezó a desplazarse hacia mí arrastrando los pies por el suelo mientras se mantenía sujeta a las barras para no perder el equilibrio. Llegó hasta la abertura de la puerta y estiró un brazo para intentar, por segunda vez, cogerme. Pero tampoco lo consiguió. "¿Qué harás ahora, pequeña?", pensé con diversión. Entonces, se soltó de los barrotes y, torpemente, se desplazó hasta mí. Estiró sus manos, se cogió a mis brazos y luego se sujetó en mis hombros.

"Nada mal". La mocosa tenía la cara un poco sucia y las manos negras. "No quiero imaginarme de qué color serán ahora mismo las plantas de sus pies". Además, había que hacer algo con aquella cabellera sucia y enredada.

— Hora de bañarse — dije mientras la cogía en brazos y me disponía a llevarla al baño contiguo de mi habitación.

Media hora más tarde, la chica estaba bien limpia y con un vestido azul de Historia que le venía pequeño. Estaba inmóvil y sentada en una silla delante de la pica del baño. Yo estaba de pie detrás suyo, con la camisa remangada y una navaja en la mano. Cogí el último mechón de pelo largo entre los dedos y corté. El cabello cayó al suelo junto con el resto que ya había cortado. Ahora los alrededores de la mocosa estaban llenos de mechones.

Cogí un cepillo y le peiné el cabello, que ahora tenía corto. Llevaba una media melena, justo por encima de los hombros. Una vez peinado, miré el resultado en el espejo. "Mierda, me ha quedado desigualado". Cogí otra vez la navaja y le corté un par de dedos más para igualar el corte. Volví a peinarla y observé la imagen reflejada en el cristal. El cabello negro le caía a ambos lados con la frente despejada sin flequillo. "Bien, está bien". Ahora a barrer.

— Quédate quieta un momento, que voy a por una escoba — dije palmeándole el hombro.

Salí del baño de mi habitación y fui al cuarto de la limpieza de aquella planta. Conseguido mi objetivo, la escoba y el recogedor, desanduve mis pasos. Lo que nunca esperé al volver fue encontrarme a la chica, navaja en mano, cortándose los mechones frontales. Con una zancada llegué a su lado y le quité el utensilio. Le cogí la barbilla y observé el desastre que se había hecho. "Supongo que puedo arreglarlo". Recorté los mechones de ambos lados de la cara para que quedaran ligeramente escalados. Cogí el mechón frontal para hacerle un flequillo recto y, justo antes de efectuar el primer corte, me lo repensé y decidí dejarlo como estaba. Aquel mechón pasaba entre las cejas y terminaba al lado de la nariz. Di un paso hacia atrás y observé el resultado. "Está mejor".

Esta vez no cometí el error de dejar la navaja al alcance de la mocosa y la guardé en su sitio. Barrí el suelo meticulosamente. La chica me observaba desde la silla. Dejé la escoba apoyada en la pared y fui en busca de la fregona. Al volver, la mocosa había cogido la escoba e intentaba barrer. Digo 'intentaba', porque espachurrarla contra el suelo no es barrer. Le quité la pobre herramienta torturada por sus manos, cogí a la mocosa en brazos y la saqué del cuarto de baño. La dejé sentada en el sofá de mi despacho. Si dejo la puerta del baño abierta puedo vigilarla desde ahí sin problemas.

Unos minutos más tarde, había dejado el lavabo impoluto. La chica, mientras tanto, estaba en el suelo y miraba debajo del sofá de mi despacho. Cuando oyó mis pasos, levantó la cabeza y probó de levantarse. Le costó un par de intentos conseguirlo. Luego, se acercó hasta mí tambaleante. Ya no arrastra tanto los pies. Miré el reloj de pared. A los mocosos sólo les quedaba un cuarto de hora para tener limpio el comedor. En este tiempo podía darle un par de lecciones para caminar como un ser humano decente.

La cogí de las manos y la insté a andar hasta el pasillo. La solté y caminé varios pasos, levantando exageradamente las piernas, para mostrarle la mecánica. Luego, me acerqué a ella y la forcé a que doblara las rodillas cuando andaba. La mocosa lo captó con rapidez. Recorrió el pasillo varias veces, al principio con mi ayuda y, más adelante, sola, hasta que su caminar fue natural.

Me dirigí a las escaleras para bajar al comedor y gesticulé a la mocosa para que me siguiera. Primero le mostré la manera de bajar los peldaños. Luego le tendí mis manos para ayudarla. Ella se sujetó a mí y descendió torpemente. Aunque perdió el equilibrio un par de veces, conseguí sostenerla sin que sufriera ningún daño. Del mismo modo que antes, la mocosa aprendió con facilidad. En el último de tramo de escaleras, ella pudo bajar apoyada en la pared con sólo una mano.

Ambos caminamos hasta el comedor. Abrí la puerta y entramos en la sala. Los mocosos renqueaban por la habitación mientras ultimaban los detalles finales. Examiné el comedor con ojo crítico: lo habían limpiado bastante bien. Historia y Armin estaban acabando de servir el desayuno en una de las mesas. Me dirigí hacia allí seguido de la mocosa. Al vernos, el resto de mi escuadrón dejó de limpiar.

— ¡¿Qué cojones...?! — Exclamó Jean — ¿Qué le ha pasado al cabello de la chica?

— Se lo he cortado — contesté secamente.

— Tenía el cabello muy bonito — murmuró en voz baja sin mirarme.

— ¿Tienes alguna queja sobre mis acciones que desees remitirme, Kirschtein? — pregunté mientras me plantaba delante suyo.

— Ninguna, sargento — contestó rápidamente con el cuerpo rígido.

El resto de los mocosos suspiraron aliviados. A continuación se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer. O más bien a engullir. La pelinegra, situada a mi lado, observaba su plato. No parecía muy dispuesta a desayunar. Historia y Armin se habían encargado de untar las tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada para la chica. Cogí una, partí un trozo y se lo acerqué. Ella abrió la boca y coloqué el pedazo encima de su lengua. Instintivamente, ella masticó y se lo tragó. Rompí la tostada en varios pedazos y le ofrecí una segunda porción. Ella volvió a comérsela. Luego, le señalé el plato, cogí un trozo de su desayuno y me lo comí. Entonces ella tomó una porción y se la llevó a la boca. "Lo ha entendido", pensé complacido.

— Lo ha captado a la primera — comentó Armin —. ¿Le está enseñando caminar, sargento Levi?

— Sí — contesté mientras untaba mi pan con mantequilla —. Ha aprendido a caminar y a bajar las escaleras en apenas quince minutos.

— Vaya, es realmente sorprendente —. Arlelt observó a la mocosa. Tenía aquella mirada perspicaz que indicaba que una idea le rondaba por la cabeza —. ¿Cree que será capaz de hablar? — preguntó mirándome —. Me gustaría enseñarle.

— Cuando acabéis de limpiar, eres libre de intentarlo.

— Entonces — dijo Historia acabando de tragar —, también debe aprender a leer y a escribir. ¿Me dejarás ayudarte, Armin?

— ¿Y qué será lo siguiente? — Interrumpió Conny — ¿Enseñarle a usar el equipo de maniobras? ¡Os recuerdo que es un titán!

— Eren también es un titán y míralo — dijo Jean con la boca medio llena —. ¡Sabe usar el equipo! — exclamó con una gran carcajada.

— ¡Serás imbécil! — Exclamó Eren a la vez que se levantaba con el puño en alto.

— Si tanta energía tenéis — anuncié alzando la voz —, podéis gastarla en quitar toda la mugre acumulada. — Los miré a ambos fijamente.

Eren se tranquilizó y siguió desayunando. Jean no realizó ningún comentario al respecto. Durante unos minutos, únicamente se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos y de los mocosos masticando. La mocosa pelinegra seguía comiendo los trozos de tostadas sin alterarse. Cuando terminé el desayuno, me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina para limpiar mis platos. Poco después, oí a los mocosos hablar. Primero murmullos, luego susurros y, finalmente, risas.

Regresé al comedor para llevarme los utensilios que había usado la chica. Los mocosos, entre bocado y bocado, llamaban la atención de la chica titán y recitaban las vocales. Se entretuvieron unos cuantos minutos. No obstante, la chica no parecía entender qué le pedían.

— ¿Habéis jugado ya suficiente? — cogí de la mano a la mocosa y la hice levantarse —. Arlelt, organiza los grupos de limpieza. Ya sabéis lo que os toca: establo, jardín interior, ventanas, cocina, almacén, gimnasio, celdas, enfermería, sala de estudio, baños y dormitorios. Yo me encargo de las habitaciones superiores y los despachos. Tenéis dos días — mencioné dirigiéndome a mi escuadrón. Luego tiré de la mano de la mocosa — Vamos.

Y así pasaron los días, entre limpiar, desinfectar y rellenar estúpidos informes.

(...)

El sol de la tarde se filtraba por las ventanas limpias. Andaba por el pasillo del tercer piso en dirección hacia una de las salas que se usaban para las reuniones. A estas horas, el chico estaría enseñándole a hablar a la mocosa. Llevaba un montón de papeleo en la mano para que Armin le acabara de echar un vistazo. "Al fin y al cabo, el chico ha aprendido mucho de Erwin y de burocracia". A Arlelt se le daba bien engatusar a la policía militar para conseguir los recursos que necesitábamos. "Yo les daría una paliza a esa panda de cerdos ricachones". Desde el año pasado, Erwin había dictaminado que Armin revisaría todos mis informes para evitar futuros conflictos, como decía él.

Llegué a la sala de reuniones y abrí la puerta sin llamar. Armin y la chica estaban sentados de lado en un par de sillas. Encima de la mesa había papeles con dibujos, lápices, colores y gomas. Arlelt se señalaba un ojo con el dedo índice.

— Ojos azules — contestó la chica.

Luego, Armin se estiró un mechón de cabello.

— Cabello amarillo — continuó ella.

Satisfecho con la respuesta, señaló su camisa.

— Camisa blanca — prosiguió la mocosa.

— ¿Qué le estás enseñando, Armin? — pregunté interrumpiendo la lección.

— Hola, sargento Levi. No lo había oído entrar — dijo el chico ligeramente sorprendido —. Ahora mismo estábamos repasando los nombres de las partes del cuerpo y los colores. Además, le mezclo palabras que trabajamos ayer con las nuevas de hoy. Por ejemplo — cogió un lápiz de color rojo y se lo mostró a la chica.

— Lápiz rojo — respondió ella mecánicamente.

Arlelt se palmeó el pecho un par de veces.

— Armin — lo llamó ella.

El chico le sonrió complacido. Después, me miró a mí y me señaló.

— Le-vi — dijo él vocalizando claramente.

La mocosa dirigió su mirada plateada hacia mí.

— Re-vi — murmuró indecisa.

— Le-vi — le contestó Armin. Abrió la boca, colocó la lengua detrás de los incisivos y realizó el sonido de la ele varias veces. — Le-vi — repitió. — ¡Vamos! — movió las manos hacia arriba, animándola a decir mi nombre.

— Le-vi — dijo ella.

— ¡Muy bien! — respondió Armin con una sonrisa. Después, se dirigió a mí —. Aprende bastante deprisa. En apenas tres días ya conoce el nombre de una gran cantidad de objetos cotidianos. Hoy le estaba introduciendo algunos adjetivos para definir cualidades como los colores y los conceptos de grande y pequeño. Lo que no sé muy bien es cómo enseñarle los verbos — su rostro reflejó la duda por unos instantes —. Pero ya encontraré la manera. ¿Qué quería, sargento?

— Toma — dije entregándole los informes —. Repásalos y mañana por la mañana enviaré a Springer para que se los entregue a Erwin.

— De acuerdo — Armin dejó los papeles encima de la mesa y se levantó en busca de una pluma y de tinta negra.

— ¿Me llevo a la mocosa para que no te moleste? — pregunté.

— Ahora volverá Historia, que ha ido un momento al baño. Así que no hace falta — contestó él.

Asentí con la cabeza, di media vuelta y salí de la habitación.

(...)

— Tenedor gris — anunció por enésima vez la mocosa —. Cuchara gris. Cuchillo gris. Plato blanco. Carne pequeña — dijo mientras pinchaba un trocito de ternera cortada de su cena. Se lo llevó a la boca, masticó y tragó —. Carne grande — clavó el tenedor en una porción de carne mayor que la anterior —. Zanahoria naranja pequeña. Arroz blanco pequeño.

— ¿Por favor, alguien puede hacerla callar? — preguntó Conny con fastidio. Mientras, la mocosa continuaba recitando todos los alimentos que había en su plato.

El mocoso tenía toda la razón. Por algún motivo, la chica había empezado a nombrar todos los objetos que conocía cada vez que los veía. Hace diez minutos, a todos nos había hecho gracia que empezara a comunicarse con nosotros. "O que lo intentara". Ahora era un jodido martirio.

— ¡Cállate, joder! — le espeté a la mocosa con mala leche.

Increíblemente, ella calló y me miró sin cambiar la expresión de su cara.

— Levi pequeño — sentenció con voz alta y clara.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido. El resto de mi escuadrón empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Jean golpeó la mesa mientras se sujetaba el estómago. A Eren se les saltaron las lágrimas. Historia se cubría el rostro con las manos. Armin y Conny se reían sin ser capaces de parar. Iba a fulminar a la causante de aquel alboroto cuando vi que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír. Por algún motivo que no supe explicar, se me aceleró el pulso. Así que dejé que los mocosos se rieran a mi costa sin castigar a nadie.

— ¡Ah! — exclamó Armin secándose una lágrima —. No deberías decir esas palabras si quieres sobrevivir. El sargento Levi es el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, ¿sabes?

La chica lo miró durante unos segundos y, luego, continuó comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado. "¿Habrá entendido a Armin?", me pregunté. Unos segundos después, todos volvimos a centrar nuestra atención en la cena. Transcurrió sin ningún otro incidente; aunque, ocasionalmente, a los mocosos se les escapaba alguna risa al recordar el momento en que la recién incorporada me había dejado descolocado completamente.

(...)

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, Springer se marchó con todos los informes debidamente rellenados para el comandante Erwin. Con el castillo impecable, reiniciamos las sesiones de entrenamientos. Empezamos con series de ejercicios para mejorar las habilidades físicas. Era imprescindible estar siempre en la mejor forma posible e ir aumentando la resistencia, la fuerza, la precisión, la agilidad y los reflejos. Mientras nosotros entrenábamos, la mocosa estaba sentada en el suelo. Jugueteaba con la hierba o examinaba los insectos que encontraba a su paso.

Cuando comenzamos a correr, ella se levantó y nos siguió. Al principio, caminaba tan rápido como podía y, en unos segundos, la dejamos atrás. Yo relajé el ritmo para esperarla. Ella llegó a mi lado caminando. Entonces le mostré la forma de correr. Inicialmente se movía de manera torpe y lenta; pero, al cabo de unos minutos, aceleró el ritmo. Los mocosos dieron una vuelta completa a la pista hasta volver a alcanzarnos. Nosotros dos nos unimos a su marcha, pero la chica aumentó gradualmente la velocidad. Esta vez fue ella quien nos dejó atrás.

— ¿No deberíamos pararla? —preguntó Armin —. No aguantará mucho y después le dolerán los músculos.

— Cuando se canse ya parará — respondí.

Al realizar el circuito cerrado varias veces, regularmente la encontrábamos descansando a un lado. Algunas veces se unía a nosotros y otras se quedaba examinando una planta o algún pobre bicho que hubiera llamado su atención. Después de cuarenta minutos corriendo, realizamos varias series de estiramientos, abdominales, flexiones y sentadillas, entre otros ejercicios. La mocosa nos miraba e intentaba imitarnos, hasta que se cansaba y se marchaba a jugar con la hierba. Luego volvía y repetía el proceso.

Al mediodía di por terminado el entrenamiento físico. Los mocosos se largaron a preparar el almuerzo mientras yo me ocupaba de la chica. Tenía una mariposa azul atrapada entre sus manos. Ella observaba el insecto entre los espacios que formaban sus dedos. Separó sus manos y la mariposa azul salió volando libremente.

— Mariposa — dije.

— Mariposa — contestó ella.

La cogí de la mano y fuimos al cuartel para comer.

(...)

Para mi mala suerte, aquella tranquilidad no duró demasiado. Aún no habíamos terminado de recoger la mesa cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente y Hange irrumpió con un montón de documentos y dos de sus reclutas, Nina y Keiji. Sus ojos brillaban de entusiasmo y su mirada buscó con ansias a la mocosa. Nada más verla, se lanzó encima de ella para abrazarla y toquetearla.

— ¿Qué coño haces aquí? — pregunté limpiándome las manos con un trapo. Hange me ignoró y siguió manoseando a la mocosa —. Tsk. Por un momento, había creído que los titanes nos harían un favor y nos librarían de ti — Zoe le estaba metiendo los dedos dentro de la boca de la chica. "Qué asco", pensé arrugando la nariz ligeramente.

— Hahaha — rió Hange mientras seguía examinando los dientes de la chica —. Lástima que haya sobrevivido, ¿verdad? —. Le cerró la boca y le cogió las manos —. Pasamos un día más en el sótano, recogiendo tanto material como nos fue posible. En la vuelta a casa, fui en el carro de provisiones con todos los documentos. Dediqué mi tiempo a buscar el informe del contenedor G2 —. Hange me miró y realizó una pausa dramática. "¡Será teatrera!", pensé. Se levantó lentamente y se dirigió hacia Nina —. ¡Lo he encontrado! — exclamó alzando el expediente. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción —. Me lo he leído casi por completo, pero gran parte de la información aún no la comprendo. Comienza con datos generales y luego hay un seguimiento diario de los diferentes tipos de tratamientos que le administraron. Hay una gran cantidad de abreviaturas que desconozco y además...

— Cállate, cuatro ojos. Sólo oírte, me da dolor de cabeza. Sintetiza — le dirigí una mirada fulminante — y mucho. Más tarde, te dejo a Eren para que te entretengas — solté para relajar el ambiente.

— ¡¿Qué?! — se sorprendió Eren.

— ¡Genial! — exclamó Hange. Casi podía verla babear —. Eren, me encantaría probar un par de nuevos experimentos contigo. Te tengo que contar cómo se me han ocurrido. Seguro que así mejoraremos tu transformación en titán.

Mientras Hange le soltaba un monólogo sin fin a Eren, Historia me trajo un té. Siempre me lo preparaba Sasha, pero en su ausencia, Historia la había sustituido. Cogí la taza por la parte superior y di un sorbo. "Está un poco dulce", juzgué.

— Hange — la llamé.

—Luego te lo acabo de contar, o sino Levi se pone celoso. En fin, sabemos que la chica nació en un pueblo cerca de Shinganshina dentro del Muro de María. Exactamente, el día 10 de febrero del año 835. Es decir, que actualmente tiene 18 años, como algunos de vosotros — dijo mirando a los mocosos —. Además, es de descendencia asiática. Por algunos comentarios al margen de las páginas, respondía bien a los experimentos —. Hange bajó el informe finalizando su discurso.

— ¿Ya está? — pregunté —. ¿No pone si se puede transformar en titán, qué tipo de titán es o si tiene habilidades especiales? ¿Sólo eso?

— Bueno, conocemos su nombre — titubeó Hange dirigiéndome la mirada —. Se llama Mikasa.

Me llevé la taza de té a los labios para dar otro sorbo a la vez que encarnaba la ceja. "¿Qué le ocurre a ese nombre?".

— Mikasa Ackerman — finalizó Hange.

Me atraganté y escupí el té al suelo.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **¿Cómo estáis? ^^ Aquí está el cuarto capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y queráis seguir leyendo. Como siempre, os animo a poner vuestra opinión dado que me encanta leer vuestros comentarios y me alegran mucho el día ^^ Ya sabéis, decidme qué os ha gustado, que no, si hay algún error... ¡Lo que queráis! Sé que muchos esperabais una fiesta al inicio del capítulo xDD No obstante ya tenía pensada empezar así la escena xD**

 **Por curiosidad, un par de dudas que tengo, a vosotros ¿qué tipo de fics os gusta más leer (basados en el mundo del manga/anime, AU, comedia, romance, aventura...)? o ¿qué tenéis en cuenta para seguir leyendo un fic o para elegirlo (si os gusta como escribe el autor, os parece la historia interesante...)?**

 **Otra cosa xDDD el próximo capítulo intentaré publicarlo el día 1 de enero que es viernes.**

 **Además, este mes de diciembre me gustaría hacer un one-shot para el cumpleaños de Levi, como hice el año pasado (Link: s/10918577/1/Nieve-candente). Tengo una idea rondando por la cabeza, pero tengo que trabajarla xD**

 **Perdón por el parrafón mortal xD**

 **Resumiendo, ¡espero vuestros comentarios con ilusión! ¡Muchos besos!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Txelleta :3**


	5. Las habilidades de Mikasa

**Iris de acero**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Las habilidades de Mikasa**

* * *

Por unos instantes, el aire del comedor se había vuelto denso y se habría podido cortar con un cuchillo. Con un gesto de la mano le indiqué a Hange que se acercara, ignorando la mancha de té que había dejado en el suelo. "Qué asco. Tengo que limpiarlo", pensé. Leí el informe de la cápsula G2. "Mikasa Ackerman. Hay que joderse". Me rasqué la nuca nervioso. Me acerqué a la chica y observé sus rasgos detenidamente. Ella me miró con aquellos ojos grises, inconsciente de la situación.

— Levi — murmuró Hange con suavidad —, desconocemos si la información que hay en el documento es cierta.

— Pero podría serlo — contesté cogiendo una silla y sentándome delante de la chica, de Mikasa.

Coloqué las manos en mis rodillas y me fijé cuidadosamente en su cara. Intenté evocar la imagen de mi madre y compararla con Mikasa. Busqué parecidos entre ellas y sólo encontré el cabello negro y la piel pálida. "Es bastante lógico", pensé, "Si hubiera parecidos entre ellas, ya me habría dado cuenta porque yo soy igual que mi madre".

— Armin — susurró Eren —, ¿sabes qué ocurre?

— El sargento Levi se apellida Ackerman — respondió él.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó Jean, entrometiéndose en la conversación —. ¿Me estás diciendo que la preciosa Mikasa es hermana del enano? Venga ya. ¡Es imposible!

Luego de gritar sus pensamientos, Jean vio la cara pálida de Armin y se dignó a mirarme. Su rostro adoptó el mismo color, preso del miedo, y retrocedió un paso. Se percató de que había cometido un grave error.

— Para tu información, Kirschtein, no es mi hermana — comenté fulminando al mocoso con la mirada —. Como bien has señalado, no nos parecemos. Ahora bien, tu manera de expresarlo ha sido molesta. Así que lárgate a limpiar los establos antes de que se me ocurra un castigo mejor — el mocoso salió refunfuñando de la habitación —. Eren, tráeme un trapo para limpiar el té — me levanté de la silla y le devolví el documento a Hange.

— Investigaré su procedencia, Levi — dijo ella al recibir el informe.

— No te molestes. Es más importante averiguar si es un titán o cualquier otro tipo información que nos sea útil — Eren me trajo una fregona en lugar de un trapo y me puse a fregar el suelo —. Ni que fuera la primera vez que dos personas sin lazos de sangre comparten el mismo apellido.

— Bien, entonces seguiré examinando los otros expedientes. Me quedo con la habitación del tercer piso que da al norte — y se giró para marcharse.

— ¿Te quedas en la fortaleza? — pregunté fastidiado.

— Claro. ¿Acaso te desagrada? — cuestionó ella divertida.

— Mucho — respondí sin pensarlo.

— Tan amable como siempre, Levi — declaró irónicamente —. Me llevo a Eren. ¡Eren, vamos!

El mocoso me miró asustado y suplicándome ayuda. Yo me encogí de hombros, sujeté la fregona y me fui a la cocina. Eren se fue con Hange, Nina y Keiji. Armin e Historia acabaron de recoger el comedor. "Genial, Erwin. Ahora tendré que aguantar a la loca", pensé para mis adentros. Volví al comedor, cogí a la mocosa de la mano y nos dirigimos al gimnasio. Necesitaba ejercitarme con urgencia para olvidarme de todas mis preocupaciones.

(...)

Notaba los párpados pesados y me costaba abrir los ojos. Estaba sentado con la espalda contra la pared. Tenía frío. Entreabrí los ojos y vislumbré mis pies desnudos encima de un suelo blanco y brillante. El aire olía a desinfectante en un fallido intento de cubrir el hedor a sangre. Quise incorporarme, pero mi cuerpo no respondió. Me froté los ojos y mi movimiento fue acompañado por un chirrido de cadenas. Percibí el contacto del frío metal en mis muñecas. Entonces fui consciente de que estaba encadenado en la pared y mi corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente. Sentí un sudor frío deslizarse por mi espalda. "¡No puede ser!", pensé alarmado. Entonces, una sombra oscura se cernió encima de mí. "Es tu turno, Ackerman" dijo la oscuridad con una gran sonrisa en su cara. El terror se apoderó de mí y grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Me incorporé súbitamente, ansioso y tenso. Desesperado, me toqué las muñecas y me sentí liberado. No había ninguna cadena. Estaba en mi habitación, sentado en la cama. "He tenido una pesadilla", me dije. Coloqué la mano en mi pecho e intenté calmar mi respiración. Me levanté y salí del lecho. Era de noche y la luna estaba en su cénit. Era demasiado temprano para levantarme. Tenía que dormir. "Y una mierda que me voy a dormir". Sentía el sudor pegajoso en mi nuca y por toda mi espalda. Olfateé el pijama, arrugué la nariz ante el olor y decidí que era un buen momento para ducharse.

Entré en mi cuarto de baño, me desvestí y abrí el grifo de la bañera. Me coloqué de pie debajo del chorro de agua caliente. Durante un par de minutos me quedé quieto y desnudo. Sentía cómo el agua relajaba mis músculos tensos y cansados. Cogí la pastilla de jabón y comencé a lavarme los brazos. "Sólo ha sido una pesadilla. Ya eres mayorcito como para tener miedo", pensé intentando convencerme. Seguí lavándome los pectorales duros y los abdominales marcados. No quería pensar en el sueño. Aquello había ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo.

Levanté una pierna, la apoyé en el borde de la bañera y le restregué el jabón. Después de la sesión del gimnasio de aquella tarde ya me había lavado, pero volvía a hacerlo porque necesitaba estar ocupado y no pensar. Realicé el mismo procedimiento con la otra pierna y luego me lavé el miembro. "Podría masturbarme", pensé. No sería la primera vez que lo hacía para recuperar el sueño. Me apoyé contra la pared de la ducha y me cogí el pene. Empecé con un movimiento suave arriba y abajo. Cerré los ojos y fantaseé con Petra desnuda, subida en la mesa de mi escritorio e invitándome a ir con ella. Me imaginé que me acercaba a ella y Petra alargaba la mano para acariciarme el pecho. La besé en los labios y luego miré hacia el suelo. Ese jodido suelo blanco y brillante.

Frené en seco mi movimiento y tragué saliva. "Esto no funciona. Mejor me preparo un té", decidí. Dejé de masturbarme, me aclaré los restos de jabón y cerré el grifo. Seguidamente, me sequé con una toalla y fui a mi habitación. Una vez allí, me vestí con un pijama limpio y fresco y me coloqué unas zapatillas. Encendí una lámpara de aceite y salí de la estancia con el cabello húmedo directo a la cocina. Cuando llegué, puse agua a calentar y busqué las bolsitas de té. Estaban dentro de un tarro blanco muy diferente al que tenía mi madre. Había sido ella la que me había dejado probar aquella bebida caliente y amarga por primera vez. Aún era capaz de recordar el sabor de su té. Nunca había aprendido a prepararlo como ella, cosa de la cual me arrepentía. "Exacto, mamá murió cuando yo era un crío. ¿En qué año fue? ¿En el 828? ¿O en el 829? No tiene importancia. La mocosa nació en el año 835, así que no podía ser mi hermana. Y mi madre no tenía hermanos", cavilé.

Vertí el té ya listo en una taza. Bufé y le di un sorbo. Estaba demasiado amargo. Busqué el azúcar y le añadí una cucharada. Lo probé de nuevo. "Joder, ahora está dulce. Tiene cojones la cosa", pensé molesto. Dejé el té a un lado y lavé el cazo que había ensuciado. Luego me sequé las manos con un trapo, cogí la bebida y la lámpara y me dirigí a mi habitación. No obstante, cuando estuve delante de las escaleras, cambié el rumbo y me encaminé al sótano para echarle un vistazo a la mocosa. No tenía ganas de volver a mi cuarto.

En el sótano hacía bastante más frío que en el resto del cuartel. Mientras andaba, fui dando sorbos al té. Llegué a la celda de Mikasa. A través de los barrotes, vi a la chica hecha un ovillo debajo de las mantas. Únicamente se le veía el cabello negro y la parte superior del rostro. Entré en la sala de enfrente en busca de las llaves de repuesto de la celda. Las encontré en el casillero. Abrí la puerta de la celda, me paré al lado de Mikasa y le toqué algunos mechones del cabello mientras sujetaba la taza de té con la otra mano. "No me importa si tienes mi sangre. Mi misión es cuidarte tan bien como sepa", me recordé. La imagen de Isabelle y Farlan se cruzaron en mi mente. La culpabilidad recorrió mi cuerpo. Entonces dejé de acariciarla y volví a mi cuarto. Iba a trabajar hasta que me durmiera del cansancio.

(...)

Durante la semana siguiente, llegó el resto del escuadrón de Hange con grandes cantidades de paquetes llenos de documentos, frascos y diversos utensilios para sus experimentos. También retornó Sasha de su estada en la ciudad, aunque todavía se estaba recuperando de la fractura en la pierna. Además, yo había enviado una petición a Erwin para que el escuadrón de Petra viniera con nosotros, pero Petra lo rechazó. Me supuse que seguía enfadada conmigo.

Por otro lado, establecimos horarios de entrenamiento y grupos de rotación para los quehaceres del cuartel. Los mocosos y yo realizábamos ejercicios básicos por la mañana y, por la tarde, practicábamos con el equipo de maniobras tridimensional. Frecuentemente, Mikasa nos acompañaba y realizaba la gran mayoría de ejercicios, aumentando, así, su resistencia y su velocidad gradualmente. No obstante, la chica no progresaba de la misma manera que un recluta novato, sino que mejoraba a un ritmo vertiginoso, tanto físicamente como mentalmente.

Al finalizar los entrenamientos, nos encargábamos de las tareas de mantenimiento y limpieza del cuartel. Luego había tiempo libre que cada cual empleaba a su manera. Yo rellenaba informes o entrenaba en el gimnasio cuando no era molestado por la loca. Armin e Historia acostumbraban a llevarse a Mikasa para enseñarle a hablar, escribir y leer. Jean y Conny se largaban a jugar, y también se les unía Eren cuando Hange no lo secuestraba para sus experimentos. Hasta que se recuperase, Sasha se pasaba el día en la cocina, por lo que se presentaban dos hechos. Primero, las comidas eran deliciosas, ya que la mocosa tenía un don para cocinar. Segundo, había ciertas provisiones que desaparecían "misteriosamente".

Hoy, después del desayuno, mi escuadrón, Mikasa y yo nos dirigíamos al exterior para realizar el entrenamiento rutinario. Cuando salíamos por la puerta principal, oímos a Hange gritar.

— ¡Espera! ¡Espera! — gritaba.

Hange llegó corriendo hasta nuestro grupo y se encastró contra Jean para frenarse. Por suerte para la loca, el mocoso tenía buenos reflejos y un buen equilibrio y evitó que ninguno cayera al suelo.

— ¡Levi! ¡Levi! ¡Necesito a Mikasa! — exclamó Hange sujetándose aún en el mocoso —. Hemos terminado los preparativos y quiero probar un par de ideas —una sonrisa maliciosa asomó en el rostro de Hange —. También necesito a Eren.

El aludido tembló asustado y giró la cara contra la pared. Comprendía su actitud. Hange podía llegar a ser un verdadero peligro.

— De acuerdo — respondí. Me dirigí a mi escuadrón —. Mocosos, haced dos series de los ejercicios básicos. Eren, Mikasa, vamos con la loca.

— ¿Ah? — se sorprendió la loca —. ¿Tú también vienes?

— Con esa cara que has puesto, no te dejo sola con esos dos — repliqué —. Vete tú a saber lo que les haces.

Hange se rió y nos dirigió hasta el tercer piso del cuartel. Entramos en una de las salas de reuniones pequeñas que Hange había invadido la semana anterior. La habitación ahora cumplía la función de laboratorio y despacho. "Y vertedero", pensé al ver unos platos con restos de comida, papeles arrugados por doquier, unas manchas pegajosas en el suelo y un montón de ropa sucia encima de una silla. Hange apartó fajos de documentos de la mesa central e indicó que nos sentáramos. Eren retiró una silla y se encontró con unas bragas negras usadas. Cogió la prenda por la punta con los dedos.

— Esto, ¿Hange? — preguntó cohibido.

— Ups, eso es mío — contestó la loca mientras le quitaba las bragas de la mano y las lanzaba hacia el montón de ropa que había en la otra silla.

— Eres una guarra — solté sin poder reprimirme.

— Anoche, cuando me arrancabas esas bragas con los dientes, no te quejaste en absoluto — contestó ella burlona.

Mientras, Eren y Mikasa se habían sentado uno al lado del otro. El muchacho estaba sonrojado; en cambio, Mikasa nos miraba tranquilamente.

— Ni con un palo te tocaba — repliqué —. Y mucho menos con esa ropa interior — me quedé de pie detrás de los mocosos. Me negaba a sentarme en una de aquellas sillas. No sabía qué podía encontrarme.

— ¿Qué le ocurre a mi ropa interior? — preguntó la loca mientras rebuscaba entre los documentos.

— Son bragas de abuela. ¿Vamos a perder el tiempo mucho más?

— Voy, voy — cogió una libreta, un lápiz, una goma, unos documentos, un cuchillo y un par de frascos. Los dejó encima de la mesa y se sentó al lado de Mikasa. Le indicó que se girara hasta que quedaron cara a cara —. Para tu información, no son de abuela. Son de algodón, muy cómodas.

— Perdón — habló Mikasa —, no entiendo bragas de abuela. ¿Qué ser?

— Lo que ocurre es que Levi es un exigente — Hange se acercó con una mirada pícara en el rostro —. Quiere que nosotras llevemos braguitas de encaje y transparentes.

— No le cuentes cosas raras y empieza de una jodida vez, loca — aquella mujer me hacía perder la paciencia.

— ¿Ves como es un exigente? — Hange se puso seria y cogió el cuchillo —. Eren, trae la mano.

El chico obedeció la orden. Arrastró su silla hasta quedar al lado de Hange y se la tendió. Le agarró de la muñeca y le realizó un corte en la palma. Eren se quejó por la herida.

— Eren, no dejes que se regenere. Déjalo sangrar unos momentos, ¿de acuerdo? —. Hange se dirigió a Mikasa—. Cuando una persona se hace daño, la piel se abre y sale este líquido rojo llamado sangre. Una persona cualquiera tarda unos días a curársele la herida. No puede hacerlo de manera consciente. En cambio, un titán puede aumentar la velocidad de regeneración de la piel y curarse en apenas unos segundos —. Hange miró a Eren —. Ahora sánate.

Eren asintió. El corte en su palma comenzó a expulsar humo y en pocos segundos no había ni rastro de la incisión. Hange soltó la mano de Eren y fue en busca de un trapo para limpiar el cuchillo. Mientras, siguió hablando.

— Tenemos sospechas de que eres un titán, Mikasa. Por eso voy a realizarte un corte y a ver qué ocurre. ¿Estás de acuerdo? — La muchacha asintió —. Duele un poco, así que no te asustes.

Hange volvió a sentarse, cogió la mano de la chica y realizó un corte en la palma igual que a Eren. Mikasa no sé quejó y la herida comenzó a sangrar. Los tres miramos expectantes la cisura. Pasaron unos segundos y no ocurrió nada.

— Pica — se lamentó la mocosa.

— Bien, dile que se cure, Mikasa. Mírate la mano y dile "¡sana!" — probó Hange.

— Sana — dijo Mikasa observando su mano.

No ocurrió nada. Hange insistió en que lo intentara unas veces más. Mikasa probó, pero la mano seguía sangrando.

— Mikasa — la llamó Eren —. Compara tus dos palmas y desea que las dos estén sanas.

Ella levantó sus manos y las observó. Volvió a murmurar sana varias veces. También, se quejó que picaba. No obstante, un hilo de sangre se deslizó hasta su muñeca y llegó a manchar su camisa blanca. "Suficiente", pensé. Cogí unas vendas que había cerca y me acerqué a Mikasa. Usé una para limpiarle la sangre y otra para presionarle la herida y evitar el sangrado.

— ¡Levi! — se quejó Hange —. Aún no hemos terminado.

— No sabe sanarlo — contesté a la queja de Hange —. Tal vez no entiende qué le estás pidiendo. Así que ya lo volveréis a intentar. Eren, ve a la enfermería de la planta baja a buscar agua oxigenada.

Eren asintió, se levantó de la silla y abandonó la habitación para cumplir su cometido.

— Sólo unos minutos más — pidió ella cogiéndome de la muñeca —. ¡Vamos!

— No. Deja de suplicar como una cría — le mostré a Mikasa cómo presionarse la herida con la venda y me enfrenté a Hange —. Cuando estuvimos en el laboratorio, había cuerpos que, si les realizabas un corte, sanaban de inmediato. Sin estar conscientes. Tal vez no estaban ni vivos. En cambio, había otros que no podían. Podría ser que ella no fuera un titán, Hange.

— O podría ser que sí. Además, ¿cómo demonios explicas que sobreviviera sin agua ni comida durante ocho años? — discutió Hange frustrada.

— A mi no me jodas con eso. No es mi puñetero problema encontrar una explica... — paré al sentir la mano de Mikasa en mi hombro—. ¿Qué?

— Levi — me llamó la chica mientras me tendía la venda —. Gracias.

— No — contesté mientras cogía su mano herida —. Tienes que continuar presionando para que deje de sang... — sujeté su otro brazo observando las palmas. No había lesiones.

— ¡Toma ya! — chilló Hange mientras saltaba de júbilo.

— ¿Cómo lo has hecho? — le pregunté señalando las manos.

— Yo quitar. Pica mucho. Yo borrar — intentó explicar la mocosa.

— ¿Podrías hacerlo otra vez? Nosotros te hacemos una herida y tú la "borras" — le comenté.

Hange tardó menos de un segundo en tener el cuchillo en la mano. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción. "Estoy seguro de que si abre la boca, se le va a caer la baba", pensé con asco. Le arrebaté el utensilio y sujeté la mano de la chica. Le hice un corte más pequeño que el anterior. Sangró un poco y, entonces, salió humo de la herida y se cerró. Casi instantáneamente. Hange comenzó a saltar de alegría por la habitación.

— Buen trabajo — dije mirando a Mikasa.

— ¿Levi contento? — cuestionó ella.

— Sí, estoy contento — respondí.

Mikasa esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Qué guapa está", pensé notando que el corazón me latía rápidamente. Parecía una chica dulce con aquella expresión. La risa había llegado a sus ojos, que brillaban. Ella había sonreído porque yo estaba contento. Sus iris de acero relucían por mí. "Te has puesto muy cursi, Levi", me regañé.

Dejé de prestarle atención a Mikasa y me fijé en Hange. Estaba escribiendo velozmente en la libreta, muy entretenida. Aproveché su distracción para largarme de aquel vertedero con Mikasa. Cogí la mano de la mocosa y salimos al pasillo. Llegamos a la escalera cuando oí a Hange gritar mi nombre. La ignoré. En el tramo del segundo piso, nos encontramos a Eren que subía con el agua oxigenada.

— Vamos al entrenamiento — le ordené al chico.

Eren se encogió de hombros y me siguió. Los tres salimos al patio interior para reunirnos con nuestro escuadrón y realizar los ejercicios diarios.

(...)

Me froté los ojos con los dedos a la vez que cerraba la novela que había estado leyendo. "Otro capítulo más acabado", pensé con cierto sueño. Dejé el libro en mi mesilla de noche y luego estiré los brazos. Estaba sentado en mi cama con mi almohada de respaldo y las piernas tapadas por las mantas. Un relámpago iluminó mi habitación. Luego llegó el estruendo del trueno. Observé la tormenta que se había desatado en el exterior. Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con fuerza en la ventana. "Quedarán hechas un asco. Mañana habrá que limpiar todos los cristales", pensé frunciendo el ceño.

A pesar de que la luna se encontraba escondida entre los nubarrones, sabía que era tarde y tenía que dormir. Cogí la almohada que había usado de respaldo y la coloqué horizontalmente. Apagué la lámpara de aceite y me tumbé cubriéndome con las mantas. Cerré los ojos e intenté conciliar el sueño. Fue inútil. No era la primera vez que me pasaba la noche en vela. Padecía de insomnio desde que tenía memoria. Hoy era una de esas noches.

Había trabajado hasta tarde, había cansado mi cuerpo en el gimnasio, me había dado un baño, había bebido un té y había leído. Toda aquella actividad no fue suficiente para coger sueño esa noche. Cambié de postura varias veces a lo largo de varios minutos interminables. Finalmente, desistí en conciliar el sueño y me levanté de la cama. Me coloqué las zapatillas para no hacer ruido, encendí la lámpara de aceite y me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme otro té. Cuando llegué al rellano de la planta baja, oí unos golpes que provenían del piso inferior, el sótano. Luego, un grito femenino.

Sin pensarlo, bajé rápidamente hasta llegar a la celda donde dormía Mikasa. En el sótano, la lluvia y los truenos retumbaban con fuerza. Mikasa estaba hecha un ovillo en una esquina de la habitación, tapada con una manta mientras golpeaba la pared con insistencia. Le sangraba el puño. Tenía los ojos abiertos por el miedo. Se oyó un trueno y la chica emitió un chillido. Irguió la cabeza y me vio.

— ¡Levi! ¡Levi! — se levantó y me agarró a través de los barrotes. No había ningún rastro de lágrimas en su rostro —. Ruido fuerte. Mikasa no gustar ruido. Ruido malo.

— El ruido no es malo. No te hará daño — contesté. Le acaricié el brazo para calmarla —. Te enseñaré que la lluvia no es mala. Voy a por las llaves —. Aflojé su agarre para que me soltara.

— ¡Levi! ¡No! No ir. No marchar — suplicó estirando los brazos para cogerme otra vez.

— Hay unas llaves aquí, de repuesto — señalé la sala cerrada de enfrente —. Sólo será un momento. Cuenta hasta diez y habré vuelto, ¿de acuerdo?

Mikasa asintió y comenzó a recitar los números. Entré en la habitación y busqué las llaves en el casillero. Las encontré fácilmente, volví con Mikasa y abrí la puerta de su celda. Se oyó otro trueno y la mocosa se abalanzó sobre mí. La abracé y le acaricié el cabello.

— Mientras estés conmigo, no te pasará nada malo — murmuré. La separé un poco de mí y le cogí la mano herida —. Mikasa, ¿puedes borrar los cortes? ¿Quitarlos?

La mocosa asintió y se miró la mano herida. Un momento después, salió humo de los cortes y éstos desaparecieron. No obstante, la herida ya había dejado pequeñas manchas de sangre en mi pijama. "Luego tendré que cambiarme", pensé. La cogí por la cintura y la guié hacia las escaleras. Mikasa continuaba agarrada a mi camiseta. Subimos a la planta baja, atravesamos el pasillo y abrí la puerta principal que daba al exterior.

La lluvia y el frío nos golpearon de lleno en la cara. Mikasa sacudió la cabeza molesta por las salpicaduras. Yo extendí el brazo y mi mano se fue mojando gradualmente. La mocosa me imitó, colocando su extremidad paralela a la mía.

— ¿Ves? Es agua que cae del cielo. Nosotros la llamamos lluvia — expliqué. Vislumbramos un relámpago en la lejanía. Unos segundos después, oímos el trueno —. ¿Has visto esa luz en el cielo? — le pregunté. Ella asintió —. Eso produce el ruido que te asusta.

— ¿Ruido malo? — respondió dudosa. Mikasa olfateó su mano mojada y luego la lamió —. ¿Lluvia? — cuestionó mientras me enseñaba la palma.

— Sí —. Acaricié el cabello de la mocosa con afecto —. El sonido que produce la lluvia a veces puede ser molesto y otras veces puede ser tranquilizante.

— No entiendo — contestó ella mirándome a los ojos.

— No importa. Vamos adentro o pillaremos un resfriado. Bueno, yo lo pillaría, tú seguramente no.

Nos retiramos un par de pasos y cerré la puerta. La cogí de la muñeca que aún tenía seca y la guié hasta mi cuarto, en la tercera planta. Allí, accedimos al baño y nos lavamos las manos. Luego fuimos a mi habitación. Nada más entrar, Mikasa curioseó todos los muebles mientras yo me cambiaba el pijama. Con la ropa limpia puesta, me metí entre mis sábanas. La mocosa miraba por la ventana encandilada. Una de sus manos estaba apoyada en el cristal helado y reseguía las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por la ventana.

Los relámpagos iluminaban su tez blanca y su cabello negro de forma intermitente. A pesar del caos desatado al otro lado del cristal, su rostro seguía invariable. En cambio, sus ojos brillaban fascinados ante aquel espectáculo de luces y oscuridad. Después de todo, Mikasa parecía un ser inofensivo. Una parte de mí quería ser cauteloso con ella porque, seguramente, era un titán. Otra parte de mí no podía obviar que Mikasa era atractiva y parecía imposible que, con aquella carita tan inocente, pudiera suponer una amenaza.

Palmeé la cama y susurré su nombre para atraer su atención. Sus iris plateados, iluminados por la luz de los relámpagos, se cruzaron con los míos. Fui incapaz de apartar la mirada. Mikasa pestañeó, rompiendo la magia del momento, y se acercó hasta la cama.

Apartó las sábanas y se acurrucó de lado con las rodillas ligeramente flexionadas. Yo estaba tumbado en la otra esquina de la cama y quedamos cara a cara. Me aproximé a ella y le pasé un brazo por encima hasta alcanzar su espalda. Mikasa colocó sus palmas encima de la parte superior de mi pijama y presionó su rostro contra mi pecho. El cuerpo de Mikasa desprendía un calor agradable. Le acaricié el cabello durante unos minutos.

— Yo entender lluvia — murmuró somnolienta Mikasa —. Sonido de lluvia gustar a Mikasa.

Fui incapaz de resistirme y besé su frente entre complacido y divertido. Aquella noche presentí que el insomnio se desvanecería. Ahora era el guardián de la criatura que tenía entre mis brazos y aquella sensación me reconfortaba y me relajaba por dentro. Mientras, en el exterior, la tempestad y el caos se habían propagado sin control. "Qué ironía", pensé con una sonrisa de felicidad en los labios.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? Primero de todo, ¡feliz año nuevo a todos! ¿Qué tal han ido las vacaciones? ^^ ¡Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo! Siento haberme retrasado una semana pero... soy una lentorra escribiendo :DDD ¡Gracias por todos los comentarios! Me animáis muchísimo y me alegráis el día.**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios con mucha ilusión. ¡Muchos besos!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Txelleta :3**


	6. Heridas

**Iris de acero**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. Heridas**

* * *

Me acabé de atar las correas del equipo de maniobras tridimensional. Eché un vistazo a Mikasa. Estaba de pie, escuchando las explicaciones de Armin y de Eren sobre la manera correcta de colocarse los cinturones. Cogí mi equipo y lo enganché en las correas. Comprobé el nivel del gas y revisé el estado de las cuchillas. Todo en orden.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, la hora fijada para empezar el entrenamiento con los equipos tridimensionales. Mikasa alzó los brazos y dejó que los chicos le apretaran las correas. Hoy, por primera vez, comprobaríamos si era capaz de usarlos.

Mikasa había madurado mucho desde su llegada al cuartel. Progresaba en su capacidad de comunicación con cada día que pasaba, realizaba tareas sencillas de mantenimiento del cuartel, se vestía y comía sin ayuda, efectuaba todos los entrenamientos de la mañana sin problemas y se relacionaba con los miembros de mi escuadrón y otros cadetes.

Además, desde el día de la tormenta, ocurrida una semana atrás, Mikasa había decidido pasar las noches en mi habitación alegando que la suya era muy fría. Así que, por las noches, tenía una invitada en mi cama. Hecho que no sabía si me gustaba o me desagradaba.

Armin volteó su cabeza y me miró. Con un movimiento de la mano, llamé a los mocosos para que me siguieran. Los tres se acercaron y nos encaminamos hacia el robledal que había cerca del castillo. Era un bosque bastante extenso con árboles de diversos tamaños, de hojas verdes con el margen lobulado. El robledal estaba salpicado por algunos pinos negros y albar, hayas y abetos. El sotobosque estaba compuesto por helechos, musgos y gramíneas.

Al llegar al pie del bosque, me paré para comenzar con las pruebas. Primero quería comprobar que Mikasa era capaz de estabilizarse con el equipo. Si lo conseguía, le enseñaríamos a desplazarse entre los árboles. "Bien, empecemos", pensé. Le indiqué a Eren que mostrara a la mocosa cómo disparar los ganchos para sujetarse al tronco de un árbol. Lentamente, Eren apuntó con los mandos del equipo a unos cinco metros por encima de su cabeza, presionó los gatillos y las cuerdas salieron disparadas y se quedaron extendidas entre él y el roble. Eren apretó los gatillos superiores y el mecanismo interior del equipo se puso en marcha. El mocoso se elevó por el empuje de las cuerdas y empezó a correr por el tronco para evitar aplastar su cara contra el árbol. Cuando llegó a la altura de los ganchos, apoyó los pies en el tronco en posición de descanso.

Mikasa cogió la empuñadura del equipo, presionó los gatillos superiores y las cuerdas se engancharon en el roble contiguo a Eren. Igual que el mocoso, Mikasa apretó otra vez los mismos gatillos y se alzó hasta acabar suspendida en el aire, descansando los pies en el árbol. Giró la cabeza para mirarme. Su rostro no reflejó temor por la altura.

Usé mi equipo de maniobras y me situé justo al lado de la chica, en el mismo árbol. Ella siguió mis movimientos con aquellos iris grises. Esperaba la siguiente orden. "Comencemos con la segunda prueba", me dije. Le señalé a Eren con el mentón. Cuando Eren tuvo la atención de Mikasa, el chico soltó uno de los ganchos con el gatillo inferior y lo disparó hacia el pino que había a su izquierda. El mocoso quedó suspendido entre ambos árboles a unos siete metros de altura.

Fui a darle la orden a la mocosa para que repitiera la maniobra realizada por el mocoso, pero ella se había adelantado y ya se encontraba totalmente inmóvil en el aire. Mikasa contemplaba su alrededor sin que su cuerpo se balanceara ni un ápice. "Impresionante", pensé. La mayoría de reclutas, al empezar, eran un verdadero desastre con el equipo. El simple hecho de conseguir suspenderse en el aire sin moverse era todo un logro. Mikasa lo había logrado a la primera.

— Adéntrate en el bosque, Eren. Nosotros te seguiremos. Armin, cubre el otro lado de la mocosa, por si se cae.

Armin se subió al roble y Eren comenzó a moverse entre los árboles lentamente. Mikasa observó a Eren unos instantes y luego empezó a seguirlo, luego fuimos Armin y yo. Mikasa no parecía tener muchas dificultades. Seguimos con aquel ritmo suave durante varios minutos, dejando que la mocosa se acostumbrara a desplazarse con el equipo. Mikasa volaba con gracilidad entre los árboles. Viéndola, cualquiera diría que usar el equipo era una tarea trivial. No obstante, el ejercicio que estaba realizando no era, para nada, sencillo. El peso del equipo de maniobras dificultaba los movimientos. Además, aprender a manejarlo tampoco era fácil: equilibrar el peso mientras te desplazas, apuntar, disparar y acertar con los ganchos, presionar la cantidad de gas justa, recoger las cuerdas, desengancharse... . "Y todo se complica aún más cuando hay titanes...".

Eren nos esperó en una rama para descansar unos minutos. Armin, Mikasa y yo nos paramos justo al lado de Eren. La mocosa aspiró aire profundamente varias veces. La camisa se le pegaba a la espalda por el sudor. Se pasó la mano por la frente y se separó el cabello de la nuca. No tenía la resistencia ni el aguante de un explorador, pero esas eran cualidades que se conseguían con entrenamiento. Aún así, la chica tenía talento en el manejo del equipo.

— Eren, ahora avanza más rápido. Ve acelerando suavemente. Sigue unos cuantos minutos hacia delante y, luego, da media vuelta para volver al cuartel. Mikasa, tú intentarás seguirle el ritmo a Eren. No te sobreesfuerces. Si no puedes más, encarámate a una rama y descansa. ¿De acuerdo?

Mikasa asintió con la cabeza. Eren se puso en marcha. Saltó de la rama y se enganchó al siguiente roble. Mikasa, sin perder un segundo, se lanzó detrás de él. Armin y yo esperamos unos momentos para seguirles. Al principio, la mocosa se movía con suficiente agilidad y era capaz de seguir el ritmo a Eren. A medida que Eren aceleraba, Mikasa comenzaba a tener dificultades para mantener la distancia y aumentar su velocidad. No obstante, era capaz de irse superando a sí misma con cada metro que avanzaba.

Siguiendo mis órdenes, Eren se dispuso a cambiar su trayectoria ciento ochenta grados para encararse hacia el cuartel y volver sobre sus pasos. El mocoso disparó el gancho izquierdo contra el tronco de un roble ancho. Pasó rozando por el lado izquierdo del árbol y el cable se tensó, haciéndolo girar en un círculo alrededor del tronco. Recogió el cable justo cuando hubo completado el giro, alejándose del árbol. Luego, Mikasa disparó un gancho en el mismo roble, intentando repetir la maniobra. Sin embargo, la mocosa iba a demasiada velocidad; era el primer viraje que realizaba y estaba realizando una curva demasiado amplia. Me había confiado demasiado en la habilidad de la chica. "No le dará tiempo a reaccionar si se encuentra con algún obstáculo", pensé mientras presionaba la palanca del gas y aceleraba para posicionarme justo detrás de ella.

Mikasa empezó el giro sin muchos problemas. Por unos momentos, casi rozó un abeto, pero reaccionó a tiempo y se balanceó para no chocar. "Bien hecho, mocosa", pensé relajándome. Disparó el segundo gancho, que se sujetó a una rama endeble. Soltó el primero y continuó hacia delante. Antes de que pudiera volver a presionar el gatillo, la rama que aguantaba su peso se rompió con un crujido y su cuerpo se precipitó hacia el suelo. "Joder, joder, joder". Solté mis ganchos, aplasté la palanca del gas y me lancé contra la mocosa. Mikasa disparó el segundo gancho para intentar sujetarse a un árbol con el equipo. Falló. Iba a estrellarse contra el suelo. Entonces, por unos instantes, la chica comprimió la palanca del gas demasiado, perdió el equilibrio y su cuerpo quedó mirando al cielo. No obstante, consiguió ralentizar su velocidad de caída. Estiré el brazo y logré sujetarla por el cinturón del pecho por muy poco. Mikasa alargó sus manos para agarrarse a mi cuerpo. Con mi mano libre, disparé uno de los ganchos para evitar estrellarnos. Aquella maniobra frenó nuestra velocidad. Sin embargo, no cambió nuestro destino. Chocamos contra el suelo y rodamos diversos metros. Durante el impacto, había sido incapaz de mantener a Mikasa a mi lado y nuestros cuerpos se separaron.

Durante unos segundos me quedé tendido boca abajo intentando recuperar el sentido. Levanté el cuello y aspiré. El polvo levantado en el impacto entró en mis pulmones y tosí. Cuando la tos se calmó, decidí levantarme y buscar a Mikasa. Me sostuve en las palmas de mis manos, doblé las rodillas y me incorporé hasta quedar sentado. Todo mi uniforme había quedado impregnado de tierra. "Puta mierda", pensé. Busqué a la mocosa dentro de la nube de polvo. La vi a varios metros cerca de mí. Estaba bocarriba con los brazos encima del pecho. Apoyé mi mano en mi rodilla, me levanté y me dirigí hacia la chica con el cuerpo dolorido.

Armin llegó apenas unos momentos después. Aterrizó cerca y vino corriendo a nuestro lado.

— ¡Sargento Levi! — Exclamó Armin pálido. Se situó delante de mí mientras me inspeccionaba con la mirada — ¿Se encuentra bien? Tiene un buen corte en la cabeza, está sangrando por diversos lug...

— Que sí, que sí — contesté rápidamente para que se callara. Me arrodillé para examinar a la mocosa —. Avísame si te hago daño —. Le toqueteé el cabello. Tenía un par de heridas sangrantes, pero leves, en la cara. Nada grave. Le palpé el cuello y luego los brazos. Después, le examiné las costillas. La mocosa se removió ligeramente y me agarró la mano. Parecía que tenía algún esguince en una costilla, aunque no podía asegurarlo. Seguí descendiendo. Las caderas y las piernas estaban intactas excepto por algunos rasguños sin importancia. Sin embargo, Mikasa tenía un pie fracturado. Se quejó de inmediato cuando le intenté quitar la bota. — Mikasa, ¿puedes curarte? ¿Te ves capaz de sanar tus heridas? Tienes una costilla dañada y el pie fracturado. — Eren había llegado silenciosamente mientras yo examinaba a la mocosa. Volteé mi rostro hacia él —. ¿Cómo es posible que hayas tardado tanto en venir? Eres un inútil. A ver, mocoso, tú has estado presente en las pruebas que le realiza Hange a Mikasa. Me dijo que había practicado la regeneración. ¿Cómo lo hace?

— Yo me encargo, sargento — contestó él, avergonzado.

Se sentó al lado de Mikasa y empezó a contarle cómo dirigir su habilidad de sanación en las partes interiores de su cuerpo. Mikasa escuchaba atentamente tumbada en el suelo, totalmente inmóvil, siguiendo con la mirada los gestos que acompañaban sus explicaciones. Armin aprovechó ese momento para acercarme un pañuelo y señalar mi frente. Presioné la tela blanca hacia el sitio que me había indicado. Con un "disculpe", el mocoso me palpó el torso en busca de heridas graves. Luego, examinó mis piernas y me hizo mover los pies.

— ¿Le duele en algún lado? ¿Y cuando realiza algún movimiento en particular? — preguntó Armin arrodillado enfrente de mí. Me levantó un pie y lo movió en círculos.

— Estoy bien, Arlelt. Sólo son rasguños molestos y magulladuras.

El mocoso clavó sus ojos azules en mí. Asintió con suavidad y se irguió. Mikasa se estaba levantando con la ayuda de Eren. El chico la había sujetado de la cintura y la mocosa había apoyado su mano en el hombro de él. Se quedaron de pie sin soltarse. Mikasa no apoyaba en el suelo su pie fracturado. Eren subió sus manos por las costillas de la chica hasta las curvas de sus pechos. Miró a la chica con nerviosismo. "Mocoso hormonado", pensé molesto. Por el contrario, ella estaba totalmente relajada. Eren deslizó sus manos hacia arriba un poco más y realizó presión en las costillas derechas de Mikasa con la punta de los dedos buscando el esguince. Mikasa observó las manos de Eren y colocó sus manos encima de las del chico. Luego, cerró los ojos.

— ¿Lo consigue? — pregunté acercándome a ellos. Armin me siguió.

— Lo está intentando — contestó el mocoso —. Es complicado curar una herida sin verla. Sin embargo, nota el dolor, así que, si es capaz de dirigir el poder de sanación hacia las zonas afectadas, se sanará —. Eren volvió a comprimir las costillas de la chica. Se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro —. Lo está logrando. ¿Te duele, Mikasa?

— Un poco — respondió abriendo los ojos —. Antes me dolía más. ¿Repito con el pie?

— Por supuesto — dijo Eren.

— Es increíble que pueda curar un lugar específico de su cuerpo — comentó Armin —. Tú tardaste casi un año en aprenderlo. Bien hecho, Mikasa.

— Gracias — contestó la chica con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego, me miró —. ¿Tú no te curas, Levi?

— No puedo — contesté —. Cuando lleguemos al cuartel, me desinfectaré las heridas.

La mocosa me miró de una manera extraña. No obstante, no pronunció palabra. Cerró los ojos por segunda vez y se concentró. El silencio se impuso entre nosotros. Sólo se oía el sonido del viento acariciando las hojas de los árboles. Pasaron un par de minutos durante los cuales permanecimos inmóviles, observando el rostro sereno de la chica. Después, Mikasa movió las manos y se aferró a los brazos de Eren. Frunció el ceño, abrió los ojos y se miró las botas. Apoyó el pie fracturado en el suelo.

—Aún me duele mucho. No me curo — comentó Mikasa con tono desesperado.

—Inténtalo otra vez. No tenemos prisa para volver — dije —. Eren, Armin, ayudadla a sentarse.

Eren y Armin asintieron y cumplieron la orden. Una vez ella estuvo en el suelo, me arrodillé y le quité cuidadosamente la bota y el calcetín del pie herido. El tobillo estaba hinchado y rojo. Mikasa estiró las manos y se palpó el bulto con delicadeza. Después, posó ambas manos alrededor del tobillo.

—Ahora, lo conseguiré — dijo absolutamente convencida.

Mentalmente, sonreí ante la firmeza adoptada por Mikasa. Armin y Eren se sentaron a esperar con la esperanza de que la chica lo conseguiría. Yo también me senté con ellos. Mientras pasaba el tiempo, busqué un pañuelo en mis bolsillos para quitarme la sangre y la suciedad de mi cara. Tenía un buen corte en la frente y me dolía el cuerpo entero. "Menudo hostión nos hemos dado", pensé. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había caído con el equipo?" No era capaz de recordarlo. En cambio, me vinieron a la mente los días pasados cuando enseñaba a Isabelle a usar el equipo. Sus ojos verdes se iluminaban cada vez que conseguía dominar un movimiento nuevo. En cambio, cuando fallaba, se cruzaba de brazos e hinchaba las mejillas como una niña para luego reírse a carcajadas y volver a intentarlo. Siempre conseguía sacarnos una sonrisa a Farlan y a mí. "Isabelle y Farlan..." recordé con tristeza. Una herida se reabrió en mi corazón al evocar esos recuerdos de una época ya imposible de recuperar.

—Ya está — dijo Mikasa devolviéndome al presente. Levantó la pierna y me plantó el pie delante de la cara.

Le sostuve el pie y examiné su tobillo. El hinchazón había remitido notablemente, indicando que no había sanado completamente; aún así, había realizado un gran trabajo. Probablemente, sería capaz de caminar a pesar de las molestias. Cogí el segundo pañuelo limpio que tenía en el bolsillo y le envolví con fuerza el tobillo para evitar que se hiciera más daño. Luego, le coloqué el calcetín y la bota. Me levanté y me sacudí la suciedad de los pantalones. Fue en vano.

—Volvamos — ordené.

Le tendí una mano a la mocosa para ayudarla a levantarse. Una vez de pie, Mikasa caminó unos cuantos pasos. Cojeaba un poco. Miré a Armin y Eren y les señalé la mocosa. Los dos entendieron mi orden y fueron a auxiliarla. Cada uno se colocó a un lado de la chica y pasaron los brazos de Mikasa por encima de sus hombros para sostener su peso. Empezamos el lento regreso al cuartel.

(...)

—¿Cómo van esas heridas, enanín? — preguntó Hange cuando entré en la enfermería situada en la planta baja del cuartel.

La cuatro ojos estaba de pie delante de una de las vitrinas llenas de medicamentos y utensilios. Cogió un bote, leyó la etiqueta y volvió a dejarlo en su lugar. Repitió el procedimiento. Probablemente, buscaba algún fármaco sin tener éxito. Aparte de Hange, había otra persona en la habitación: Sasha. La chica, que se estaba recuperando de la fractura en el pie, estaba tumbada en la cama. Iba vestida con ropa de dormir: unos pantalones cortos naranjas y una camiseta blanca de manga corta.

—¿Qué coño quieres, Hange? — dije malhumorado. Nina había venido a buscarme a mi cuarto para avisarme de que Hange requería mi presencia —. No me gusta perder el tiempo contigo. Tsk.

—Menuda hostia la de ayer, ¿eh? — comentó mientras se agachaba y hundía la mano en el armario. Sacó otra botella —. Mikasa se ha pasado a primera hora de esta mañana para que le echara un vistazo. Está completamente recuperada. No tiene ni un sólo rasguño —. Dejó el frasco en su sitio y se rascó la cabeza —. Cuando llegasteis, ayer, tenía el pie hinchado con un posible esguince, una costilla dañada, diversos moratones y varios rasguños. Por lo que me contaron los chicos, se había sanado con su poder para poder llegar hasta aquí. En gran parte lo había conseguido —. Hange se levantó, dio dos pasos hacia su derecha y buscó en aquellas estanterías el medicamento que quería —. Sinceramente, ha realizado un gran progreso. Aunque aún le falta mucho por aprender, por supuesto —. Se le iluminaron los ojos, extendió la mano y cogió un frasco transparente. Dio media vuelta y lo dejó encima del escritorio —. Eren se regenera mucho más rápido, pero tardó mucho más tiempo en aprender a curarse las heridas internas. ¿Quieres que te cuente cómo van las pruebas que realizo con ella?

—Ni en tus mejores sueños —. Hange podría pasarse tres días hablando sobre experimentos —. ¿Sólo querías hablar? Me largo — dije dándome la vuelta para salir de la enfermería.

—¡Espera, Levi! — exclamó Hange cogiéndome del brazo —. Al contrario que Mikasa, tú sí que estás herido. Así que siéntate y déjame echarte un vistazo.

Pensé gratamente en mandarla a la mierda. No obstante, imaginé que Hange discutiría conmigo hasta que aceptara quedarme, así que opté por obedecerla y acabar rápidamente. Me dirigí a la silla que había cerca de la cama donde reposaba Sasha. La mocosa me miraba divertida porque obedecía las instrucciones de la loca. Me quité la chaqueta del uniforme, la dejé en el respaldo de la silla y, después, me desabroché la camisa para quitármela, quedando mi pecho al descubierto. Me senté y observé a la loca. Estaba buscando vendas, desinfectantes y hierbas medicinales.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, mocosa? — pregunté dirigiéndome a Sasha.

—Bastante mejor —. Contestó calmada. Se enderezó en la cama y se acomodó los cojines detrás de la espalda —. Con la ayuda de la muleta, salgo bastante a pasear. Como ya sabrá, me encargo de los turnos de cocina. Se me da bien cocinar, ¿eh?

—Y saquear la despensa — contesté pícaramente.

—Daños colaterales — respondió con una ancha sonrisa en la cara.

—¡Estoy! — gritó Hange a la vez que soltaba todo el instrumental encima de la cama y arrastraba una silla hasta mi lado —. ¿Por dónde empezamos, pequeñín? — preguntó con voz de madre loca.

—Por tu cerebro. Aunque dudo mucho que encontremos algo.

—Qué gracioso, Levi — dijo Hange. Extendió sus brazos y desenvolvió con delicadeza la venda que cubría mi frente —. El corte no parece infectado. Tienes suerte.

Después, cogió una gasa y la mojó en alcohol. Arrufé la nariz ante el olor penetrante del líquido. Hange limpió el corte que tenía en la frente con la gasa empapada. Sentí escozor, pero aguanté mostrar cualquier reacción. Una vez la herida estuvo limpia de sangre, desechó la tela y escogió otra. La untó con un cataplasma verdoso con olor a menta y lavanda y la aplicó delicadamente sobre mi frente. Había que reconocer que la mujer sabía lo que hacía.

—Por cierto, ¿te ves capaz de montar a caballo e ir al pueblo a comprar unas cuantas cositas que necesito? — preguntó la loca.

—¿Qué "cositas"? — cuestioné. La penúltima vez que me había obligado a ir a comprar con ella había acabado en una lencería viendo cómo la loca se probaba ropa interior de encaje. Una pesadilla.

—Se han acabado algunos medicamentos, unas cuantas hierbas y un par de productos de limpieza —. Hange terminó de aplicar la pasta verdosa y me vendó la frente —. Tendrías que ir al médico y al... "boticario" — dijo con una entonación pícara.

"!Oh, oh, oh! ¡El boticario!", pensé emocionado. Adoraba ir a esa tienda. El olor penetrante a lejía y a hierbas medicinales, los productores limpiadores, el suelo brillante de madera, las estanterías llenas de tarros y botellas con plantas, los trapos, las escobas, las fregonas, los recogedores... "!El paraíso!".

—Podría ir — contesté sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

—¡Genial! — exclamó Hange mientras me retiraba la venda del pecho. Realizó el mismo procedimiento que antes: limpió las diversas heridas con alcohol, las untó con el cataplasma y volvió a vendarme —. Deberías llevarte a Mikasa para que te ayude y conozca el pueblo parcialmente. Para que aprenda cómo es la gente, cómo viven, cómo se comportan... — se encogió de hombros.

—La mocosa sólo entorpecerá mi salida. Iré más rápido si voy solo — "y podré disfrutar a gusto del boticario".

—Dime, Levi — comenzó Hange mirándome seriamente a los ojos —, ¿cómo crees que reaccionarías tú si supieras que unos indeseables humanos te arrancaron de los brazos de tus padres nada más nacer para convertirte en un experimento de titán? Has perdido 18 años de tu vida. Eres considerado un experimento y un monstruo que probablemente exterminarán cuando ya no se le necesite. Y, por supuesto, tus padres murieron durante la estúpida misión de recuperación del muro de María. Yo me sentiría herida, traicionada, utilitzada... — Hange calló, bajó la mirada y recogió los utensilios —. No sé si me uniría al bando de los humanos.

—Nosotros no consideramos a Mikasa un monstruo. Ni tampoco tenemos la culpa del resto — contesté. Aunque una parte de mí entendía demasiado bien el argumento de Hange.

—Por supuesto que no — afirmó Hange —. Pero los demás y ella pueden pensar diferente. — Hange se levantó y comenzó a ordenar los instrumentos que había usado —. Lo que piense el resto de la gente no me importa. Pero me preocupan los pensamientos de Mikasa. Además, te recuerdo que fue el padre de Eren quien la secuestró y la usó en sus experimentos.

—Me la llevaré — contesté. Me levanté de la silla y comencé a vestirme. Sasha me miraba con una sonrisita en la cara —. Por cierto, ¿cómo sabes que sus padres estuvieron allí durante la recuperación del muro de María?

—Estoy investigando, Levi — Hange empezó a ordenar las botellas —. Pedí informes de nacimiento, defunciones y lugar de residencia de los padres que aparecían en los documentos recuperados en el laboratorio. Aún estamos en ello, pero puedo asegurar, casi sin equivocación, que la gran mayoría de víctimas vivían en los pueblos alrededor de Shiganshina, però ninguna en la ciudad, y eran asistidas siempre por el doctor Jaeger. Además, nunca escogían más de dos víctimas en un mismo pueblo. Imagino que para evitar sospechas —. Se acercó a la pica y se lavó las manos —. Las parejas eran variadas: desde jóvenes y primerizas, hasta mayores y con muchos críos. Eso sí, todas eran de clase social baja o media baja. Supongo que para evitar represalias por parte de las familias, que no tendrían recursos para enfrentarse al delito—. Se secó las manos y apoyó la cadera en la pica —. Pero no era el doctor Jaeger quien escogía a sus víctimas. Era alguien de la polícia militar. Un pez gordo, supongo. Intenté pedir el historial del padre de Eren y me dijeron que nunca ha existido una persona con ese nombre — Hange suspiró, se desplazó hasta el escritorio y removió unos cuantos papeles. Encontró uno y me lo tendió —. También estamos investigando la fórmula que usaba el doctor Jaeger para convertir los humanos en titanes, pero no ha habido mucho éxito por ese lado.

—Estás trabajando duro — dije mientras aceptaba la lista de objetos que tenía que comprar —. ¿Todo lo que me has contado lo sabe Erwin?

—Le voy explicando los descubrimientos cada vez que le envío los informes — contestó.

—Voy a por Mikasa e iremos al pueblo. Le daré una vuelta para que observe el ambiente. Tal vez volvamos tarde — comenté mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta de la enfermería. Me paré justo antes y me giré —. Que tengas un buen día, Sasha.

—Gracias, sargento. Que disfrute usted también — respondió la mocosa.

—¿Y yo, Levi? — preguntó la loca fingiendo desesperación —. !Yo también quiero un buen día!

—A ti, ¡que te jodan! — le solté, y cerré la puerta.

Pude oír las carcajadas de Hange y la risa de Sasha a través de la puerta. Me alegré por ellas. Me alejé de la enfermería y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Tenía que cambiarme de ropa y, luego, buscar a Mikasa. Desde que la mocosa había llegado, me pasaba la noche y gran parte del día con ella. Ni hoy, que podría haber disfrutado de la tranquilidad fuera del cuartel, podría librarme de la obligación de cuidar a Mikasa. "Tendré que plantearme pedir un aumento de sueldo a Erwin por hacer de niñera, tsk", pensé divertido. Aquellos pensamientos, y otros, acompañaban el sonido de fondo de mis botas chocando contra los tablones de madera mientras empezaba el nuevo día.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¡Sigo viva! :DDDD Increíble, ¿verdad? Por fin, he acabado este capítulo, lo he revisado y lo he colgado, después de varios millones de años de no actualizar. Probablemente ya no recordéis de qué puñetas iba la historia xDD En fin, no pienso dejar la historia a medias aunque tarde la vida y media en escribir .**

 **Cambiando de tema, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y favs que me vais dejando ^^ Me alegra muchísimo saber que hay más gente que le gusta esta historia (y que queréis que la siga).**

 **¡Espero vuestros comentarios con mucha ilusión! (también os dejo que me tiréis tomates xDDD)**

 **Nos leemos,**

 **Txelleta :3**


	7. Descubriendo mundo

**Iris de acero**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7. Descubriendo mundo**

* * *

Después de recorrer medio cuartel, había encontrado a Mikasa perdida en la biblioteca. La mocosa buscaba una novela que le habían recomendado unas cadetes para leer. Por desgracia para ella, en la biblioteca del cuartel sólo había libros útiles para los miembros del cuerpo de exploración. Había una gran variedad de ellos: desde militares, que trataban temas sobre estrategias usadas en el campo de batalla, cómo matar titanes o la evolución del equipo de maniobras, hasta historia de la humanidad, pasando por libros de medicina y de botánica. Además, en el fondo de la sala había unos grandes archivadores, que servían para depositar documentos creados por la milicia. Recapitulando, en ninguno caso encontraría novelas para disfrutar.

Este hecho se lo transmití a Mikasa mientras se cambiaba de ropa en mi habitación. No podía ir al pueblo vestida con el uniforme. Así que le había pedido a Marlene, una de las reclutas que había traído Hange, que le prestara un atuendo informal a la mocosa.

— Entonces, ¿dónde puedo encontrar " _Sueño contigo"_? — preguntó Mikasa mientras se calzaba unos botines de cuero marrón.

— Hay una modesta imprenta en el pueblo. Tal vez tengan la novela que quieres — contesté observándola. Vestía una camiseta azul claro con unos pantalones largos negros —. Aunque por el título, será una historia romántica de príncipes azules y princesas en peligro — dije con un bufido.

— ¿Eso es malo? — consultó Mikasa. Dio un par de saltitos para comprobar si le iban bien los botines. Luego, dio un giro completo con los brazos abiertos. Parecía una niña, aunque no sonreía.

— No. Sencillamente no es de mi gusto — respondí. Me dirigí al escritorio y cogí el monedero, que era una bolsita de cuero, el reloj de bolsillo, las llaves y la lista que me había dado Hange. Los guardé en los bolsillos de los pantalones marrones que vestía.

— ¿Qué te gusta leer, Levi? — Mikasa se colocó detrás de mí.

— No tengo tiempo para leer novelas. Lo único que leo son informes. — Fui hacia la puerta de la habitación. La abrí y la sujeté —. Nos marchamos al pueblo ya, Mikasa.

Con pasos seguros, Mikasa salió de mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me dirigí hacia las escaleras. Mikasa me pisaba los talones.

— ¿En qué habitación está el pueblo? — preguntó la mocosa a mitad del pasillo.

Frené en seco y Mikasa topó con mi brazo. La miré sorprendido a los ojos.

— No es un cuarto. Un pueblo es un lugar donde vive gente —. Entonces pensé en el cuartel en el cual vivíamos. Mi definición abarcaba tanto al cuartel como a una población. "Te has lucido, Levi", pensé irónicamente.

— Entonces, ¿la ca...casa también es un pueblo? — cuestionó Mikasa abriendo los brazos para señalar el edificio —. Armin me dijo otro nombre para esta casa, pero no lo recuerdo.

— ¿Castillo? — interrogué arqueando una ceja. Mikasa asintió —. De acuerdo. Vuelvo a probar. Un pueblo está formado por diferentes edificios, como casas y tiendas, donde la gente vive. Este castillo sería una sola casa. ¿Lo comprendes? — Mikasa volvió a asentir —. ¿Armin no te ha mostrado nunca el cuartel?

— No — Mikasa alzó una mano y empezó a contar con los dedos —. Sé dónde está tu habitación, la de Hange, la sala que usamos de estudio, el comedor, la cocina, la enfermería y hoy he descubierto la biblioteca. ¿Por qué?

"Definitivamente, pienso pedirle a Erwin un aumento de sueldo por hacer de niñera", pensé resignado mientras encogía los hombros.

— Tsk, supongo que hoy es un buen día para mostrarte el castillo. No tardaremos mucho y luego nos largaremos.

Me mantuve inmóvil pensando durante unos segundos. En el tercer y último piso, justo donde nos encontrábamos ahora, estaban las habitaciones de los oficiales, la gran mayoría vacías, excepto la de Hange y la mía; y las tres salas de reuniones, una grande y dos pequeñas, una de las cuales había sido invadida por Hange para sus experimentos con Mikasa. De espaldas a la escalera, los dormitorios se situaban a la izquierda y las salas de reuniones a la derecha. Este piso estaba todo visto, así que empezaríamos por visitar el siguiente piso inferior.

— Sígueme, mocosa.

Mikasa se tomó mi orden muy a pecho y cogió la manga de mi camisa blanca, como para no perderse en el castillo durante mi guía. Finalmente, empezamos a descender al piso contiguo. Allí se encontraban las habitaciones de los reclutas, que ya habían abandonado el castillo hacía unas horas para empezar su entrenamiento. Estaba todo en calma. Después de bajar el último escalón, un largo pasadizo avanzaba frente a nosotros, y podíamos ver una hilera de puertas que daban paso a cada uno de los dormitorios.

— En este piso se encuentran las habitaciones de las chicas reclutas — comenté.

Avancé dos pasos a mi izquierda y abrí la primera puerta del pasadizo. Mikasa se asomó detrás de mi espalda para contemplar el interior de la habitación. El viento azotaba a través de la ventana abierta y ésta era abatida contra la pared exterior del castillo a intervalos irregulares. En el interior, tres literas de dos pisos estaban colocadas ordenadamente. Sábanas blancas y sencillas cubrían las camas pulcramente. Al lado de cada litera había una mesilla de noche donde guardar objetos personales. Un único armario y un único escritorio completaban el mobiliario de la habitación.

— Parece ser que han cumplido con sus deberes de la mañana — comenté a Mikasa. Ella me miró con expresión confundida. La limpieza era una parte fundamental y necesaria del entrenamiento de los reclutas. Era una obligación que dejaran sus habitaciones en perfecto orden antes de abandonarlas por la mañana, bajo pena de castigo si se incumplía —. No importa — dije al fin.

Cerré la puerta y guié a Mikasa hasta las duchas comunales, que se encontraban justo el lado opuesto del rellano de la escalera. Había una máquina de madera con remaches de bronce en el interior de los lavabos. Ese aparato captó la atención de Mikasa al instante.

— ¿Qué es eso? — dijo Mikasa señalándolo.

— Es una bomba de agua que sube el agua desde un pozo subterráneo hasta este piso. Yo tengo una en mi lavabo, pero más pequeña y de hierro. ¿Ahora te parece familiar, verdad? Adelante, enciéndela. — Agarré la mano de Mikasa firmemente y la acompañé hasta la manivela de la bomba. Luego le indiqué que la girara con un movimiento en el aire. Mikasa obedeció y el agua empezó a caer en un cubo de madera desde un grifo unido a la máquina. — Esta agua la usan los reclutas para asearse. Luego el agua se filtra por los desagües de las duchas y vuelve al nivel del suelo — Mikasa asintió, como mostrando que me entendía, aunque eso pudiera ser dudoso —. Cuando te preparo el baño, yo lo hago de la misma manera. Ahora podrás hacerlo tú sola — "aunque puede ser un desastre", pensé imaginando mi precioso baño inundado de agua —. Creo que no hay nada más que enseñar aquí. Vamos.

Volvimos sobre nuestros pasos hasta la escalera y bajamos al siguiente piso.

— Este es el piso donde descansan y se asean los chicos. No tiene nada de nuevo con respecto al piso anterior — "únicamente acostumbra a estar más sucio", pensé recordando algunas de las habitaciones que había tenido la obligación de visitar.

Atravesamos el rellano mientras comentaba este hecho y seguimos bajando hasta llegar a la planta baja. El intenso sol de la mañana nos recibió en el rellano, con sus haces de luz atravesando el portón principal del castillo. Me cubrí los ojos con una mano y Mikasa me imitó. Durante la temporada fría, el sol recorría la región sur de la bóveda celeste y el portón estaba encarado en esa dirección para aprovechar todo su calor. Debido a eso, la luz había desgastado el color del suelo del recibidor con el paso de los años. Cogí la mano libre de Mikasa y la dirigí hacia la izquierda, donde se encontraba la entrada al comedor. Allí la luz se filtraba a través de las persianas, pero el lugar estaba esencialmente a oscuras. En la sombra se encontraban hileras de mesas y bancos. Al fondo y a la derecha de donde nos encontrábamos, una tenue luz anaranjada desvelaba el contorno de una puerta que ocultaba la cocina.

— Levi, ya he estado en el comedor y en la cocina — dijo Mikasa, tirando de mi manga.

— Ya lo sé, mocosa, sólo quería alejarme de la luz hasta que nuestros ojos se adaptasen — le espeté.

Esperamos medio minuto en el umbral del comedor, mirando hacia el portón iluminado, hasta que la luz se hizo soportable. Atravesamos el recibidor hasta llegar a un corto pasadizo con tres puertas repartidas asimétricamente entre las dos paredes. Al fondo, una ventana abierta mostraba el exterior. Un cartel colgaba de la puerta aislada a nuestra izquierda. La palabra "enfermería" estaba grabada en él, junto al símbolo universal de la medicina, una serpiente constriñendo un cáliz. A la derecha, la puerta más alejada daba a la biblioteca, donde Mikasa ya había estado hurgando esa mañana. Me dirigí a la puerta más cercana a nosotros y la abrí para enseñar la habitación a Mikasa. En el interior había una treintena de pupitres de madera y una pizarra de tres metros de ancho. Un trapo emblanquecido pendía de un cubo lleno de agua al lado de la pizarra.

— Esta es la sala de estudios — comenté desde el umbral de la puerta —. Aquí transmitimos la estrategia a los reclutas una vez ha sido elaborada por la cabeza de mando. Usamos esas pizarras para mostrar gráficamente la posición de los grupos de exploradores sobre el campo donde tendrá lugar la acción.

Mikasa se había adentrado para examinar el sitio y ahora me miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras le explicaba. Comprendí, entonces, que no había podido entender nada de aquella jerga militar.

— Cabeza de mando — repitió Mikasa y asintió seguidamente, como si le acabara de desvelar una información de alta importancia.

Yo la miré confundido y le aclaré mi explicación.

— Quiero decir que los reclutas se sientan en esas mesas y les enseñamos cosas. — Zanjé el asunto y le indiqué que volviera a mi lado. — Sigamos.

Volvimos sobre nuestros pasos hasta llegar a la escalera nuevamente y descendimos al sótano. A nuestra espalda la luz se atenuó y nos adentramos en la oscuridad. Una lámpara de aceite colgaba de la pared con su combustible ya exhausto. Frente nosotros una puerta compuesta de tablones nos cerraba el paso y la empujé hasta que cedió torpemente, rascando contra el suelo. Allí un corredor se extendía perpendicularmente ante nosotros y estaba iluminado por una hilera de lámparas de aceite que colgaban de la pared, aunque la mayoría de ellas estaban ya apagadas. Me acerqué a la pared y me puse de puntillas para alcanzar una de las lámparas encendidas. Luego giramos hacia la derecha por el corredor y alcanzamos su extremo, donde se encontraba una sala grande que contenía material gimnástico.

— Esta sala la llamamos gimnasio. Se usa para entrenar el cuerpo — clarifiqué.

Me adelanté con la lámpara para iluminar la habitación oscura. Había sacos de tela colgando del techo, uno de ellos tenía la tela rasgada y la paja del interior estaba al descubierto. También había pesas de acero y esterillas de hilo de paja entrelazada; y en el fondo, panoplias que sujetaban espadas de madera o de acero romo. Cuando Mikasa se hartó de curiosear, volvimos por el corredor hasta alcanzar el lado opuesto. Allí el corredor seguía con un giro hacia la derecha. Mikasa conocía muy bien aquel lugar, ella había dormido las primeras noches en aquel oscuro rincón.

— Celdas — comentó la chica, apuntando con el dedo hacia el fondo.

— Sí — confirmé. Me alegré de que Mikasa compartiera la cama conmigo para evitar ese desagradable y húmedo lugar. Coloqué la mano en la espalda de Mikasa con afecto. Ella me miró sin comprender mis emociones —. Voy a buscar las llaves — conseguí decir al fin.

Con la lámpara delante de mi pecho, los barrotes de las celdas proyectaban sombras que parecían bailar a mi alrededor. Mikasa se mantuvo en su posición mientras yo me alejaba. Al fin alcancé las llaves, que se encontraban en un cuarto enfrente de las celdas, y cogí la que abría el almacén. Luego retorné con Mikasa y abrí la puerta que se encontraba a su lado, indicándole que se apartara.

— Aquí guardamos los alimentos que comemos durante el día — le expliqué.

Mikasa apoyó su mano en el marco de la puerta e introdujo su cabeza en el interior. Había varias cajas de madera herméticas que contenían pescado envuelto en montañas de sal. También había sacos de harina que habíamos comprado en la ciudad y que usábamos para preparar pan. Otros sacos contenían diferentes tipos de legumbres, arroz y pasta. Sólo podíamos almacenar alimentos que se pudieran conservar de forma natural. Las frutas que recolectábamos en el bosque completaban la alimentación del cuerpo de exploración.

— Aquí acaba el recorrido. Es hora de que partamos hacia el pueblo — declaré satisfecho.

Mikasa asintió y nos dirigimos hacia el exterior del castillo. Pude deducir, por la posición del sol, que faltaban un par de horas para la comida. Tendríamos tiempo de llegar al pueblo y comer allí. Recorrimos el patio interior y Mikasa me tiró de la manga mientras nos acercábamos al establo de los caballos.

— ¿Qué es aquello, Levi? — Preguntó, y señaló hacia una estructura de madera, con diversos compartimentos y puertas, apoyada contra la muralla del castillo.

— Ah, bueno, eso... — Dudé por un instante —. Son las letrinas, parecidas a lavabos —. Por algún motivo que desconocía, me avergonzaba describirle a Mikasa el uso que se les daban. "¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Me había vuelto un blandengue?", me recriminé. Aún así, ella pareció satisfecha con aquella corta aclaración. Desde que la trajimos, le había permitido usar el lavabo privado de mi habitación y ella nunca había tenido la necesidad usar las letrinas.

El establo era un edificio de madera construido cerca de la puerta de acceso a la muralla. Al contrario que las letrinas, había sido levantado durante la construcción del castillo, hacía alrededor de 100 años. La madera que componía el establo era de tablones lisos manufacturados en alguna fábrica de la época. Un techo de tejas de arcilla completaba la construcción. Entramos en el recinto y los relinchos de los caballos, acompañados de su fuerte olor, nos recibieron. Un recluta muy joven, cuyo nombre desconocía, estaba limpiando el lomo de un caballo castaño y nos saludamos cuando notó nuestra presencia. Una yegua de pelaje oscuro atrajo la atención de Mikasa nada más entrar y ella se acercó para acariciarle el hocico.

— ¿Quieres montar en ésta? — Inquirí. Ella asintió.

— Me gusta — respondió.

Amarré unas riendas al animal y luego desplacé el cerrojo para desbloquear la puerta que le encerraba. Guié a la yegua fuera del establo y le coloqué una silla. Ayudé a Mikasa a subirse y se puso confortable una vez arriba. Para mí, escogí un caballo de pelaje castaño y con topos de color beis que conjuntaban con su crin y cola del mismo tono. Mientras preparaba mi caballo, Mikasa había dado un par de vueltas por el patio del castillo para familiarizarse con su montura. Durante la última semana había estado practicando la equitación con Eren y Armin y ahora parecía poder montar de forma efectiva, aunque torpe. Cuando todo estuvo preparado, nos despedimos del mocoso que estaba cuidando a los animales y atravesamos la puerta al trote mientras el sol estaba llegando a su cénit.

(...)

Media hora más tarde después de nuestra partida, llegamos a Edelhess, la población más cercana al cuartel. El pueblo estaba formado por varios cientos de casas de piedra en tonos grises o marrones, con tejados de pizarra o laja, establecimientos por doquier y un gran mercado cerca de la plaza principal. Durante el camino por el bosque, Mikasa había controlado correctamente a la yegua que montaba. No obstante, en las calles había más obstáculos, como niños y adultos despistados, y podía ocurrir cualquier percance. Así que acerqué mi caballo al de Mikasa y sujeté sus riendas. Disminuí la velocidad y nos dirigimos hacia un establo para dejar las monturas.

El mozo de cuadra salió a nuestro encuentro al vernos. Era un muchacho de unos doce o trece años, de cabello castaño, piel pálida y escuálido. Vestía una camiseta gris, unos pantalones marrones y unas botas del mismo color llenas de barro. Bajé de mi caballo y le tendí las riendas al joven, que las cogió rápidamente. Me acerqué a la yegua para ayudar a desmontar a Mikasa. Estiré mis manos hacia ella con la intención de sujetarla por la cintura. Mikasa se cogió a mis brazos y se deslizó con gracilidad del animal hasta tocar con los pies en el suelo. La solté y busqué en mi monedero el dinero para pagar el cuidado de los caballos. Le entregué las monedas al chico, el cual asintió conforme y se llevó ambos caballos a la cuadra. Mikasa no le había quitado el ojo de encima al mocoso, pero no dijo nada.

Le di un toque en la mano para obtener su atención y comenzamos a andar rumbo a la consulta del médico. Era la parada más cercana. Caminamos por la calle adoquinada en silencio. Mikasa, al igual que durante el recorrido por el castillo, se cogía de la manga de mi camisa blanca para no extraviarse. La mocosa examinaba el paisaje a su alrededor sin perderse ni un detalle.

Giramos una esquina y llegamos a una plaza menor. A nuestra izquierda, había un grupo de críos que jugaban con una pelota. Se la pasaban entre ellos, entre risas y empujones. Mikasa se quedó clavada y observó los niños con detenimiento.

— Vamos — dije, instándola a moverse.

Ella pareció volver al presente con un pestañeo. Me miró y empezó a caminar otra vez. Seguimos nuestro camino hacia la consulta del médico. Volvió a mirar a los niños y los señaló.

— Levi, son más bajitos que tu — dijo seriamente.

— Por supuesto que son más bajos que yo. Son niños — contesté ligeramente molesto. Nunca había tenido problemas con mi estatura, pero me mosqueó el comentario de Mikasa.

— Entonces, ¿tú eres casi un niño? — preguntó ella.

— No, joder. ¿Cómo cojones voy a ser un crío? — le reproché mirándola a los ojos. Como siempre, su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, no obstante, la confusión se podía leer en su mirada. En aquel momento me di cuenta de que Mikasa nunca había visto un niño. Sólo había estado en el cuartel, rodeada de reclutas. —. Eso son niños. Yo soy un adulto. La estatura no importa. ¿Comprendes?

— Más o menos — respondió echándoles un vistazo — ¿Qué diferencia hay entre un adulto y un niño? Y yo, ¿qué soy?

— Tú eres una adulta. Los niños son pequeños. No, olvida eso. Los niños son personas que se convertirán en adultos. Con los años, crecerán, adquirirán experiencia y se harán grandes. ¿Lo entiendes? — pregunté dudoso. "¿Cómo demonios se le explica a alguien de menos de un mes de vida qué es un crío?", pensé frustrado. Mikasa rotó la mano sobre sí misma, igual que hacía Armin, para indicar que más o menos lo comprendía —. A ver, físicamente los niños tienen caras redondas, con cuerpos pequeños y son blandos. Mentalmente, les cuesta razonar y cometen errores al hablar. Cuantos más años tiene, o sea, a medida que crece, aprende a comunicarse con los demás y el cuerpo cambia.

— Por lo tanto, ¿yo soy casi una adulta? Quiero decir que yo aún cometo errores al hablar. Pero no soy pequeña, de estatura — explicó Mikasa.

— Tu caso es diferente. Tu cuerpo ha crecido mientras estabas dormida, pero tu mente no lo ha hecho. A pesar de todo, aprendes rápidamente — dije disminuyendo mi velocidad hasta llegar a la puerta de la consulta médica —. Hemos llegado. Luego continuamos hablando, ¿de acuerdo?

Mikasa asintió. Di dos pasos al frente y toqué la puerta de madera de roble con los nudillos. La casa del médico, que también la usaba de consulta, era parecida al resto de hogares del pueblo: un edificio de roca gris con dos pisos, un tejado de laja y ventanas con portones de madera oscura. Unos segundos más tarde, nos abrió la puerta un niño de cabello negro, ojos marrones, bien vestido y limpio.

— ¿Buscáis a papá? — preguntó el mocoso.

— Sí — contesté secamente.

El crío se giró y se metió dentro la casa a la vez que gritaba "¡Papá, visitas!". Traspasé el umbral de la puerta y lo seguí. Oí a Mikasa murmurar la palabra papá mientras cruzábamos un pequeño pasillo. Llegamos a una habitación que hacía la función de cocina y comedor. El mocoso se paró frente a una puerta cerrada a la izquierda del comedor y la abrió.

— Papá, hay un señor y una señora que te buscan — dijo el niño.

— ¿No te tengo dicho que llames antes de abrir la puerta? — reprendió el padre al niño desde dentro —. Hazlos pasar, anda.

El mocoso nos aguantó la puerta y nos indicó con la mano que entráramos dentro de la consulta.

El suelo de la habitación estaba formado por tablones de madera clara de pino. Las paredes habían sido enyesadas previamente y luego pintadas de un blanco crudo. Había un par de cuadros colgados. En el centro de la estancia, había un escritorio de madera oscura con tres sillas, una de las cuales la ocupaba el doctor. A mi derecha había una camilla, mesitas de hierro con instrumental quirúrgico, una vitrina llena de botellas de productos medicinales y una máquina para medir la altura y el peso. A mi izquierda, había más vitrinas llenas de utensilios, una pica de lavabo y un armario blanco.

— Buenos días. Siéntense, por favor — dijo el doctor, indicando las sillas frente al escritorio con la mano.

Nos dirigimos hacia ellas y nos sentamos. El médico se colocó correctamente las gafas en el puente de la nariz, entrecruzó los dedos y apoyó las manos unidas encima del escritorio.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? — preguntó con una sonrisa afable.

— Soy el sargento Levi, del cuerpo de exploración. Normalmente viene una de mis compañeras, Hange Zoë, a pedirle las visitas — dije a modo de saludo. El médico sonrió mientras asentía. Se acordaba de la loca —. Recientemente, han trasladado a una soldado con una fractura en el pie. Necesita una revisión — respondí.

— De acuerdo. Déjeme mirar cuándo puedo pasarme — comentó. Abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó una agenda. Buscó el día de hoy y miró los días siguientes —. Dentro de tres días puedo pasarme por la mañana, hacia las once. ¿Le parece bien? —. Cogió un bolígrafo para apuntar.

Asentí con la cabeza y el médico escribió la fecha en su agenda con letra ilegible. Me levanté de la silla y Mikasa imitó mi movimiento. El doctor nos ofreció su mano para estrecharla: primero a mí y, luego, a Mikasa.

— Que tengan un buen día — se despidió el médico sonriendo.

— Igualmente — respondí. Después, me dirigí a la puerta.

Mikasa inclinó la cabeza y siguió mis pasos. Salimos de la consulta y entramos en el comedor. El hijo del médico estaba jugando con unos caballitos de madera y un oso de peluche que, probablemente, no era suyo. Los caballitos derribaron al oso al grito de: "¡Vas a morir!" para, luego, acompañarlo con sonidos de cortes producidos por espadas. "¡Zas! ¡Zas!", decía el niño. Mikasa se lo había quedado mirando. "Le deben parecer curiosos los mocosos", pensé. Le palmeé el brazo buscando su atención y le señalé la puerta. Una vez en la calle, puse rumbo hacia nuestra segunda dirección: la botica.

El camino más rápido para llegar a nuestro destino consistía en pasar por en medio del mercado que, a estas horas, estaría lleno de gente. Era un absoluto fastidio abrirse paso entre la multitud. Si escogía un camino que no pasara por el mercado, tardaríamos el doble de tiempo. "Tendremos hambre cuando lleguemos a la botica. La mocosa se quejará y querrá irse. Tal vez podríamos comer antes y así podré disfrutar de los productos de limpieza sin su incordio", cavilé.

— Oye, Mikasa, ¿tienes hambre? — le pregunté mirándola.

— Un poco — contestó ella. —. ¿Ya volvemos?

— No — respondí —. Vamos a buscar un lugar para comer. — Justo después del mercado había una taberna que servían un buen estofado de ternera.

— Levi, ¿qué es "papá"?

— "Papá" es el hombre que ha tenido hijos — respondí. Mikasa me miraba con sus ojos inexpresivos. — ¿Lo entiendes?

— No — contestó secamente.

— El médico es el padre, el papá, de ese niño. Y ese niño es su hijo. Ese hombre, con su mujer, ha tenido ese niño. Lo ha engendrado. Son una familia. Sangre de su sangre. — Una pequeña parte de mí esperaba que Mikasa comprendiera alguna de las frases que había usado. No obstante, Mikasa mantenía la misma expresión en su rostro. Era impresionante cómo un concepto tan obvio para nosotros, ella no lo comprendía. Aunque era lógico. Mikasa nunca había tenido una familia, ni unos padres. Sólo conocía el cuerpo de exploración —. Digamos que son los adultos que se encargan de cuidar niños, ¿de acuerdo?

— Sí — contestó afirmativamente. Mikasa miró a su alrededor y luego volvió a dirigir su mirada a mi cara — ¿Tú tienes papás, Levi, o los adultos ya no tienen papás?

— Todas las personas tienen padres, Mikasa — le dije. Después miré al frente. — Todo ser humano proviene de la unión de un hombre y una mujer. No obstante, a veces no conoces a tus padres o estos ya no existen en este mundo —. En mi mente apareció el rostro levemente borroso de mi madre. Cada vez me costaba más recordarlo. O, mejor dicho, superponía mis rasgos con los suyos y transformaba su cara. — Yo nunca conocí a mi padre. Desconozco quién es — le conté. La miré otra vez —. Mi madre me crió sola hasta que murió de una enfermedad.

— ¿Qué es murió? — preguntó con un tono indeciso. "Palabra nueva para su vocabulario", pensé.

— Dejó de existir. Cerró los ojos para no abrirlos nunca más. Dejó de respirar. Su corazón dejó de latir — "Nunca más escucharía su voz llamándome" —. Eso es morir.

— No me gusta — expresó Mikasa con disgusto apartando su mirada de mí. Caminó a mi lado sin decir ni una palabra más. Todos los sentimientos que no expresaba con su rostro se reflejaban en sus ojos. Pasaron del disgusto, o un cierto enfado, a la duda y a la reflexión. — Levi, entonces, ¿quién es mi madre? ¿Hange? Porque mi padre eres tú. Por lo tanto, mi madre tiene que ser...

— ¡Espera! — exclamé cogiéndola del brazo —. Te equivocas. Yo no soy tu padre y Hange ni de coña es tu madre.

— Tú has dicho que los adultos que cuidan de los niños son los padres y que todos tenemos padres — comenzó a explicar Mikasa —. Y yo soy casi una adulta. Así que vosotros sois mis padres... — terminó la frase mientras gesticulaba con las manos —. Si no, ¿quiénes son? — preguntó mientras clavaba sus pupilas grises fijamente en mis ojos.

"La jodida loca cuatro ojos ha dado en el clavo", pensé maldiciendo a Hange. La loca había previsto esta situación. Mikasa, curiosa, vería niños y acabaría preguntado por la familia. Por supuesto, me ha dejado el marrón a mí. "¿Qué demonios tenía que contestarle? ¿La verdad? ¿Que fue arrancada de los brazos de sus padres y que ahora están muertos?", reflexioné. Mikasa esperaba una respuesta mientras seguía caminando. No pensaba mentirle. No iba con mi personalidad.

— Tus padres murieron en una estúpida misión para recuperar el Muro de María — dije sin pausa —. El gobierno decidió que los ciudadanos refugiados lucharan contra los titanes. Muy probablemente tus padres acabaron en el estómago de algún titán. Esto es todo lo que sé sobre ellos — finalicé apartando la mirada.

Mikasa observó el camino pavimentado sin mediar palabra. Me preguntaba qué estaría pensando. No obstante, era incapaz de interpretar los sentimientos que ocultaban sus ojos. Aunque yo no había causado la muerte de sus padres, sentía la culpabilidad recorriendo mi cuerpo. Repasé mentalmente qué le había dicho. Me mosqueé conmigo mismo. "Definitivamente, la sutileza no es una de mis virtudes", me regañé. Había sido demasiado brusco al contarle el destino de sus padres. Coloqué mi mano en la parte baja de su espalda y se la froté suavemente en un vano intento de reconfortarla. Mikasa pestañeó y me miró con la duda en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué haces? — cuestionó.

— Estoy intentando consolarte — le aclaré —. El contacto entre personas alivia las penas.

— ¿Por qué me consuelas? ¿Crees que estoy triste? — preguntó Mikasa. Yo asentí con la cabeza —. Estoy bien. ¿Por qué debería estar ... — apretó sus labios y los humedeció con la lengua. Buscaba una palabra en concreto. — ¿aflorida?

— ¿"Afligida"?

— Sí, afligida. Es como estar triste. Pues, ¿por qué?

— Por la muerte de tus padres — comenté secamente.

— No — murmuró negando con la cabeza —. No sé quiénes son. No los conozco. ¿Debería estar triste?

— No. Mejor así.

Entendía el razonamiento de Mikasa. Para ella, eran desconocidos que habían muerto. No tenía ningún vínculo sentimental con ellos. "Además, es probable que no acabe de comprender el concepto de la muerte ni el de los padres", pensé. Aún así, mantuve mi mano pegada a su espalda durante todo el camino. A Mikasa no parecía molestarle el contacto.

Finalmente, llegamos al restaurante situado cerca del mercado. La fachada del edificio había sido construida con piedras de tonos rojizos y marrones y el tejado era de pizarra negra como la noche. Las puertas y las ventanas eran de madera oscura: nogal, probablemente. El cartel del local era una olla con un cucharón.

Estiré la puerta principal y entramos en el recinto. Nos recibió un calor agradable y el olor a pan recién hecho y a carne cociéndose que nos inundó las fosas nasales. Los suelos estaban recubiertos de la misma madera oscura que las puertas y las ventanas. Las paredes, en su parte inferior, estaban recubiertas de un friso de pino y, en su parte superior, pintadas de color crema. De las vigas del techo colgaban lámparas de araña plateadas. A nuestra izquierda estaba la barra del local, donde había un hombre limpiando unos vasos. Detrás de él, había una enorme estantería llena de botellas de licores y vinos. A nuestra derecha, estaban las mesas y las sillas, de madera oscura y recubiertas con un mantel blanco. Al fondo de la sala, había una chimenea de piedra gris que iluminaba y daba calor al local.

Me dirigí hacia el final, en una mesa apartada de los pocos clientes que había. Aún no era la hora punta para almorzar. Escogí una mesa arrinconada para tener más intimidad y nos sentamos el uno frente al otro.

La camarera, una muchacha joven de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta, con un vestido gris y un delantal blanco, se apresuró a atendernos con una amplia sonrisa. Nos colocó los cubiertos, los vasos, el pan y la mantequilla mientras recitaba el menú del día: sopa de verduras y pollo y estofado de ternera. Pedí dos menús y agua para beber. La camarera me ofreció vino pero lo decliné. Nos sonrió otra vez y se marchó con andares coquetos.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Mikasa se dedicó a observar el restaurante. Luego, cogió una rodaja de pan y la untó con mantequilla para comérsela. La camarera apareció en aquellos instantes con una jarra de agua y los dos platos de sopa. Con otra sonrisa nos deseó buen provecho y se marchó con andares iguales a los de su llegada. Cogí la cuchara y probé la sopa. Estaba caliente, tenía un sabor suave y una textura cremosa. Mikasa, al igual que yo, había decidido dar cuenta de su sopa y comía en silencio. Terminamos en pocos minutos y la camarera nos trajo el segundo plato: el estofado de ternera acompañado con patatas hervidas y zanahorias en su jugo. Cogí un trozo de carne con el tenedor. Estaba tierna y un poco dulce. No obstante, ninguno de los dos nos quejamos. En el cuartel pocas veces al mes podíamos comer carne, dado su elevado precio en el mercado y las poca existencia de animales salvajes. Terminé antes que Mikasa y la observé comer. Estaba rebañando su plato con el pan. Un par de gotas de salsa le mancharon los labios y la mocosa se los relamió con la lengua. Cogió otro pedazo de pan, lo partió en dos y lo mojó en la salsa para comerlo. La mocosa tenía los dedos pringosos del jugo. Se los miró y decidió que era una buena idea lamérselos. Su boca succionó sus dedos uno detrás del otro y, luego, se relamió las puntas con la lengua. Ante aquella morbosa escena, no pude evitar que una punzada de excitación recorriera mi cuerpo. "!Puñetera mocosa!", pensé al verla meter el dedo índice en su boca.

— Estate quieta — le solté a la vez que cogía su muñeca y tiraba su mano sucia hacia mí. Usé la servilleta para limpiarle la mano atrapada en mi agarre —. Acepto que limpies el plato con el pan aunque, personalmente, lo considero una guarrada. Pero, no te consiento que te lamas los dedos en la mesa, y menos frente a mí. Es una asquerosidad. ¿Queda claro?

— Sí, Levi. — Mikasa me ofreció la otra mano y se la limpié —. Estaba delicioso.

— Eso no es excusa para ser una guarra en la mesa — le recriminé.

— ¿Estás molesto? — preguntó. Luego levantó su mirada hacia mí —. Jean siempre dice que eres un maniático con la limpieza y que por eso siempre estás enfadado — "El mocoso caracaballo va a pasar un tiempo viviendo con sus congéneres", pensé molesto. Mikasa prosiguió — Te has irritado porque me he manchado las manos.

— Me disgusta la suciedad, eso es todo. Pero, una vez vayas al baño a enjabonarte las manos y vuelvas limpia, estaré contento.

Mikasa se levantó sin pensarlo dos veces y se dirigió al baño. Su reacción me provocó una sonrisa. Alcé la mano para pedir la cuenta y la camarera se acercó rápidamente a mí. Recogió los platos a la vez que intentaba entablar conversación conmigo. Me preguntó si estábamos satisfechos con la comida y si queríamos tomar alguna cosa más. Negué y le di las monedas pertinentes. "Quédese con el cambio" comenté. La chica sonrió, me dio las gracias y se fue con aquellos andares provocadores que, seguramente, le hacían ganar una gran cantidad de propinas.

Me levanté y me dirigí al baño a lavarme las manos. Me topé con Mikasa y le indiqué que me esperase un momento. Un minuto más tarde, salíamos del restaurante con el estómago lleno camino a la botica.

Teníamos que cruzar el mercado y, a pesar de no ser hora punta, aún había demasiada gente para mi gusto. Cogí la mano de Mikasa para no perderla y nos sumergimos entre la multitud. La mocosa se distraía con cualquier sonido, visión u olor nuevo. A cada grito de los vendedores, estiraba la cabeza por encima del gentío para observar los puestos. De vez en cuando, miraba las personas a su alrededor y se olvidaba de caminar. Una vendedora de velas perfumadas anunciaba sus productos y le ofreció una a Mikasa para que la oliera. El perfume a lavanda consiguió deslizarse hasta mi nariz. Mikasa apretó la vela entre sus manos y me miró ferozmente con aquellos iris de acero. Se negó a soltarla.

Al final, Mikasa salió del mercado con una muñeca de trapo con un vestido púrpura, una cajita de madera tallada recubierta de cuencas de diferentes colores y dos velas perfumadas: una con olor a lavanda y la otra a vainilla. Yo salí de aquel lugar irritado y molesto. "Jodida mocosa". Cuando volviéramos al cuartel, pensaba reclamarle a Erwin el dinero de todos aquellos gastos innecesarios.

Seguimos nuestro camino, enfilando una calle perpendicular al mercado. Mikasa caminaba con las manos llenas de los objetos que le había comprado. Olfateó el perfume de vainilla y luego toqueteó el cabello castaño de la muñeca con las puntas de los dedos. Si movía demasiado los brazos, se le caerían los trastos que llevaba. Decidí quitarle la cajita, meter las dos velas dentro y llevarlo yo. Mikasa me miró y sus ojos sonrieron. Abrazó la muñeca contra su pecho y caminó segura y contenta.

La fachada de la botica se confundía entre los tonos homogéneos de los hogares. A pesar de ello, un cartel de hierro forjado distinguía el edificio, mostrando una copa envuelta en una serpiente y un fondo de hierbas. Empujé la puerta y entramos.

La tienda tenía brillantes suelos de madera clara y paredes blancas llenas de estanterías. El olor a lejía con un toque de limón nos recibió. En el centro de la sala había más estanterías y una mesa con unos cuantos libros recién salidos de imprenta, papeles en blanco y tinta negra. Aunque el establecimiento estaba lleno de mercancías, los productos estaban bien organizados en campos temáticos. Los productos de limpieza, como la lejía, los jabones, las escobas, las fregonas y los cubos, se hallaban a nuestra izquierda. En aquella zona, también se podía encontrar veneno para diversos tipos de alimañas, como las ratas. En las estanterías centrales había libros, nuevos o usados, de temática variable. Podían tratar sobre cómo curar una enfermedad o cómo librarse de huéspedes indeseados de cuatro o más patas. También había diferentes colores de tinta, libretas para escribir y plumas de todo tipo. A nuestra derecha estaba la sección medicinal: las estanterías estaban repletas de botellas y vasijas llenas de especias y hierbas debidamente etiquetadas. Además, había algunos animales, o partes de ellos, muertos o disecados, como ratones, serpientes y arañas, que se usaban para fabricar cataplasmas o polvos para sanar algunas dolencias.

Al final de la estancia había un mostrador de madera donde Diana, sentada sobre un taburete, escribía sobre un libro de cuentas. Era una mujer de cabello largo y castaño, de ojos del mismo color, labios gruesos y llena de curvas. Detrás de las cortinas que separaban el almacén de la tienda, apareció un chico que se secaba las manos con un trapo.

— ¡Buenas tardes! — Saludó el joven animadamente —. ¿Necesitan ayuda?

— Buenas tardes — contesté buscando en mi bolsillo la nota que me había dado Hange. Le tendí el papel al chico —. Necesito todo lo que hay en la lista.

— ¡Ahora mismo! — exclamó y se puso a leer en voz baja el papel.

La mujer alzó la mirada de su lectura, me reconoció y cerró el libro.

— ¡Vaya, dichosos los ojos que lo ven, sargento Levi! — me saludó Diana. Luego, miró al muchacho, que se había quedado estupefacto —. ¡Vamos, Tom, espabila con el pedido! — El chico se fue precipitadamente dentro del almacén mientras Diana sonreía.

— ¿Tu hermano? — Pregunté debido a su parecido, a pesar de que nunca lo hubiera visto. Deposité en el mostrador la cajita de Mikasa con las velas en su interior para que no me molestara.

— En efecto. Mi padre ha decidido que ya es mayor para ayudar en la botica —. Señaló a Mikasa —. ¿Y la chica? ¿Tu novia? — Preguntó con una sonrisilla.

— No. Es Mikasa, una nueva recluta — dije mientras Mikasa saludaba asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Oh, vaya — expresó enroscándose un mechón de cabello entre los dedos —. ¿Y desde cuándo compras muñecas a las nuevas reclutas, eh, Levi? — preguntó socarronamente.

Mikasa apretó la muñeca fuertemente entre sus brazos. Sus ojos danzaron alternativamente entre Diana y yo. Sus músculos tensos y su actitud defensiva comunicaban que defendería su muñeca hasta las últimas consecuencias. Después de unos largos segundos, Diana se rió a carcajada limpia. Se levantó del taburete, se alisó la falda verde y salió de detrás del mostrador.

— Tranquila, pequeña. Nadie va robarte tu preciosa muñeca — dijo guiñándole un ojo. Señaló la zona llena de productos de limpieza —. Ven, Levi, tienes que ver y oler el nuevo limpia ventanas que me ha llegado. Te vas a enamorar. Y, luego, te enseño un nuevo modelo de jabón para la ropa. Los hay con diferentes olores florales, así puedes adquirir el que más te guste.

Seguí a Diana, que no dejó de hablar, hasta la estantería. Cogió una botella, la destapó y la olió. Me la entregó y yo hice lo mismo. No parecía tener ninguna diferencia respecto al jabón original. Aún así, ella siguió charlando de las nuevas propiedades y de la duración del producto. Hablaba de una manera grandilocuente mientras acompañaba sus palabras con sus manos. Parecía que te estaba vendiendo la inmortalidad y no un producto de limpieza corriente. Sonrió y me indicó que la siguiera. Me enseñó unos cuantos jabones para la ropa. Los olfateé y toqué. Tenían diferentes texturas y diferentes olores. Sin aviso previo, Diana cogió mi mano y la puso encima de su blusa, justo debajo del pecho.

— ¿Lo notas? — preguntó frotando mi mano contra su cintura —. Deja la ropa increíblemente suave al tacto. ¿Y te has fijado en lo blanca que está? Parece nueva, ¡y eso que tiene varios años! Es absolutamente genial. Fa-bu-lo-so — dijo remarcando cada una de las sílabas. Extendió su antebrazo hasta debajo de mi nariz —. Huele la ropa. Me la he puesto esta mañana y la lavé hace varios días. Y aún conserva el olor del jazmín — dejó de prestarme atención y habló por encima de mi hombro —. Oh, tesoro, ¿tú también quieres verlos? Ven, ven — dijo gesticulando con la mano para que Mikasa se acercara.

Mikasa se aproximó sin soltar su adorada muñeca. Diana le mostró diversos jabones. Dejaba que Mikasa tocara y oliera todo lo que quería. Me alejé un poco y busqué aquello que necesitaba: jabón de avena para el cuerpo; un limpiador especial para la madera, aún recordaba la charla que me dio Diana sobre su composición y cómo lo fabrican; y jabón para la ropa. No obstante, no cogí esto último ya que tenía la ligera sospecha de que Diana conseguiría engatusar a Mikasa eficazmente y acabaríamos comprando la mitad de jabones que había en la tienda.

Me acerqué al mostrador y deposité los productos que quería comprar encima del mueble. Le eché un vistazo a la cajita de madera que se había comprado Mikasa. Las cuencas engarzadas en la madera lanzaban pequeños destellos de luz. "Espero que le encuentre alguna utilidad", pensé. En ese momento, su hermano salió de la trastienda cargado con diversas botellas y tarros llenos de hierbas. Los apiló al lado y leyó la nota en voz alta.

— Aceite de caléndula — recitó señalando una botella de cristal —, gel de aloe vera, poleo menta, manzanilla, _passiflora incarnata,_ yodo y alcohol. Eso es todo — finalizó. Entonces miró nerviosamente la nota y luego a mí —. Ah, señor, aquí abajo pone que le pregunte si quiere un poco de corteza de yohimbe... — acabó murmurando el chico y agachando la cabeza avergonzado.

— ¿Eh? — No entendía nada. ¿Por qué se sonrojaba por un trozo de árbol? ¿Y para qué querría yo una hierba? — Si está en la lista, añádelo — le solté. El muchacho me miró abochornado. "Esto me da mala espina", pensé —. Espera, ¿para qué sirve esa corteza?

— Pues, señor, sirve para... eso... arriba... ya sabe... — contestó incongruentemente.

— Ayuda a tener una buena erección — respondió Diana súbitamente a mi lado. Soltó varios jabones en el mostrador. Se colocó una mano en la cadera y me preguntó de manera divertida —. ¿Necesitas ayuda con tus erecciones, Levi? — arqueó una ceja coquetamente.

— No, gracias — "Te mataré, Hange Zoë", maldije —. Pero tráeme algún veneno para matar una alimaña bien grande que se nos ha colado en el cuartel.

Diana se rió y me palmeó la espalda. Expulsó con la mano a su hermano de detrás del mostrador y se sentó en el taburete.

— Pobre Hange. Sólo quería gastarte una broma. Vamos a hacer cuentas. Tom, ¿has sumado el precio de las hierbas? — El chico negó con la cabeza — ¡Pues, vamos! ¡Espabila! — El muchacho se apresuró a completar su tarea —. Muy bien, hermanito. A tus hierbas le añadimos el jabón de avena, el limpiador de madera, el nuevo limpiador para los cristales, y no rechistes, que te va encantar, Levi. Tu confía en mí — comentó con una sonrisa sin dejarme replicar — ¿Por dónde iba...? ¡Ah!, tres jabones para la ropa, uno de lavanda, otro de almendras y otro de naranja. — Se dirigió a Mikasa — Ya verás qué limpia que quedará tu muñeca. Aunque tú también puedes usarlos, Levi. Por último — dejó la frase inacabada y buscó detrás del mostrador. Sacó un tarro de arcilla y lo dejó al lado de nuestras cosas — té negro. El que más te gusta. ¿Necesitas alguna cosa más?

— Creo que ya me has desplumado suficiente por hoy, Diana — respondí. Su hermano le pasó la cuenta y ella me la tendió. Busqué el dinero y se lo entregué —. Gracias por todo.

— Libro — murmuró Mikasa.

— ¿Quieres un libro, tesoro? — Diana sonrió.

— " _Sueño contigo"_ — Mikasa recitó el título.

— Uff... — Diana sacudió la mano con un gesto de desagrado — aunque lo tengo, no te lo recomiendo para nada. Un momento — se levantó y con el frufrú de la falda fue en busca del libro. Volvió con dos —. Mira, éste es " _Sueño contigo"_ y éste otro te va encantar. Para ti, preciosa — sonrió. Se giró hacia mí —. Por esta vez, no te los cobro. ¿Dónde tenéis los caballos?

— Al otro lado, en el establo, cerca de la plaza menor.

— ¡Qué lejos! — exclamó — Tom, anda, coge el carro de papá y llévalo todo, ¿entendido? ¡No rechistes, que te veo! Obedece a tu hermana mayor.

A Diana le di las gracias y Tom nos acabó llevando hasta los establos. Le entregué una propina y cargamos nuestros caballos con todos los productos que habíamos adquirido. Los montamos y emprendimos juntos nuestro regreso a casa.

A medio camino de nuestro viaje de vuelta, el ocaso envolvió el cielo en color naranja y el frío empezó a helarnos el cuerpo. Sin desmontar y con una mano libre, abrí las alforjas de mi caballo, saqué la capa de repuesto con el símbolo de las alas de la libertad y me envolví el cuerpo con ella. Mikasa me miraba expectante mientras se frotaba las manos frías. Arreé a mi animal y me puse lado a lado con ella. Busqué la capa que llevaba su yegua y se la extendí por encima de los hombros con un diestro movimiento. Ella atrapó la prenda y a punto estuvo de caer, pero pudo recuperar el equilibrio rápidamente. Me miró tímidamente y emitió un leve gemido que yo interpreté como una risa a su propia torpeza. El bufido de los caballos y el trote de sus patas fue el único ruido que nos acompañó a partir de aquel momento hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

* * *

 **¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo como regalito de reyes. Supongo que habréis notado que es un poquito más largo que los anteriores (solo el doble aprox, trololololo). Mi intención no era así, pero me lié, Levi me lió y mira... ha quedado así XD Espero que os haya gustado. También, tengo que deciros que ¡me encantan vuestros comentarios! Me animan mucho y me pongo muy contenta cuando decís lo que os gusta o qué parte os ha hecho gracia o cúal os ha parecido tierna o me ayudáis a corregir errores. ¡Ah! antes de que se me olvide, en este capítulo, he descrito un montón de lugares: el cuartel, el pueblo... ¿se ha hecho muy pesado? (I'm sorry si ha sido así T.T) En fin, ¡espero que me digáis qué os ha parecido! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! (De verdad, continuaré xDD y ya no habrá tantas descripciones según lo que tengo pensado xDD)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Txelleta :3**


	8. Incertezas

**Iris de acero**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8. Incertezas**

* * *

Era el cuarto día que lo intentábamos. Sin éxito aparente. El sol de la tarde iluminaba la pequeña planicie de hierba verde situada entre los límites del bosque y el cuartel. Mikasa estaba de pie a unos cuatro metros de Eren. El mocoso le volvió a explicar a Mikasa cómo transformarse en titán por enésima vez. Mikasa asintió, se practicó un corte en la mano y cerró los ojos. Eren tomó distancias para evitar el peligro potencial que representaba Mikasa. Esperamos unos silenciosos minutos. Una brisa suave movía las hojas de los árboles y mecía nuestros cabellos.

Nada. No sucedía nada.

— Tal vez, no puede... — comentó Hange, situada a mi lado.

— Podría ser — respondí.

Mikasa permanecía en la misma posición con los ojos cerrados. Observé al resto de soldados colocados en círculo alrededor de Mikasa. Éramos seis: Hange, Armin, Jean, Nifa, Keiji y yo. Llevábamos puesto el equipo de maniobras en caso de que Mikasa perdiera el control durante su transformación. Eren tenía permiso para adoptar su forma titánica en ese caso para ayudarnos a sofocar a la mocosa. Hoy ya hacía una hora que duraba el experimento y aún faltaba otra hora para terminar con aquella tortura inútil. "A la mierda", pensé molesto.

— Vámonos — dije cansado —. Esto es una absoluta pérdida de tiempo.

— Levi, esperemos un poco más... — suplicó Hange —. Sería genial que tuviéramos dos titanes en el cuerpo. Eso nos daría muchísimas más posibilidades de éxito en...

— ¡Mikasa! — grité cortando el discurso de Hange. La mocosa abrió los ojos y me prestó atención —. Nos largamos.

El resto de soldados se quedaron estupefactos ante mi decisión. Giré y me dirigí hacia el cuartel. Pasaría por mi habitación para guardar el equipo. No comprobé si Mikasa me seguía. Sabía que lo haría. Tardé poco tiempo en oír sus pisadas detrás de mí. Con cada día que pasaba, los andares de la mocosa se volvían más silenciosos. No obstante, había observado que Mikasa tenía dos maneras de caminar muy distintas y que reflejaban su estado de ánimo: la primera, y más habitual, se distinguía por su paso firme, seguro y regular; la segunda era más frágil, cautelosa y lenta. Después de cada sesión, durante estos últimos cuatro días, Mikasa caminaba de la segunda manera. "No era culpa suya que no pudiera transformarse en titán", pensé molesto por su actitud abatida. Pero Mikasa no acababa de comprenderlo. Se culpaba por aquellos fracasos.

Llegamos al tercer piso, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y entré. Me aparté de la puerta para dejar pasar a Mikasa y comencé a desabrocharme los cinturones del equipo. Por su parte, Mikasa corrió hacia la estantería, situada al lado del sofá, cogió su muñeca de trapo y la abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana. Luego, se sentó en el sofá con la cabeza gacha, esperando una reprimenda. Mientras, yo acabé de desatarme el equipo y guardarlo en la cómoda que había frente a las estanterías. Me dirigí hacia Mikasa, me senté a su lado y comencé a quitarme las botas.

— No voy a reñirte, Mikasa. Así que levanta la cabeza y no me mires con ojos de cordero degollado — dije sin apartar la mirada de mis botas —. Mikasa, tú tienes habilidades que nosotros no tenemos. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Por ejemplo, puedes sanar heridas de tu cuerpo a voluntad. ¿Recuerdas la caída de hace una semana? Al día siguiente tú ya estabas casi curada. Observa mi frente, mocosa — le ordené señalando mi pequeño corte —. Yo aún estoy sanando. — Mikasa abrazó la muñeca fuertemente sin dejar de mirarme.

— ¿Soy rara? — susurró.

— No — contesté secamente —. Eres diferente al resto de nosotros. Eres... especial, Mikasa. — Sus ojos se abrieron y me observaron con curiosidad. Ya no había temor en ellos. "Creo que he acertado con las palabras", pensé complacido —. Tienes capacidades que muchos desearíamos. Por ejemplo, a mi me gustaría sanar con facilidad, como tú. — Mikasa se acercó unos centímetros a mí —. A pesar de todo, no sabemos qué otras habilidades tienes. Por eso, te comparamos con la única otra persona que conocemos parecida a ti: Eren. Él puede curarse rápidamente y a voluntad, igual que tú. También, puede transformarse en titán. Por lo tanto, creemos que tú también puedes — le acaricié el cabello suavemente —. No pasa nada si no puedes transformarte. ¿De acuerdo?

Mikasa asintió levemente. Dejó de abrazar la muñeca para cogerse a mi camisa y apretar su rostro contra mi pecho. Seguí acariciándole el cabello suavemente. Su ropa desprendía un ligero olor a lavanda. Mantuvimos esta postura durante un par de minutos. Luego, Mikasa se separó de mí, cogió su muñeca y la colocó en su sitio.

— Levi, para ti, ¿qué es desear? — preguntó sin apartar la mirada del estante.

Una imagen fugaz de la dulce sonrisa de Petra se paseó por mi mente. No obstante, aquella no era la respuesta que buscaba Mikasa.

— Es querer alguna cosa con ímpetu. Ansiar obtenerlo — contesté —. Cuando viste esa muñeca, tú la deseaste. La querías para ti. Por eso la compramos — dije observándola.

— Lo entiendo — Mikasa extendió sus dedos y toqueteó el vestido púrpura del juguete —. Pero no comprendo por qué Eren dice que tengo que desear alguna cosa para ser un titán. Él me ha dicho que se transforma porque desea exterminar todos los titanes o salvar a sus compañeros — Mikasa bajó su mano y me miró —. ¿Dónde se consiguen esas cosas?

"Genial, joder", pensé. Por fin, podía dilucidar la razón por la cual Mikasa no se transformaba. Mikasa entendía qué era desear una posesión, como su ansia por tener la muñeca. En cambio, no comprendía los anhelos de Eren, impulsados por sus sentimientos y por sus experiencias pasadas. Además, la mocosa creía que exterminar titanes y salvar compañeros eran objetos adquiribles.

— Paso a paso, Mikasa. Salvar a tus compañeros o exterminar los titanes no son cosas que se puedan comprar. Son acciones que haces — Mikasa me miró de manera extraña. Nunca había visto esa expresión en ella. "¿No lo comprende?", me pregunté —. A ver, nosotros compramos la muñeca. La muñeca es una cosa mientras que comprar es la acción que hicim...

— Que sí, que sí, que lo entiendo — dijo con un tono exasperado —. No quería preguntar eso. ¿Cómo puedo exterminar o salvar?

Entonces comprendí la expresión de su mirada. "¡Está irritada!", me sorprendí. Estaba molesta conmigo. Nunca antes le había visto mostrar esa emoción. Una parte de mí quería hacerla callar por el tono que había usado, pero la otra encontraba divertida la situación.

— Para empezar, a mi no me hablas en ese tono, mocosa — dije bruscamente —. Cuando Eren habla de exterminar se refiere a matar los titanes y cuando dice salvar es ayudar a sobrevivir a sus compañeros. Ambas acciones se pueden realizar de muchas maneras diferentes dependiendo de la situación. ¿Quieres que te ponga ejemplos? — pregunté con socarronería.

— Armin se explica mucho mejor que tú — replicó visiblemente molesta.

— Pues pregúntaselo a él — alegué clavándole la mirada.

No había esperado esa reacción por parte de Mikasa. Giró sobre sí misma, se encaminó a la puerta y salió por ella sin mirar atrás. "¡Menudo carácter!", pensé burlón. La mocosa tenía más genio que la mitad del cuerpo de exploración. Aquella salida airada me hizo gracia. Había caminado con paso firme y con un porte digno de una reina ofendida. Debería reprenderla por aquel comportamiento orgulloso, pero fui incapaz de reprimir la risa suave que dibujaron mis labios.

(...)

Una hora después, estaba sentado en la silla de mi escritorio revisando los informes que teníamos que enviar a Erwin. Pero, como todo en esta vida, la paz llegó a su fin. Hange abrió la puerta de mi despacho estrepitosamente con un fajo de papeles en la mano y los plantó encima de mi escritorio. La ignoré y seguí rellenando el informe para la próxima misión. Los dedos de Hange empezaron a repiquetear sobre la mesa mientras esperaba que le prestara atención. "¿Quién será el primero en caer?" me pregunté divertido, "¿tú o yo?". Un minuto más tarde, perdió la paciencia, me arrancó el informe de las manos, lo arrugó formando una bola de papel y la estrelló furiosamente contra la pared, lejos de mi alcance.

— ¿Se puede saber qué puñetas le has hecho? — preguntó exaltada la cuatro ojos.

Decidí alzar la mirada y prestarle atención. No deseaba que me desordenara la habitación.

— ¿A quién? — respondí sin entenderla. Hoy no había castigado a nadie. Aunque Kirschtein llevaba una semana ocupándose de los establos por sus magníficos comentarios dirigidos a mi persona. "¿Debería levantarle el castigo?", reflexioné. "Ni de coña. Que se joda". La próxima vez se lo pensaría dos veces antes de llamarme maniático de la limpieza y decir que estoy siempre de malhumor.

— ¡¿A quién?! ¡A Mikasa, por supuesto! Lleva una hora atormentando a Armin y el pobre chico ya no sabe dónde meterse. Lo está machacando a preguntas sobre cinquenta mil cosas diferentes. Me está sacando de quicio. — Hizo una pausa y Hange comenzó a serenarse —. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué cada vez que no entiende alguna explicación de Armin lo fulmina con la mirada? Se está desquitando con él — finalizó más calmada.

— Creo que se ha enfadado conmigo antes — comenté escuetamente.

— Arréglalo — me ordenó.

— Por curiosidad, — empecé entrelazando mis dedos — ¿cuántas veces me has visto resolver este tipo de problemas? — pregunté retóricamente arqueando una ceja.

— Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, enanín — replicó con una media sonrisa —. Discúlpate — me exigió.

— Nunca.

— ¡Levi! ¡No es tan difícil! — exclamó —. No seas tan orgulloso, por favor.

— Se ha cabreado ella sola. Ya se le pasará — dije restándole importancia al asunto con un ademán —. ¿Tienes algo más que añadir? Cuando salgas, pásame el pobre informe que has arrugado. Volveré a escribirlo.

— Por supuesto — contestó añadiendo una pausa dramática — que tengo más cosas que añadir. El doctor Jaëger no trabajaba solo, tenía compañeros o ayudantes. Se comunicaban mediante seudónimos, pero hemos podido descifrar los nombres verdaderos. Ahora mismo estamos buscando sus respectivos paraderos. Por desgracia, los que hemos identificado parecen estar muertos y enterrados. Aunque todavía nos faltan algunos nombres — Hange comenzó a caminar por la estancia —. Alguien tenía que dirigirlos. Pero no sabemos quién era — suspiró mirando hacia al techo —. ¿Sabes qué es lo más gracioso de todo? Siete de los trece nombres que hemos desvelado pertenecían a la polícia militar. Otros cuatro hombres eran médicos muy bien relacionados con ellos. Los otros dos aún no sabemos quiénes son. ¿No te parece sospechoso? — cuestionó mirándome a través de las gafas.

— ¿Te has puesto en contacto con la policía militar? — pregunté aún sorprendido por la nueva información.

— Erwin lo está haciendo. Está moviendo hilos para saber qué demonios está pasando. ¿Por qué nadie sabe si había una organización creando titanes? — interpeló al aire —. ¿Qué querían hacer? ¿Crear un ejército de titanes para derrotar a los otros? ¿Una batalla de monstruos? Es absurdo y absolutamente brillante, joder — se pasó la mano por el cabello, alborotándolo.

Hange tenía razón. Crear humanos que pudieran convertirse en titanes era un plan magnífico. La humanidad conseguiría un gran poder bélico y la cantidad de muertes en el cuerpo de exploración se reduciría drásticamente. Únicamente con Eren habíamos conseguido grandes logros, como recuperar el muro de María en sólo ocho años. No obstante, los últimos tres años habían sido los más productivos. Sin él habríamos tardado unos veinte, siendo optimistas. Resumiendo, se podrían conseguir grandes hitos con un ejército de titanes. Pero, había alguna cosa que me molestaba de aquel asunto.

— ¿Cómo lo sabían, Hange? — pregunté súbitamente. Hange me miró sin comprenderme — ¿Cómo sabían que los humanos se pueden transformar en titanes? Nosotros lo descubrimos gracias a Eren. Antes, nadie se lo había imaginado.

— Pues la policía militar sí — respondió Hange —. Si no, habría sido una estupidez invertir tal cantidad de capital en un proyecto así. Estuvimos en el laboratorio del doctor Jaëger. Era impresionante — Hange clavó su mirada en mí — y, tal vez, no era el único. En fin, ya te iré contando. Tú pórtate bien con Mikasa — añadió antes de dar media vuelta.

Cogió mi informe arrugado en una pelota de papel y me lo lanzó. Abrió la puerta y salió de mi despacho. Durante unos instantes, jugueteé con la bola mientras mi mente asimilaba todas las revelaciones de Hange. "Tal vez Mikasa no sea la única chica titán. ¿Tendrá la polícia militar titanes a su disposición?", reflexioné. Sacudí la cabeza alegando que investigar estos misterios era tarea de Hange. Yo ya tenía suficiente trabajo haciendo de niñera de una mocosa con carácter. Sonreí al pensar en Mikasa. Alisé el informe y me dispuse a copiarlo en una nueva hoja en blanco.

(...)

Después de cenar, había decidido bañarme. Había llenado la bañera con agua caliente, me había desnudado y me había sumergido hasta la barbilla. Durante unos instantes dejé mi mente en blanco, pero mi mente tardó poco en llenarse de pensamientos otra vez. Para empezar, la próxima salida al exterior sería una misión de matanza de titanes entre los muros de Rose y de María. Aquel era el principal objetivo, pero no el único. Había dos propósitos más: curtir a los novatos—sería la primera vez que se enfrentarían a un titán real—y observar la reacción de Mikasa. Hange se preguntaba si la chica tendría algún sentimiento hacia ellos. "¿Les tendrá miedo?", me cuestioné, "¿cómo reaccionará cuando vea cómo se comen a los soldados?". Aparté aquel pensamiento de mi cabeza con repulsión. A fin de cuentas, Mikasa nunca había experimentado la verdadera naturaleza de un titán.

Pensé en otros detalles de la misión, como su duración. Habíamos acordado que sería de máximo un día, con una parada para comer, dado que había nuevos reclutas y estaríamos pendientes de las reacciones de Mikasa. No obstante, dependiendo de la cantidad de bajas y del territorio recorrido, la misión podría durar sólo medio día. Además, habría que reorganizar los pelotones. Tendríamos que reunirnos con Erwin más tarde para aclarar aquel asunto.

Aquello me recordó que Petra también estaría en aquella misión. Volvería a verla. "La he echado de menos", pensé nostálgico. No le había dedicado mis pensamientos últimamente, pero ahora notaba su ausencia. La dulce y cálida Petra siempre revoloteaba a mi alrededor animando mi entorno. Recordaba con especial ternura su sonrisa tímida, el movimiento de su mano para colocarse el cabello cobrizo detrás de la oreja, sus pequeñas manos vertiendo el té en una taza y su voz cohibida cuando pedía atención especial para que aplacara su ansia. "Petra...", suspiré.

Cuando nos reencontráramos, me reconciliaría con ella. Me acercaría, le pediría perdón y Petra me miraría con sus preciosos orbes ámbares. Apoyaría sus pequeñas manos en mi pecho y sonreiría. Petra siempre perdonaba mi mal humor. En el fondo de mi mente, era demasiado consciente de que no merecía el amor de aquella mujer bondadosa.

Expulsé tales pensamientos y volví a centrarme en mi fantasía con Petra. La cogería de la muñeca y la llevaría a una habitación aparte, donde estaríamos los dos solos. La agarraría por la cintura y atraería su cuerpo hacia el mío. Acercaría mis labios a los suyos y la tentaría con suaves roces. Luego, la besaría superficialmente unos instantes. Petra pasaría sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y separaría los labios, invitándome a profundizar los besos. Yo no me lo pensaría dos veces antes de introducir mi lengua en su boca ferozmente. Petra se aferraría a mí, revolviendo mi cabello. Yo, agarrando sus nalgas, la arrastraría hacia la cama sin dejar de besarla. Justo en el borde del lecho, Petra me apartaría con una sonrisa tímida y traviesa para quitarse la ropa. Yo seguiría su ejemplo. Como siempre, acabaría desnudo antes que ella y la incordiaría manoseándole el pecho y el estómago a la vez que atraía su cuerpo hacia el mío. Adoraba el contacto entre nuestras pieles.

En aquel momento, tanto en mi imaginación como en la realidad, mi cuerpo estaba excitado. Entonces, cogí mi miembro con la mano y empecé a mastubarme suavemente, de arriba a abajo. Con el pene sumergido en el agua, su calidez imitaba el abrazo íntimo del sexo de una mujer. Recliné la cabeza en la pared posterior de la bañera, cerré los ojos y volví con Petra.

Ella estaría desnuda debajo de mí. La besaría suavemente y una sonrisita juguetona se asomaría en sus finos labios. Dejaría un recorrido de lametones por su cuello, por su pecho y por su abdomen llegando a su entrepierna. Enredaría mis dedos entre su pelo púbico cobrizo y hundíria mi pulgar entre sus húmedos pliegues. Encontaría su clítoris hinchado, lo masajearía y Petra suspiraría de placer. Luego, ella flexionaría sus piernas y las separaría, desvelando su sexo mojado. Me miraría pícaramente, con un rubor suave en sus mejillas, intuyendo qué ocurriría a continuación.

"¡Oh, Petra!", pensé mientras aceleraba el vaivén de la piel sobre la punta de mi pene. Mi yo imaginario sumergiría el rostro contra su vulva. Sin dejar de acariciar su clítoris con el pulgar, sacaría la lengua y, con solo lengüetazo, recorrería todo su sexo de abajo hasta arriba. Petra gemiría de gozo.

Súbitamente, la puerta del baño se abrió con un leve chirrido. Mikasa apareció con el uniforme, su paso firme y un libro abierto entre sus manos. "Pero...¡¿qué coño hace aquí ahora?!" pensé enfurecido por la interrupción de mi fantasía sexual. Me incorporé, reclinando mi espalda contra la bañera y doblé las rodillas en un vano intento para ocultar mi miembro entre las piernas. Se acercó a mí sin dudarlo ni un instante y se arrodilló a mi lado sin apartar su mirada.

— ¿Molesto? — preguntó Mikasa.

"Sí, mucho. Lárgate", pensé crispado.

— No — le solté secamente —. Aunque deberías llamar a la puerta antes de entrar en el baño si sabes que está ocupado — repliqué rabioso. Tenía que serenarme.

— Tú entras sin llamar cuando yo me estoy bañando — comentó Mikasa. Por su tono de voz neutro, no se daba cuenta de que yo estaba molesto.

— Es diferente — respondí.

— ¿Por qué? — cuestionó.

— Porque me encargo de tu cuidado. Tengo que mantenerte vigilada — argumenté.

— Sé bañarme sola — replicó ella.

— No importa — contesté irritado por la conversación estúpida que estábamos manteniendo —. ¿A qué has venido? ¿A discutir conmigo?

— Has empezado tú — soltó Mikasa. Luego miró el libro que traía entre sus manos —. Hay partes que no entiendo. Le he preguntado a Armin, pero Hange nos ha interrumpido. Ella me ha dicho que te lo pidiera a ti — me contó tranquilamente.

— Adelante, entonces — dije con un ademán.

Mikasa sujetó el libro con las dos manos, buscó con la mirada el párrafo correspondiente y comenzó a leer con voz dulce y metódica: " _Esta vez, no sentía vergüenza, sino una mezcla de necesidad y deseo abrumador. Con seguridad, Erik encontró su cálida humedad y Tina sintió una gran cantidad de sensaciones que nunca antes había soñado que existieran. Gritó y gimió maravillada. Entonces, Erik la penetró profundamente y el dolor..."_

— Para, para, para —. Interrumpí su lectura asombrado —. ¿Qué jodido libro estás leyendo?

Mikasa lo levantó para mostrarme la portada y leí el título: " _Sueño contigo"_. Lo recordaba. Era el ejemplar que habíamos comprado en la botica hacía cinco días.

— No deberías leer este tipo de libros.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es malo? — cuestionó Mikasa —. Ahora cuenta que le hace daño y luego que le gusta. ¿Cómo puede ocurrir una cosa así? — Mikasa me miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Esperaba una respuesta por mi parte, pero yo no sabía por dónde empezar. Al no obtenerla, continuó —. Al principio se besan y se desnudan. ¿Para qué lo hacen? Además, no paran de sentir calor. ¿Si se separasen, se les pasaría, no? Pero se pegan más. Además, Tina siente vergüenza al estar desnuda. ¿Por qué? Yo no la siento. ¿Tú sí? — Miró otra vez la página que tenía abierta —. ¿Qué son esas nuevas sensaciones? ¿Y el deseo abrasador? ¿Dónde está "su cálida humedad"? ¿Por qué grita? ¿Qué es gemir? ¿Por qué la penetra? ¿Y dónde? ¿Qué es el... — Mikasa pasó la página —. ah, sí... éxtasis? También había otra palabra —. Sus ojos se pasearon entre las líneas rápidamente. Decidí intervenir.

— Frena, Mikasa — le pedí ante la abrumadora cantidad de dudas —. Ya no recuerdo cúal era la primera pregunta. Intentaré contártelo de la manera más ordenada posible — "¿Qué hago? ¿Se lo cuento desde un punto de vista romántico o más científico?", cavilé. — Vamos por partes. Los personajes están manteniendo relaciones sexuales — esperé algún tipo de reconocimiento ante aquella expresión. Nada —. Están haciendo el amor —. Seguía sin haber una respuesta por su parte —. ¿Alguien te ha contado cómo se hacen los bebés? — pregunté como último recurso.

— ¿Bebés?

— Seres humanos pequeños, llorones y que se ensucian con rapidez — definí. Mikasa negó con la cabeza —. Olvidálo. Como te iba diciendo, los personajes están manteniendo relaciones sexuales. Básicamente, consiste en la introducción del pene del hombre en la vagina de la mujer — expliqué. Una parte inocente de mí esperaba que Mikasa no preguntara más. Definitivamente no me apetecía contarle las diversas prácticas sexuales.

— ¿Qué es un pene, una vagina y por qué iban a hacer algo así?

"De puta madre", pensé irónicamente, "me toca dar la charla sobre sexualidad".

— ¿Seguro que no prefieres preguntárselo a Armin? Como él te lo cuenta todo mejor... — sugerí con un tono engañosamente afligido.

— Armin se ha sonrojado y balbuceaba las palabras. Por eso Hange me ha dicho que te lo preguntara a ti — Mikasa hizo comillas con los dedos imitando la cuatro ojos — dijo "que tú tenías mucha experiencia con estos temas."

"Puñetera cuatro ojos", pensé molestó por endosarme la charla.

— La vagina está situada entre tus piernas. Si te tocas, encontraràs un agujero en el cual puedes introducirte un dedo. Esa es la entrada de la vagina. Si palpas el interior, notaràs que tiene forma de tubo. Eso es la vagina. ¿Entendido? — Mikasa asintió. — El pene es el órgano que los hombres tenemos en la entrepierna. Tiene forma alargada y cilíndrica, ¿de acuerdo?

No obstante, en vez de asentir, Mikasa inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante y observó mi sexo flácido.

— ¿Eso? — preguntó señalando Mikasa.

— Sí — suspiré.

La mocosa ladeó la cabeza para observar mi miembro desde diferentes ángulos, pero no quedó satisfecha. Sin dudarlo, introdujo la mano en el agua de la bañera con la intención de agarrarlo. Antes de que lo lograra, le aprisioné la muñeca a unos pocos centímetros de mi entrepierna.

— !No puedes hacer eso, Mikasa! — exclamé asombrado. — No puedes tocar el sexo de otras personas. Sería violar su intimidad. — La miré a los ojos y ella no reflejó ni una pizca de culpabilidad.

— ¿Por qué no puedo? Tú me has lavado todo el cuerpo — arguyó Mikasa. Alargó sus dedos sumergidos y acarició la parte baja de mi abdomen.

— ¡Es diferente! — espeté. En aquellos momentos, me preocupaba más la posibilidad de sufrir una erección que razonar con ella.

— Contigo todo es diferente — refunfuñó ella. Por un momento creí oírla bufar indignada.

— Es una norma humana no escrita. ¿Te sirve eso? — Intenté retirar la mano de la mocosa, pero ella se resistió. "Joder, ¿desde cuándo tiene tanta fuerza?", pensé.

— No tiene sentido. — Mikasa retiró la mano de la bañera y la apoyó en el borde de ésta —. Sigue contando. ¿Por qué dos personas mantendrían relaciones sexuales?

— Gracias — le agradecí irónicamente. Mikasa no comprendió mi tono de voz y asintió cortésmente —. Como te iba diciendo, el hombre introduce su pene en la vagina de la mujer porque ambos obtienen placer. Así también se hacen los bebés, los hijos — expliqué mirándola. Mikasa ladeó la cabeza y leí la duda en sus ojos —. El placer es una sensación agradable, que da gusto. Por esa razón, los personajes del libro follan — terminé.

— ¿Follan?

— Hacen el amor, mantienen relaciones sexuales. Son diferentes maneras de decirlo. — Esperé unos instantes deseando que se fuera. Al fin y al cabo, ya había resuelto todas sus dudas. — ¿Lo has comprendido? — Mikasa asintió, pero no se movió ni un ápice. Suspiré. La chica quería aprender más. — ¿Siguiente cuestión?

— ¿Por qué Tina siente vergüenza?

— Seguramente porque es la primera vez que muestra su cuerpo desnudo a otra persona. Le está mostrando una parte de ella que nadie más había visto y debe tener miedo de que la otra persona la juzgue y la rechace. Se siente vulnerable.

— ¿Tú te sientes vulnerable? — preguntó Mikasa.

— No — respondí secamente.

— Pero estás desnudo delante de mí — replicó ella.

— Soy diferente. No me avergüenza la desnudez de nadie. Ni la mía, ni la de ninguna otra persona — esclarecí. En mi niñez, había visto demasiados hombres y mujeres desnudos en el prostíbulo en el que trabajaba mi madre.

— Entonces yo también soy diferente — dedujo Mikasa. No la contradije. Ella no se avergonzaba de la desnudez porque nadie se lo había enseñado. Yo había aprendido a ignorarla para poder sobreponerme a las bromas de los borrachos que se follaban a mi madre mientras yo estaba a su cargo. — ¿Es malo, Levi?

— Mientras no te pasees desnuda enfrente del resto de la gente, no hay nada de malo. ¿Algo más?

— ¿"Éxtasis"?

— Es la culminación del placer. Es el momento en el cual no puedes aguantar más y tu cuerpo se libera de esas agradables sensaciones. Es difícil de describir. Ya lo descubriràs algún día.

Mikasa asintió levemente desviando la mirada. Durante unos segundos reflexionó sobre mis palabras. Luego pasó varias páginas del libro buscando alguna palabra. Sus ojos saltaban con rapidez de un fragmento a otro. "Parece que ha aprendido a leer en diagonal", me dije.

— "Virgen" — leyó Mikasa — A Tina le preocupa dejar de ser virgen.

— Una persona es virgen cuando no ha mantenido relaciones sexuales — respondí. "Esta ha sido fácil", me enorgullecí de mi precisa y escueta descripción.

— ¿Por qué le preocupa? Mantener relaciones seuxuales no era pla... ¿placeroso? — Mikasa me miró con la duda en su rostro.

— Placentero — respondí.

— Placentero — repitió —. Si es placentero, ¿por qué está preocupada? ¿No sabe que le gustará? En el libro le gusta. Es contradictorio.

— En algunas sociedades, o pueblos, para que me entiendas, está mal visto que las mujeres pierdan su virginidad antes de casarse; es decir, de unirse a un hombre para toda la vida y darle hijos —.

— ¿Y los hombres? — preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza —. No tiene sentido — respondió ella.

— Otra norma humana — dije sonriéndole con sorna —. Pero en la legión nadie se preocupa por eso —. "Sería lo último que nos faltaría".

— Yo soy virgen, ¿verdad? — dedujo Mikasa. Asentí —. ¿Tú eres virgen, Levi?

— No. ¿Tienes más dudas? — Mikasa volvió a fijar su vista en el libro. Yo quería salir ya de la bañera. El agua estaba fría —. Quiero acabar de bañarme, Mikasa — dije sutilmente. La mocosa no captó la indirecta —. ¡Que te largues!

Eso sí lo entendió. Cerró su libro tranquilamente, se levantó y salió del baño sin decir ni una palabra. "Por fin", suspiré aliviado. Salí de la bañera, tiré del tapón que retenía el agua y envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla. Sequé mi piel mientras sentía el cansancio apoderándose de mi cuerpo. Antes de bañarme, había planeado seguir trabajando una vez estuviera limpio, pero cambié de opinión y decidí irme a dormir.

Mikasa me esperaba sentada en el sofá con las manos en las rodillas y me observó el torso desnudo cuando salí del baño. La ignoré y me dirigí a mi habitación. Me siguió. Me arrodillé frente a mi armario y busqué mi pijama. Mikasa se agachó a mi lado con sus ojos clavados en mi rostro.

— Voy a cambiarme — le dije. Ella asintió —. Te estoy pidiendo que te marches de una manera amable y sutil.

— ¿Por qué? Ya te he visto desnudo y tú no sientes vergüenza. No hay ningún problema.

— Pensé que podría incomodarte — respondí. A pesar de todo, sabía que a Mikasa no le importaría. Sencillamente, me repateaba el trasero tener que darle la razón a la mocosa.

— Gracias por preocuparte por mí. No me molesta — alargó la mano y cogió otro de mis pijamas para ella.

Mikasa se levantó, dejó el pijama encima de la cama y empezó a desnudarse. Primero, se desabrochó la camisa blanca, mostrando un sujetador del mismo color que envolvía su torso ligeramente musculado. Deslizó la prenda por sus brazos y la tiró al suelo. Se sentó en la cama y se descalzó. Después, volvió a levantarse y sus manos se dirigieron a los botones del pantalón. Intentó desabotonarlo un par de veces sin éxito. Le costaba pasar el botón, excesivamente grande, por su estrecho ojal. "Pediré que se lo cambien", pensé. Dejé mi pijama al lado del suyo y acerqué mis manos a su cintura.

— Déjame a mí — dije mientras le desabrochaba el botón desobediente.

— Sé vestirme sola — murmuró.

— Lo sé — contesté.

Pasé el pantalón por sus firmes caderas para revelar unas simples bragas blancas. Las yemas de mis dedos se recrearon con el contacto de su piel. Me agaché para quitarle los pantalones. Con una de mis manos tiré de la pernera del pantalón y con la otra le sujetaba su muslo torneado. Luego, le quité el calcetín. Repetí la misma acción con la otra pierna. Ahora Mikasa sólo vestía su ropa interior. Entonces, Mikasa clavó sus pupilas de acero en mis ojos.

— Levi, ¿te gustaría hacer el amor conmigo? — preguntó la mocosa con voz neutra.

Levanté la mirada desde mi baja posición hasta llegar a la altura de sus ojos. Aquella proposición me había dejado sin palabras. No me la esperaba.

— ¿Disculpa? — conseguí responder luego de unos silenciosos segundos.

— Que si quieres hacer el amor conmigo — repitió Mikasa.

— Eso lo he entendido — contesté a la vez que me levantaba —. Ni de coña, mocosa.

— ¿Por qué? Tú has dicho que...

— He dicho que no — la corté secamente —. No vuelvas a pedirlo y ahora vístete y vamos a dormir. ¿Queda claro?

Mikasa asintió y obedeció la orden sin rechistar. Me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama. Mikasa se acurrucó a mi lado apoyando su rostro en mi hombro. Unos minutos más tarde, su profunda respiración me indicó que se había dormido. Le acaricé el cabello. "Maldita mocosa curiosa", pensé. Mikasa no entendía las implicaciones de lo que había pedido. Aún le faltaba mucho por aprender. Posé mi mano en la curva de su cintura y me sumergí en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Buena pascua! Por fin he terminado otro capítulo más :'D Primero de todo, me gustaría deciros que muchas gracias por todos los reviews y favs que me vais dejando. ¡Me encantan! y me animan a seguir escribiendo :) Me gustaría contestaros a todos, pero no puedo hacerlo con los que me escribís como huéspedes :'(**

 **Cambiando de tema, espero que hayas disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo (sobretodo la escena del baño levi/mikasa xD). También me estoy dando cuenta que hasta ahora parece más un Levixpetra que un LevixMikasa xDDD Trololololo ¡No me odiéis! Os prometo que es levi/mikasa.**

 **¡Espero recibir vuestra opinión sobre este capítulo! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **Nos leemos,**

 **Txelleta :3**


	9. Celos

**Iris de acero**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9. Celos**

* * *

Dos días maś tarde, Mikasa lo había logrado. Se había realizado un pequeño corte en la yema de su dedo índice y había cerrado los párpados. Había visto cómo inspiraba profundamente varias veces. Entonces, súbitamente, un rayo cruzó el cielo hasta alcanzar a Mikasa y levantó una nube espesa de polvo que nos envolvió durante unos largos segundos, mermando nuestra visión, hasta que se disipó.

En estos momentos, delante de mis ojos, se alzaba una titán de catorce metros de altura con formas femeninas, con una media melena negra y una mirada de acero. Hange me abrazó de pura alegría a la vez que gritaba eufórica. En cambio, el resto de soldados, que formaban un círculo de contención, estaban tensos y atentos a cualquier posible ataque por parte de Mikasa.

Me quité a Hange de encima mientras analizaba el aspecto del titán en el que se había transformado Mikasa. Se parecía a cualquier otro titán a simple vista, pero había marcadas diferencias. Para empezar, desprendía un aura diferente, nada amenazadora. Además, tenía pechos y curvas femeninas, que la distinguían completamente de otros titanes. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de piel excepto las manos y los antebrazos, que revelaban sus músculos y tendones. "Es como si llevara guantes, pero justamente al contrario", pensé. Por último, su rostro también era distinguido: tenía labios y no mostraba aquella sonrisa repugnante característica de los titanes. En cierto modo, era bonita.

Mikasa levantó su pierna lentamente y realizó un paso hacia mí. Su pie crujió contra el suelo con un sonido sordo. Realizó un segundo paso. Los soldados maniobraron para cerrar el círculo alrededor de Mikasa, preparados para defenderse. Mikasa advirtió el comportamiento del escuadrón y paró su avance. Me observó y abrió la boca. De sus labios salió un gruñido agudo e incomprensible con cierto tono lastimero. Comprendía qué quería decirme, aunque no podía estar seguro. Mikasa entendía completamente nuestra reacción y quería aparentar menos amenazadora. Eso significaba que no había perdido la consciencia en su forma de titán.

Caminé con decisión hacia ella, activé el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, enganché los cables a su hombro y subí. La mocosa giró para observarme mientras yo caminaba hacia su rostro. Acaricié su mejilla y ella mostró una media sonrisa con demasiados dientes. Era un poco espeluznante.

—Bien hecho, mocosa —la felicité—. ¿Estás preparada para empezar el entrenamiento?

Mikasa asintió y miró a Hange. Hange, que aún tenía los ojos brillantes y la cara sonrojada, llamó a Moblit. El chico se colocó a su lado y sacó una libreta para apuntar todos los ejercicios que realizarían.

Hange empezó dándole órdenes sencillas a Mikasa sobre diversos movimientos del cuerpo: mover los brazos y las piernas, levantarlos, coordinar movimientos de brazos y piernas, caminar, saltar, correr y realizar estiramientos, entre otros. Mikasa iba superando cada uno de estos ejercicio con éxito.

Luego Hange ordenó a Mikasa que hablara, pero ella sólo consiguió emitir gritos y gruñidos estridentes e ininteligibles. Después hizo escribir a Mikasa con un tronco en el suelo con cierto éxito. Finalmente, la hizo correr entre los árboles mientras esquivaba soldados.

Al cabo de hora y media, Mikasa paró en el prado junto al cuartel y se sentó en el suelo. Todo su cuerpo se contraía y luego se dilataba al ritmo de sus profundas espiraciones e inspiraciones. Me miró con ojos cansados y negó con la cabeza. Estaba agotada. Me acerqué a ella y me subí a su hombro como hice al principio del entrenamiento.

—Puedes salir del titán, Mikasa —dije—. Lo has hecho muy bien.

Mikasa volvió a mirarme y negó con la cabeza. Cerró los ojos durante unos largos segundos y negó por tercera vez consecutiva. "¿Qué ocurre?", me pregunté. "¿Acaso no sabe destransformarse?"

—No te preocupes. Ahora te saco de ahí. Quédate quieta —le pedí.

Su respiración empezó a calmarse, pero aún era intensa.

—Levi, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó la cuatro ojos desde abajo. La ignoré y seguí con mi propósito.

Clavé los ganchos del equipo a cada lado de su nuca y apoyé mis pies en su espalda. Acoplé las empuñaduras a los filos de las espadas y calculé el corte que tenía que realizar. Hundí las hojas afiladas en la nuca del titán y las deslicé superficialmente por su cuello. Un pedazo de carne de forma ovalada cayó al suelo, revelándome la espalda de Mikasa. Guardé las espadas, agarré a Mikasa por las axilas y tiré de ella. Su torso y su cabeza se separaron con facilidad del titán, pero sus manos y sus piernas estaban atrapadas.

Hange y Moblit aparecieron en ese momento. No hicieron falta palabras entre nosotros para entender què sucedía. Armaron sus espadas y cortaron la carne que unía las extremidades de Mikasa con el titán.

—Sabes, pequeñajo, podrías avisar si hay problemas —me recriminó Hange. Yo no respondí.

Observé el rostro de Mikasa. Habían aparecido unos surcos en su piel, por encima y por debajo de sus ojos, justo dónde los músculos del titán se unían al cuerpo del portador. Tenía las mismas marcas en las manos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía dormida. Cogí la mocosa por la cintura, apoyándola contra mi pecho, y me deslicé por el cuerpo humeante del titán. Cuando toqué el suelo con los pies, guardé los filos y las empuñaduras del equipo. Pasé un brazo por debajo de la nuca de Mikasa y el otro por debajo de sus rodillas y la alcé sin dificultades. La llevaría a mi habitación para que descansara.

Deposité a Mikasa encima de las sábanas blancas de mi cama. Le aparté un par de mechones rebeldes de la frente. Sin apartar mi mano de su mejilla, mis dedos resiguieron las cicatrices causadas por la titanización. No pude evitar observarla con ternura. Inconscientemente, mi pulgar acarició sus suaves y finos labios. Algún día esta chica besará a otra persona con esos labios. "Jodida mocosa", la regañé mentalmente. Tenía sentimientos contradictorios respecto a Mikasa y aquello no era una buena señal. En gran parte, me sentía como su protector y guía. Así debería sentirme siempre con ella. No obstante, una pequeña parte de mí quería ir un paso más allá y tomarla para mí. Definitivamente aquello sería un grave error.

Ante esa reflexión tuve la firmeza para separar mi mano de sus labios y de su mejilla. "Seguro que la falta de sexo me produce estos pensamientos turbios," pensé con cierto sarcasmo. Petra me había mimado demasiado en ese aspecto y yo me había acostumbrado rápidamente a que no me faltara nunca el cuerpo de una mujer.

Me incorporé y me recliné en los pies de la cama para quitarle las botas a la mocosa. Bajo ninguna circunstancia pensaba dejarla durmiendo con el calzado puesto y que me ensuciara las sábanas. Guardé las botas en su sitio. Luego cogí una manta del armario y tapé a la mocosa con ella. Di media vuelta y salí de mi habitación.

(...)

Me encontraba sentado en una de las mesas del amplio comedor. Hange, situada a mi lado, repasaba el último plano sobre nuestra próxima misión y la distribución de los soldados. Armin estaba delante de nosotros con el torso inclinado sobre la mesa mientras señalaba un escuadrón situado a las afueras y argumentaba cambiarlo por otro situado más en el centro. Hange escuchaba atentamente el razonamiento del chico. Yo hacía rato que había dejado de prestarles atención. Sencillamente yo no era un buen estratega. "A mi se me da bien cortar titanes, no organizar un ejército," pensé. Cogí mi taza de té negro y le di un sorbo. Se notaba que lo había preparado Sasha y no Historia. Sasha tenía una buena mano para la cocina; en cambio, Historia dejaba mucho de desear.

En aquel momento, entraron Keiji y Jean cargados con cajas de madera. "¿Más provisiones?", me pregunté. "¿No deberían llevarlas al sótano?" Además, que yo supiera, estábamos bien abastecidos por el momento. Jean depositó la caja encima de una mesa cercana, se giró y habló con alguien a través de la puerta del comedor. Se me aceleró el corazón. Por la puerta entraron Nifa y Petra con cajas más pequeñas. "¿Petra? ¿Qué hace aquí?" Jean cogió otra vez la caja y los guió hacia la cocina. Petra lucía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba preciosa. Mi mirada la siguió hasta que desapareció por la puerta de la cocina. "Estaba contenta", supuse. Le di otro sorbo a mi té.

—Levi, cuando hayas acabado de recrearte en el trasero de cierta soldado, ¿serías tan amable de revisar los cambios? —cuestionó Hange burlona.

Decidí no caer en su trampa. Le eché un vistazo a Armin, el cual se había sonrojado.

—¿Armin está de acuerdo? —pregunté. Tomé otro sorbo.

—Por supuesto —respondió la cuatro ojos.

—Entonces yo también —contesté.

Bebí el resto de té y me levanté de la mesa. Coloqué la silla en su sitio y fui directo hacia la cocina. Hange no tardó en reprocharme mi comportamiento.

—¡Levi! !Como sargento tienes la obligación de revisar los planes! ¡Vuelve aquí!

Antes de entrar en la cocina le mostré mi dedo corazón a Hange y ella respondió con refunfuños en relación a mi corta estatura. "¡Que la jodan!" Sin pensarlo, inspiré profundamente por la boca, dándome valor, y entré en la estancia. Los cuatro soldados en el interior tenían sus respectivas cajas abiertas y estaban ordenando platos, cubiertos y vasos, entre otros utensilios. Charlaban animadamente hasta que Jean se percató de mi presencia. Carraspeó e inmediatamente se centró en su trabajo sin decir palabra. El resto me miró durante una fracción de segundo y el silencio cayó pesado como el plomo en la habitación. Ignorando la sensación de incomodidad me acerqué a Petra.

—¿Podemos hablar más tarde en mi cuarto? —murmuré.

Petra asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras me fulminaba con su mirada. Rebuscó en la caja, cogió un par de latas y las apretó contra su pecho.

—Con permiso, sargento —anunció con un tono de voz demasiado alto—, tengo que ir al almacén.

Esquivó mi persona y salió de la cocina. "Sigue cabreada", deduje. Habían pasado unas tres semanas desde nuestra pelea. "¿Ya se le podría haber pasado, no?" Tendría que pedirle perdón. Aquello la aplacaría y podría pasar un buen rato entre sus brazos. Bueno, esperaba que funcionara. Jean había dejado de trabajar y había clavado su mirada en mí, curioso. Puse cara de mala hostia y vi cómo el mocoso se tensaba mientras volvía rápidamente a su trabajo. "Imbécil". Y me largué al gimnasio a entrenar.

Tal y como salía de la cocina, Hange me gritó que sentara mi culo de enano en la silla, que la reunión no había terminado. No tenía ganas de lidiar con la loca, de modo que la ignoré. Esta vez ni tan siquiera le mostré mi dedo corazón. Estaba pasando por la puerta del comedor cuando oí a Armin diciendo que hablaría más tarde conmigo. "Odio estas mierdas de reuniones", pensé fastidiado.

(...)

Efectivamente, el chico bajó hora y media más tarde. Yo estaba atizando el saco de arena que había colgado en medio de la sala cuando Armin apareció por la puerta y pidió permiso para hablar. Decidí parar durante unos minutos mientras escuchaba al chico. Me sequé el sudor de la cara con la camiseta blanca que usaba para entrenar. Aproveché para recolocarme los pantalones azules, que eran largos hasta medio muslo, y las vendas con las que había envuelto mis manos para proteger mis nudillos.

El mocoso comenzó con un breve resumen de hechos que yo ya conocía: ruta establecida, tiempo de la misión, objetivos y otros. Aunque era una pesadez oírlo, agradecía que supiera resumir. La loca habría tardado varios días en realizar el mismo discurso. Volví a golpear el saco de arena mientras el chico me hablaba de los cambios en los escuadrones. No me contó los porqué de estas modificaciones y se lo agradecí internamente.

—El comandante Erwin está de acuerdo con todos los cambios propuestos. Supongo que usted también —afirmó.

—¿Cómo se ha enterado Erwin? —cuestioné. Erwin estaba en el pueblo y como mínimo había una hora de viaje. No era factible que se hubiera enterado. Le di una patada al saco.

—El comandante Erwin y diversos soldados se han trasladado al cuartel. La mitad que falta del cuerpo de exploración se trasladará aquí en los próximos días —respondió Armin. Pasó un par de folios que llevaba entre las manos—. Por cierto, el comandante Erwin ha pedido que se pase más tarde por su despacho para hablar sobre Mikasa.

—De acuerdo. —Golpeé tres veces seguidas con el brazo derecho y luego di un puñetazo con la izquierda—. ¿Algo más?

—Nada más —contestó—. Con su permiso, me retiro.

Yo se lo concedí con un leve movimiento de la cabeza. Armin dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta al salir. Seguí golpeando el saco durante varios minutos, repitiendo un patrón de ejercicios. Intenté no pensar en nada más que en golpear y en destrozar aquel pedazo de tela llena de arena. Notaba cómo mis músculos se tensaban en cada movimiento. El sudor se deslizaba por mi cuello y mi espalda. La camiseta empapada se me pegaba al torso. Aticé el saco una vez más con una patada y cayó un poco de arena en el suelo. Advertí que la costura empezaba a abrirse. Suspiré resignado. Si continuaba con el ejercicio, lo rompería completamente y el suelo se pondría perdido de arena. "Avisaré a algún mocoso para que lo arregle". Me quité la camiseta blanca y la usé para secarme el sudor del pecho y de la cara. No tuve ni que acercarme para sentir mi olor corporal impregnando la ropa. "Hora del baño". Este era el único pensamiento que me reconfortaba ahora mismo.

Salí del gimnasio con la camiseta sucia en la mano y subí los tres pisos. Entré en mi despacho para encontrarme con una escena que no esperaba. Eren y Mikasa estaban sentados en mi sofá hablando tranquilamente. Ambos vestían el uniforme del cuerpo de exploración. No obstante, la mocosa llevaba una bufanda roja alrededor del cuello. "¿De dónde la habrá sacado?", pensé. Yo no recordaba que tuviera ninguna en mi habitación. Mikasa se levantó del sofá con una sonrisa en la cara y se acercó a mí con aquellos andares suyos tan seguros. Se plantó a mi lado y se toqueteó la bufanda para colocársela mejor. Ya no tenía las marcas de la titanización en el rostro.

—Levi, mira la bufanda que me ha regalado Eren por haberme transformado en titán. —Me ofreció uno de los extremos para que pudiera tocarla—. Es bonita, ¿verdad? —preguntó retóricamente mientras se la colocaba correctamente en el pecho. La acarició con ternura.

—Sí, claro —murmuré. Fruncí el ceño. "Esa bufanda... ¿no era la que usaba el mocoso en invierno?", me pregunté. El extremo que podía ver estaba un poco deshilachado y el color rojo desgastado por los lavados.

—Eren estaba conmigo cuando me he despertado. Ha estado cuidándome mientras dormía, igual que haces tú por las noches. Hemos estado hablando de un montón de cosas hasta ahora. —Mikasa usaba un tono de voz que nunca había escuchado antes en ella. "Más dulce, ¿tal vez?", me cuestioné—. Eren me ha contado que a partir de ahora practicaremos juntos, tanto en nuestra forma de titán como en la humana. También me enseñará a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y practicaremos con el resto del escuadrón. —Los ojos de Mikasa se desviaron a la derecha, intentando recordar—. ¡Ah! También me ha invitado a ir al pueblo con él y los otros compañeros algún día que tengan libre. Además me ha contado que entre ellos juegan a... ¿cartas?, y que se lo pasan genial. ¿Podré ir, Levi? ¿Me dejarás ir? —me preguntó. Mikasa me recordaba a una cría intentando camelar a sus padres. Fruncí el ceño otra vez. No me gustaba la actitud que estaba adoptando la mocosa.

—Bueno, yo tengo que irme a preparar la cena. Es mi turno —anunció el mocoso mientras se levantaba—. Hasta ahora —se despidió mientras salía de mi despacho.

—¿Levi? —me llamó Mikasa—. ¿Podré ir? —repitió—. Eren me ha dicho que cuidaría de mí.

—Ya lo veremos —contesté apretando la camiseta sucia entre mis dedos—. Voy a ducharme.

Mikasa asintió y se dirigió a la estantería. Dejé de mirarla y entré en el baño. Lancé la camiseta al cesto de ropa sucia con rabia. Estaba molesto, pero era incapaz de adivinar el motivo. Me acerqué a la bomba de hierro, que bombeaba agua desde el pozo hasta aquí arriba, y la accioné. El agua caliente salió por el tubo metálico, llenando la bañera mientras liberaba vapor. No me había hecho ni pizca de gracia que Eren estuviera en mi despacho cuando yo no estaba presente. Era mi espacio personal. Mi puto espacio. "¿Verdad?", me cuestioné. La sonrisa de Mikasa cruzó velozmente mis pensamientos. Apreté los dientes inconscientemente. "No, no y no", me respondí. Sencillamente no podía estar molesto porque Mikasa pasara tiempo con chicos de su edad.

Introduje la mano en el agua de la bañera para comprobar la temperatura. Estaba caliente. Dejé de bombear agua. Me quité los pantalones y los calzoncillos y los tiré al cesto. Me metí en el baño y me relajé. Sumergí mi cabeza en el agua. "Mikasa tiene que relacionarse con gente de su edad", argumenté. "Exacto. Por eso es estúpido pensar que estoy celoso del mocoso. Una gran estupidez", me dije para convencerme. Saqué la cabeza de debajo del agua y respiré. "Me jode que el mocoso estuviera en mi cuarto. Eso es todo. Nada más, Levi", concluí complacido. Aunque, una pequeña parte de mí dudaba de la validez de mi afirmación.

(...)

Después de cenar, me había reunido con Erwin. Aún estaba instalando sus trastos en la habitación del fondo cuando yo había llegado. A pesar de todo, recordó en qué caja tenía las copas y el licor. Me ofreció una copa llena y yo le conté qué había ocurrido durante estos últimos días. Erwin ya conocía los hechos por los informes regulares de Hange, pero quería conocer mi opinión. ¿Cómo era la chica? ¿Podría ser una buena soldado? ¿Servía para la batalla? ¿Podíamos usar su forma de titán? ¿Era de fiar? ¿Conocía el propósito del sótano donde la encontramos? ¿Tenía recuerdos de su pasado? Respondí a todas sus engorrosas preguntas mientras bebía el licor, que me calentaba la garganta y el estómago.

Una vez Erwin estuvo satisfecho, salí de su habitación para dirigirme a la mía. Entonces, cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré con una escena que tendría que haber previsto. Petra y Mikasa estaban charlando en el centro de mi despacho. Recordé que había sido yo quien había dicho a Petra que viniera a mi habitación más tarde para arreglar nuestra relación. "Petra no lo sabe. No sabe que duermo con Mikasa", pensé. Lo interpretará de manera incorrecta y se cabreará conmigo. Me acerqué a ellas, que ya habían dejado de hablar cuando entré en la habitación.

—Buenas noches, sargento —saludó Petra con un deje en su tono de voz que mostraba su enfado—. Espero no perturbar su descanso —y forzó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Mikasa, vete a la habitación —ordené.

Mikasa me obedeció y desapareció detrás de la puerta. Agradecí internamente que Mikasa no se hubiera quejado o preguntado el porqué de aquella orden. La sonrisa forzada en el rostro de Petra desapareció al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaban con rabia. La vi inspirar con fuerza, sabiendo que estaba dándose valor a sí misma para reñirme.

—Mikasa... —comenzó a decir—, Mikasa es una chica encantadora. Seguro que tú también lo piensas. Hemos estado hablando durante un buen rato y me ha contado varias cosas. —Apretó los puños de las manos—. Como, por ejemplo, que compartís habitación y dormís en la misma cama.

—Petra, no es lo que piensas...

—¡Ya lo sé! —chilló—. Le he preguntado qué hacéis o si sois amantes y he tenido que explicarle qué quería decir. Me creo a esa chica. Me ha dicho que nunca la has besado en la boca o la has tocado. Me la creo. Estoy segura de que esa chica no sabe mentir. —Sus ojos color caramelo comenzaron a obnubilarse por las lágrimas—. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que a mí nunca me has dejado dormir una noche entera contigo por algún estúpido motivo que nunca has querido explicarme. Yo me he aguantado a pesar de que me hacía daño. Tampoco puedo evitar estar celosa. Ella ha conseguido algo que yo llevaba meses deseando. —Petra agachó la cabeza y vi cómo las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Sentí cómo el corazón se me encogía en el pecho—. ¿Sabes?, todos estos días que hemos estado separados me los he pasado pensando en ti y en cómo reconciliarnos. Cuando llego aquí, para verte —su voz se rompió a causa del llanto—, resulta que me has sustituido por una chica más joven, más guapa y mejor que yo—. Alzó la cabeza, indignada—. ¿Y esperas que lo acepte con una sonrisa y que diga que no pasa nada? ¡Por supuesto que no te has puesto en contacto conmigo durante estas semanas! ¿Para qué? —Petra golpeó con sus puños mi pecho. Luego, apoyó su cabeza en mi torso. Su voz había perdido fuerza cuando continuó hablando—. No soy tonta, Levi —sollozó—. Tal vez tú aún no te has dado cuenta, pero estoy segura que en algún momento lo sabrás. —Petra se limpió las lágrimas con las puntas de los dedos—. Siempre me has dicho que soy libre de hacer lo que quiera. Pues voy a hacerlo —anunció mirándome con los ojos rojos del llanto—. Soy incapaz de compartirte con nadie, Levi. No lo aguanto más.

Yo me quedé desconcertado y no pude ni balbucear una respuesta. Petra me esquivó y fue directa a la puerta para marcharse. Me giré y vi cómo su pequeña mano se posaba sobre el pomo. Si la dejaba salir, ella ya no volvería a mí. Nunca. Era increíblemente consciente de aquello. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho. Petra abrió la puerta. "Espera..." le supliqué en mi interior. "No te vayas. No me dejes solo" quería pedirle, pero esas palabras nunca salieron de mi boca. Entonces dije la cosa más egoísta que podría haber pronunciado para retenerla a mi lado:

—Te quiero.

Me mordí la cara interna de la mejilla nada más articular aquellas palabras. La culpa recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Sabía que Petra deseaba oír aquella declaración desde hacía meses. Sabía que ella no me abandonaría si le confesaba mi amor. Sabía que estaba siendo cruel con ella ahora que había decidido romper nuestra relación. Sabía que los celos la consumirían y acabaría odiándome. Petra giró su rostro y sus dulces ojos me miraron. Sus finos labios formaron una sonrisa triste.

—Mentiroso.

Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla. Apartó la vista, abrió la puerta y la cerró con suavidad tras su partida. Estaba seguro de que nunca había sentido tanto asco hacia mí como lo sentía ahora. Había usado una estrategia ruin para retenerla mi lado y ni siquiera había funcionado. Apreté fuertemente la mandíbula y los párpados. Quería a Petra. La quería mucho, pero no de la manera que ella necesitaba. No quería dejarla marchar. Di dos pasos hacia delante hasta tocar el escritorio. Me senté en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en él. "Soy un desgraciado", me maldije. No tenía ningún derecho a hacerle daño a una persona que había sido tan buena conmigo. Que me quería. Que me amaba.

La puerta de mi dormitorio se abrió. No la vi, pero oí los silenciosos pasos de Mikasa. Se arrodilló a mi lado y estuvo callada durante unos largos segundos.

—¿Levi? —preguntó dudosa tocando mi hombro—. Sale agua de tus ojos. ¿Estás bien?

—Podrías... —se me rompió la voz—. ¿Podrías dejarme solo, por favor?

Mikasa se levantó y se marchó a la habitación silenciosamente, exactamente de la misma forma como había llegado. Y yo me quedé allí, sentado en el suelo, con la espalda contra el escritorio, las piernas dobladas, los codos apoyados en las rodillas, cubriéndome la cara con las manos, avergonzado, notando cómo las lágrimas se deslizaban tranquilamente por mi rostro.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo después de mucho tiempo :'D Antes que nada, quiero daros las gracias por todos los comentarios y favoritos que voy recibiendo. Me ponen súper contenta y me animan a continuar escribiendo. También, tengo que mencionar a mi pobre beta-reader que me regaña día sí y día también para que escriba xDDD Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo ^^**

 **Personalmente, he disfrutado (omg) escribiendo la parte final de Petra. Estaba claro que Petra tendría que enfadarse si su "chico" duerme con otra mujer y él no le dice nada. Pero, por otro lado, no quería realizar una pelea absurda típica de un manga shoujo. Al fin y al cabo, Levi y Petra son adultos. He intentado que fuera dramático, pero también realista. Espero haberlo conseguido ^^' Pienso que Petra ha sido un personaje muy fuerte al romper una relación tóxica para ella. Levi tampoco es que sea malo (pobrecito xD); quiere mucho a Petra pero no está preparado para tener una relación con ella. No le hagáis bullying al pobre Levi, que lo está pasando muy mal. Por otra parte, los sentimientos de Levi hacia Mikasa empiezan a cambiar ligeramente… trololololo Espero no haberme pasado xD**

 **En fin, ¡espero recibir vuestra opinión sobre este capítulo! Nos leemos,**

 **Txelleta :3**


End file.
